Replace
by tokisaki
Summary: Kim Jongin wanita muda berusia 26 tahun yang merupakan sekretaris baru dari CEO Oh Corp, Oh Sehun. Jongin rela melakukan apapun demi membayar hutang dan menyelamatkan ayahnya yang bajingan termasuk 'menemani' Oh Sehun yang merupakan duda beranak dua. Terjebak cinta dan keluarga sang CEO yang rumit itulah kehidupan Kim Jongin sekarang. Hunkai. GS!Kai
1. Chapter 1

**"Replace"**

 **Sumary : Kim Jongin wanita muda berusia 26 tahun yang merupakan sekertaris baru dari CEO Oh Corp, Oh Sehun. Jongin rela melakukan apapun demi membayar hutang dan menyelamatkan ayahnya yang bajingan termasuk 'menemani' Oh Sehun yang merupakan duda beranak dua. Terjebak cinta dan keluarga sang CEO yang rumit itulah kehidupan Kim Jongin sekarang.**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk"

"Permisi sajangnim ini sekertaris baru anda. Kim Jongin"

"Kim Jongin imnida" gadis cantik berkulit tan dengan rambut coklat yang diikat ponytail itu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Hmm" sang CEO hanya menggumam sambil memperhatikan sekertaris baru dari atas hingga bawah. Cantik dan manis ternyata kalau dilihat dengan seksama.

"Baiklah. Ini pekerjaan mu, segera kerjakan aku ingin berkas-berkas ini ada di mejaku sebelum kau pulang" titah Oh Sehun kepada sekertaris barunya.

"Ne sajangnim" Jongin segera mengambil berkas-berkas yang menjadi tugasnya dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya menyeselesaikannya.

Setelah bertemu dengan bosnya Kim Jongin kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang ditempatinya bersama beberapa pegawai lain.

"Kau sekertaris baru Oh sajangnim ya?" tanya seseorang saat Jongin baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kerjanya.

"Ah iya. Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin memperkenalkan diri seraya mebungkuk ke rekan kerjanya yang bisa dikatakan sunbaenya mengingat dia pegawai baru.

"Hai Jong. Aku Amber dan ini Krystal" kata perempuan berambut pendek bernama Amber itu sambil menunjuk temannya yang bernama Krystal.

"Hoo jadi kau sekertarisnya sajangnim? Enak banget jadi sekertarisnya CEO tampan kayak dia. Aku juga mau" Keluh Krystal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ingat Krys dia sudah punya anak" Amber memperingati Krystal.

"Terus kenapa kalau dia punya anak? Toh dia duda kan" protes Krystal masih tetap ngotot.

"Emang berani kau mendekati sajangnim? Bisa-bisa nggak direspon sama dia orang dia cuek banget. Terus juga si Oh Baekhyun yang judesnya minta ampun itu katanya dia nggak mau punya ibu tiri."

"Oh Baekhyun?" Jongin akhirnya buka suara karena penasaran dengan nama yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan bosnya. "Putrinya sajangnim" jawab Krystal.

"Loh bukannya anaknya Sajangnim laki-laki ya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Oh itu anak bungsunya. Oh haowen yang umurnya masih 6 tahun. Kalau Oh baekhyun ini anak sulungnya, dia udah 13 tahun" Amber menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sebesar itu?" tanya Jongin kaget. 13 tahun? sebesar itu? Well, sebenarnya masuk akal saja sih mengingat bosnya itu sudah berusia 35 tahun walaupun katampanannya masih terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. Tapi kan tetap saja. 13 tahun? berarti sajangnim memilik anak diusia 22 tahun.

"Iya. Kau nggak percaya kan? aku juga awalnya. Secara sajangnim masih ganteng dan kelihatan muda banget" Krystal langsung menjawab dengan heboh.

"Hei hei kalian bergosip aja. Cepet balik kerja sana" tegur salah seorang karyawam disana.

"Iya iya dasar bawel" protes Krystal sambil kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

Oh Sehun namanya, CEO dari Oh Corp berusia 35 tahun. Duda beranak dua yang ditinggal meninggal istrinya saat melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Dengan paras yang tampan dan perawakan yang tinggi dan gagah tentulah tak ada yang tidak terpesona olehnya termasuk Jongin.

Apa?

Memang benar kalau Jongin tertarik pada bosnya itu. Mau bagaimana pun juga Jongin itu hanya wanita normal, instingnya sebagai wanita pun mau tidak mau pasti jatuh juga pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Mapan, tampan, berwibawa. Siapa yang sanggup menolaknya?

Hanya orang bodoh atau buta yang menolaknya.

Tidak. Tunggu. Orang bodoh dan buta pun pasti akan jatuh juga pada pesonanya.

Oke Jongin ralat.

Hanya orang GILA yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan Jongin bukanlah salah satu dari orang gila itu. Jongin memang terpesona pada Oh sehun seperti wanita-wanita lain. Tapi yang membedakan Jongin dengan wanita-wanita lain itu adalah Jongin menggunakan otaknya.

Jongin adalah wanita berpendidikan, tentu saja. Dia salah satu lulusan terbaik Seoul University dengan beasiswa pula, tentulah kemampuan otaknya tidak diragukan lagi.

Maka dari itu dengan kemampuan otaknya dia cukup tau diri bahwa dia tidak sebanding dengan bosnya itu.

Bukan dalam artian tidak sebanding secara fisik. Tidak. Jika Oh Sehun tampan maka Kim Jongin cantik. Atau itulah yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang. Wajahnya rupawan, kulitnya tan nan manis, tubuhnya indah dan sepertinya tidak berlebihan kalau disebut seksi, otaknya pun encer.

Yang Jongin maksud tidak sebanding adalah status sosialnya. Maksudku, oh please! Oh Sehun siapa? Dan dia siapa?

 _Well_ , dia sekertaris Oh Sehun.

Tapi diluar itu Kim Jongin tetaplah anak seorang pemabuk dan penjudi, ibunya pun dulu seorang pelacur yang kini telah meninggal karena tubuhnya rusak oleh kehidupannya yang kelam. Jongin tumbuh dilingkungan yang tidak layak dengan kehidupan yang serba kekurangan.

Dia sampai disini pun hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri memeras otak dan keringat sampai akhirnya bias menjadi seperti sekarang. Namun tak peduli seberapa bersinarnya dia sekarang, orang-orang akan tetap memandangnya sebelah mata karena dari apa dan dari mana dia berasal.

Jongin sendiri tidak ingin hal yang muluk-muluk. Dia bekerja disini bukan untuk mengemis cinta Oh Sehun. Dia bekerja disini mencari uang untuk membayar hutang-hutang judi ayahnya yang makin lama makin mencekik. Ayahnya memang bajingan. Dia bersusah payah mencari uang tapi ayahnya dengan seenak jidatnya berjudi dan menambah hutang mereka. Kalau begini mau Jongin bekerja sampai karatan pun tidak akan membuat dia kaya dan kehidupannya membaik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebajingan apapun orang itu, dia tetaplah ayahnya.

* * *

"Kim jongin"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang dikerjakannya.

"Ne sajangnim?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau bekerja?" tanya Sehun pada sekertaris barunya.

"Eh? Sampai pekerjaan saya selesai sajangnim. Kata sajangnim kan saya harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pulang" jawab Jongin polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Gimana sih bosnya satu ini katanya tadi harus sampai selesai sekarang masih nanya lagi.

"Huh. Tidak bisa apa lihat jam? Sekarang udah jam brapa huh? Ini sudah terlalu malam pulanglah lanjutkan besok" perintah Sehun dengan entengnya ke Jongin.

"Tapi kan sajang-"

"Sudahlah pulang saja. Jangan membantah tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu pulang malam" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Eh?

Bukankah kata rekan-rekannya kalau Sehun itu dingin dan cuek.

Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa bengong aja? Kau mau pulang apa tidak?" suara Sehun membuyarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"I-iya sajangnim"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Haruskah aku mengantarkanmu?"

Tuh kan.

Jangan salahkan Jongin kalau sekarang matanya sedang membulat lucu mendengarkan ucapan bosnya itu.

"E-eh? Tidak usah sajangnim saya bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Jongin masih setengah terkejut. Dan Sehun bersumpah anak ini sangatlah lucu. Melihat tingkahnya saja membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun menghangat. Hatinya. Hatinya yang membeku semenjak ditinggal istrinya.

 _'Aish apa sih yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini'_ Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran konyol diotaknya.

 _'Mungkin aku kelelahan'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan" Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin setelah melempar senyum tipis pada Jongin.

"Ne sajangnim juga" Inilah salah satu pesona Oh Sehun. Yang ternyata dibalik sikap dingin dan cueknya tersimpan sosok yang perhatian.

 _'Ini gawat kalau begini bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menyukainya'_ batin Jongin.

 _'Tidak tidak tidak. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan'_ Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras mencoba berpikir jernih tapi hatinya menolak. Sekarang otaknya sedang macet, dia sedang berpikir dengan hatinya. _Huh_ , dasar wanita.

Sampai sebuah kalimat muncul dikepalanya membawanya kembali ke kenyataan yang pahit.

 **'Ingatlah siapa dirimu Kim Jongin'**

Bagaikan sebuah tamparan yang menyadarkannya. Membuat hatinya yang tadi menggebu-gebu terdiam dan otaknya kembali bekerja.

 _'Tentu saja aku ingat'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pulang.

* * *

Jongin terus berjalan melawan hawa dingin malam yang menusuk tulang. Dia terus berjalan sampai memasuki apartemen lusuh dan bobrok miliknya.

"Aku pulang" gumamnya pelan tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Dia sendirian.

Ayahnya?

Mungkin sedang mabuk dan berjudi menambah hutang mereka. Jongin menghela nafasnya melihat kondisi apartemennya yang seperti kapal pecah. Botol bir, sisa puntung rokok, piring kotor berserakan dimana-mana. Dan jangan lupakan baunya yang mematikan.

Dengan telaten Jongin membersihkan apartemennya setelah itu mandi. Setelah membuat makanan sederhana untuk mengisi perutnya dan untuk ayahnya nanti. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di depan tv dan menunggu ayahnya pulang. Menyetel tayangan sepak bola yang bahkan dia tidak tau tim mana lawan mana. Huh, jadi teringat pekerjaannya yang belum selesai tadi. Ingin dikerjakan sekarang tapi karena Jongin tidak punya laptop jadinya dia tidak bisa mengerjakan. Menghela nafasnya kasar Jongin melirik jam dinding didekatnya. Sudah hampir pukul 12 malam tapi ayahnya tak kunjung datang.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membangunkan Jongin dari tidur singkatnya. Dilihatnya sang ayah, Kim Jonghyun masuk ke apartemen mereka dalam kondisi mabuk dan setengah sadar. Jongin segera membantu ayahnya, memapah laki-laki tua itu ke kamarnya. Setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan dan cacian dari ayahnya Jongin meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah tidak sadar. Merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya dan kembali menuju alam mimpi dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang indah.

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi sajangnim ini berkas yang kemarin" Jongin segera menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya pada Sehun sambil membacakan rincian-rinciannya sehingga kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Sementara Jongin menjelaskan, Sehun tidak bisa fokus pada berkas-berkas di tangan Jongin dan malah meperhatikan wajah Jongin.

"Jadi sajangnim tinggal menandatangani berkas ini. Oh iya saat makan siang nanti kita harus menemui investor di Cyber hotel. Apa ada yang salah diwajah saya sajangnim?" Jongin menghentikan penjelasannya dan bertanya ke Sehun yang sedari tadi memandang wajahnya.

"Bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur memegang pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya mengelus pelan sudut bibir Jongin yang terluka. Dan entah kenapa wajah mereka sangat dekat dengan kedua mata mengunci satu sama lain.

"Saya terjatuh" balas Jongin singkat sambil menunduk memutus kontak mata mereka dan mundur satu langkah supaya tangan Sehun terlepas dari wajahnya.

Sehun sendiri kaget karena tak biasanya bahkan tidak ada satu wanita pun yang menolak dipegangnya. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang berlomba-lomba mencari kesempatan untuk memegang Sehun. Bukannya Sehun sombong atau apa tapi memang itulah faktanya. Sehun tau itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia sering memegang-megang wanita sembarangan. Tidak, bukan begitu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur ini pertama kalinya dia memegang wanita selain keluarganya dengan.. Err.. intim? Atau apapun kalian menyebutnya.

Dan sialnya pada pengalaman pertamanya ini dia malah mendapat penolakan. Jujur Sehun merasa tersinggung dan sedikit terluka. Yang benar saja dia itu Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Sekali lagi OH SEHUN.

Dia Oh _fucking_ Sehun.

Alisnya berkerut tidak suka melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Ya sudah kau boleh pergi sekarang" ujarnya ketus. Jongin sendiri kaget pada perubahan sikap bosnya itu. Barusaja dia memegang wajahnya lembut dan bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran tapi sekarang?

"Ne sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu" mengabaikan kebingungannya Jongin segera meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Tidak tunggu dulu. Berhenti sebentar" Sehun menghentikan Jongin dan memandang penampilan Jongin dari atas sampai bawah dengan alisnya yang masih berkerut. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan Jongin? Sepertinya tidak.

Dia memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam ditambah blazer yang sewarna dengan roknya. Rambut coklat yang tak terlalu panjang miliknya dibiarkan terurai. Ditambah make up tipis dan sepatu heels pendek karena Jongin sendiri sudah cukup tinggi tanpa memakai heels yang berlebihan. Jadi apa yang salah?

"Krystal Jung segera keruangan ku sekarang" Ha? untuk apa Sehun menelpon Krystal?

"Ne sajangnim?" Krystal segera datang setelah mendapat panggilan dari bosnya.

"Bawa Jongin ke mall ubahlah penampilannya. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bertemu dengan investor dengan baju seperti itu" Sehun yang masih dalam mode CEO dingin nan cuek dengan entengnya menghina baju Jongin dengan nada jijiknya. Tapi Jongin diam memang benar adanya jika akan benar-benar memalukan bagi Sehun membawa Jongin bertemu investor dengan pakaian murahan dan jelek seperti itu. Ha. Bahkan harga satu setel bajunya dari atas kepala sampai kaki yang dipakainya sekarang jika dibandingan dengan celana dalam Sehun pasti masih mahalan celana dalam Sehun. Jadi dengan sabar Jongin menerima hinaan Sehun. Dia sudah terbiasa dihina oleh orang lain jadi hanya hinaan kecil seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Tapi kalimat Sehun selanjutnya lah yang membuatnya merasa nyeri tepat dihatinya.

 _"Dia terlihat tidak layak"_

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana bagi Sehun tapi serasa seperti tamparan telak bagi Jongin. Menusuk tepat di hatinya yang terjebak dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Dan sekaligus sebagai sebuah peringatan untuk tidak terbuai dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dari Sehun.

 _'Ya aku memang tidak layak'_ batinnya miris.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yuhuuuu~~ ini ff pertama saya di akun ini dan di fandom ini. Dan iya ini Hunkai! Hunkai! saya ini Hunkai hard shipper. Udah lama pengen buat ff Hunkai tapi masih macet di ide sama karena utang ff saya di fandom sebelah yang belom kelar di akun saya lainnya jadinya mengurungkan niat.

Tapi setelah saya dapet ide melalui mimpi. Iya mimpi. Saya kalo buat ff selalu bersumber dari mimpi. Walaupun idenya nggak sepenuhnya dari mimpi tapi terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber juga. Contohnya ff ini yang main idea nya saya dapet selain dari mimpi tapi juga dari serial turki yang saya tonton sebelum tidur. Ada yang agak ngeh nggak ini serial turki apa? Ituloh yang sekarang lagi ngetren yang tayangnha di *ntv .-.

Ah udahlah ngebacotnya sekian curhatan saya. RnR ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bawa Jongin ke mall ubahlah penampilannya. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bertemu dengan investor dengan baju seperti itu. Dia terlihat tidak layak"_

 _"Ne sajangnim"_

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jong kau sakit?" Tanya Krystal karena sejak keluar dari ruangan Sehun tadi Jongin diam saja.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" Jongin menjawab sambil melempar senyum kecil ke Krystal.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya sungguh"

Krystal masih setengah tidak percaya pada Jongin, dia menatap Jongin dengan khawatir.

"Krys aku baik-baik saja sungguh" kata Jongin lagi menenangkan Krystal.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Ah kita sudah sampai" kekhawatiran Krystal segera menghilang ketika mereka sampai di depan mall terbesar di kota mereka. Dengan semangat dia menarik Jongin masuk ke mall itu.

"Ayo Jong buruan. Kita mulai misi meng-make over Kim Jongin" Krystal benar-benar excited. Jarang-jarang dia bisa keluyuran di mall saat jam kerja meskipun sekarang adalah pekerjaan juga, tapi lumayan kan bisa sekalian cuci mata di mall.

Seperti yang Krytal katakan tadi misi meng-make over Kim Jongin dimulai. Mereka memasuki toko pakaian satu persatu mencoba mencari pakaian yang menurut Krystal cocok pada Jongin. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya lelah ditarik kesana kemari keluar masuk toko untuk mencoba baju-baju mahal disana. Sebenarnya Jongin suka berbelanja. Tentu saja dia kan wanita. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga, hanya membeli satu pasang baju saja sudah memasuki 5 toko lebih. Sepertinya keputusan Sehun menyuruh Krystal yang menemaninya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar mengingat Krystal yang pada dasarnya memang seorang _shopaholic._

"Sudahlah Krys aku lelah, pilih lah satu baju dan ayo segera kembali" Jongin merengek pada Krystal karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menangani Krystal.

"Ah kau tidak asik Jong. Baiklah pilihlah baju yang kau suka. Aku akan memilih sepatu" Krystal akhirnya mengalah melihat Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Dia menyuruh Jongin memilih baju dan dia sendiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak sepatu untuk memilih-milih sepatu yang cocok untuk Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah sangat malas dan lelah segera meraih baju yang berada di dekatnya tanpa melihat model baju itu.

"Aku selesai Krys"

"Eh? Secepat itu?" protes Krystal sambil menyerahkan sebuah sepatu pada seorang pelayan disana. "Tolong ukuran 38 satu pasang" katanya pada pelayan itu.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya tadi Jongin kira mereka akan langsung kembali ke kantor tapi perkiraannya salah besar. Dia sekarang malah berada di salah satu salon dengan beberapa orang pegawai memoles wajahnya dan menata rambutnya. Setelah selesai di dandani Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi salin itu dan mengganti pakaiannya.

 _Kriiiiing._

Ponsel Krystal berbunyi saat dia menunggu Jongin berganti baju.

"Halo sajangnim?"

"Kalian sudah selesai? Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya aku menemui para investor"

"Sudah sajangnim. Sebentar lagi kami akan segera kembali ke kantor"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang kesana sekalian berangkat. Dimana kalian sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Di Olympic Mall sir"

"Baiklah tunggu aku di lobby" Sehun memutus sambungan telpon mereka berbarengan dengan Jongin yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan _Damn._

Jongin cantik sekali.

Krystal bukanlah seorang lesbian. _Duh_ , dia seratus persen suka lelaki. Tapi melihat Jongin sekarang dia benar-benar terpesona.

Dress polos berwarna cream yang berhenti tepat diatas lututnya ditambah dengan blazer hitam yang elegan benar-benar pas ditubuhnya apalagi dress yang digunakan press body sehingga lebih menekankan bentuk tubunyya yang memang sudah indah menjadi terlihat lebih sexy. Make up natural yang disesuaikan dengan warna kulitnya ditambah rambut halusnya yang terurai dengan sedikit ikal diujungnya menambah kecantikannya.

"Astaga Kim Jongin! Kurasa kau benar-benar akan mencuri posisiku sebagai pegawai tercantik di kantor. Harusnya aku tidak membawamu kesini" mulutnya berkata seperti itu tapi mata Krystal tak henti-hentinya memancarkan sorot kekaguman atas kecantikan Jongin.

"Tenanglah Krystal Jung aku tidak pernah berminat mengambil posisimu itu" balas Jongin santai.

 _"But seriously Kim you're so fucking pretty"_

 _"Thank you"_ Jongin tersenyum membalas pujian Krystal.

"Eh kau mau ngapain?" tanya Krystal saat melihat Jongin mencegat taksi.

"Mencari taksi untuk balik ke kantor tentu saja" jawab Jongin.

"Nggak usah habis ini Sajangnim datang kesini. Nah itu dia mobilnya" Krystal spontan menunjuk mobil mewah milik bosnya yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Apa? untuk apa dia kesini?" tanya Jongin.

"Katanya sekalian langsung berangkat menemui investor" jelas Krystal membuat Jongin melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Sudah hampir waktunya memang. Mobil mewah Sehun berhenti dihadapan mereka. Sehun menurunkan kaca mobionya dan menatap kedua pegawainya. Atau lebih tepatnya menatap Jongin.

Sehun akui Jongin cantik.

Cantik sekali sebenarnya.

Terkutuklah mulut kurang ajarnya yang mengatakan Jongin tidak layak. Dan lihatlah sekarang mulut yang sama yang mengatakan hal menyakitkan tadi kini berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menganga melihat Jongin. Untung Sehun memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik sehingga dia bisa menutupi tingkahnya.

"Krystal segeralah kembali ke kantor dan bekerja" perintah Sehun membuat Krystal memasang wajah _'Wtf dude, jadi kau menyuruhku kembali ke kantor sendiri'_.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Krystal segera meninggalkan mereka. Sehun kembali mengamati Jongin lagi.

"Apa penampilan saya masih tidak layak sajangnim?"

 _Jleb._

Jongin bertanya kalem tapi serasa menusuk Sehun. Mengingatkannya pada tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya tadi.

"Tidak. Cepatlah masuk kita bisa terlambat" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyuruh Jongin segera masuk. Yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Jongin.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan investor berjalan lancar dan membawa keuntungan besar untuk perusahaan Sehun.

"Apakah kita langsung kembali ke kantor sajangnim?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku harus menemui seseorang sebentar lagi. Sambil menunggu dia lebih baik kita makan siang dulu" tawar Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke salah satu cafe disana dan makan siang bersama. Makan siang mereka berjalan hening dan canggung. Sehun sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin mengajak Jongin berbicara tapi dia bingung topik apa yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi apa kau suka bekerja di perusahaanku?" Sehun akhirnya buka mulut.

"Ne. Saya suka. Pegawai lain sangat baik dan ramah pada saya" jawab Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Maaf?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana apanya?

"Kau bilang pegawai lain baik dan ramah" Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga seperti itu?" Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. Dia sekarang menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Erm itu... " Jongin bingung sekarang. Harus menjawab apa dia kalau sudah begini? Sebelumnya Jongin tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab iya. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Karena ucapan bosnya tadi sangat menyakitinya.

 _'Ini salah'_ batin Jongin. Dia harus bersikap profesional. Dia tidak boleh mengikutsertakan perasaan dalam pekerjaannya.

Sehun tau dia sudah melukai perasaan Jongin. Dia salah. Dan dia tau itu. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal sebenarnya. Wajah terluka Jongin tadi pagi sukses membuat paginya berantakan. Sepanjang pagi dia terus-terusan teringat wajah Jongin dan rasa bersalahnya semakin menumpuk di hatinya. Apalagi ketika Jongin bertanya _'Apakah aku masih terlihat tidak layak sajangnim?'._

Sehun sendiri bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia jadi sensitif seperti ini. Hanya karena Jongin yang menghindari sentuhannya dia jadi marah dan membiarkan mulutnya melaju tanpa rem sampai melukai sekertarisnya itu.

"Maaf"

Sehun berujar lirih sembari menegakkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin. Jongin sendiri yang tadi menunduk karena menghindari tatapan Sehun langsung mendongak.

"Eh?" Apa Jongin salah dengar? Benarkah tadi Sehun meminta maaf?

"Tadi pagi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh. Moodku sedang buruk jadi mulutku berbicara tanpa kendali" Sehun berkata pelan penuh penyesalan. Jongin sendiri diam seribu bahasa. Perasaannya campur aduk antara tidak percaya Sehun meminta maaf, bingung mau menjawab apa, dan senang juga - _meskipun dia mati-matian mengelak yang satu ini._

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun kini menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Dia kembali mencondongkan badannya lagi. Jongin sendiri seperti merasa tersesat. Tersesat dalam mata hitam menawan milik Oh Sehun.

"Ne" gumam Jongin pelan tanpa dia sadari karena terhipnotis mata indah Sehun.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin membuat ujung bibur Sehun terangkat.

"Wah seingatku kau bilang akan bertemu investor tapi ternyata sedang berkencan"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka membuat Jongin menoleh dan Sehun berdecak tidak suka.

"Aku memang bertemu investor Kris" kata Sehun judes pada Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan salah satu pengusaha tersohor di Asia sama seperti Sehun.

"Investor apanya kau jelas sedang makan siang romantis dengan kekasihmu" ucap kris melirik Jongin.

"Dia sekertarisku" jelas Sehun singkat.

"Selamat siang. Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan kepada Kris.

"Selamat siang nona" kata Kris tersenyum dan mendudukkan badannya di hadapan Sehun. Di kursi Jongin tadi. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin harus berpidah dan duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris mulai bercakap-cakap mengenai bisnis dan perusahaan mereka. Percakapan klasik yang biasa terjadi saat dua pengusaha besar bertemu. Jongin yang menganggur menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas hasil bertemu investor tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun ketus saat melihat arah pandangan Kris yang tidak bisa lepas dari sekertarisnya yang sedang bekerja.

"Wah hun sekertarismu benar-benar cantik. Apakah kau sudah punya pacar nona?" tanya Kris menggoda Jongin.

"Eh? Belum _sir_ " Jongin menunduk menghindari tatapan Kris. Mendengar jawaban Jongin membuat seringaian Kris mengembang.

"Jangan macam-macam Kris atau kuadukan noonaku kau" ancam Sehun melihat tingkah Kris yang terus-terusan menggoda sekertarisnya.

"Noona anda?" tanya Jongin bingung pada Sehun.

"Dia kakak iparku. Suaminya Joonmyeon noona" Ah suami dari kakak tunggal Oh Sehun, Oh Joonmyeon sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Wu Joonmyeon yang seorang designer ternama itu. Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sayang sekali nona aku sudah menikah. Andai kita bertemu sebelum aku menikah pasti kau sudah kunikahi sekarang" Kris menyeringai kuda melihat wajah terkejut Jongin.

" _Seriously_ Wu Yifan ingatlah anak dan istrimu. Berhentilah besikap seperti ini atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu kalau kau melukai noona dan keponakanku" Oke sekarang Sehun benar-benar geram melihat tingkah genit Kris.

"Wow relax bro. Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melukai Suhoku dan putri kecilku Yixing. Lagipula aku bisa di-wushu Tao kalau aku melukai mama kesayangannya itu" Kris mencoba menenangkan Sehun tapi dia tetap menyeringai melihat tingkah Sehun yang menahan diri untuk mematahkan hidungnya.

"Walaupun sekertarismu cantik tapi di mataku hanya Suhoku lah yang paling cantik" Kris berkata sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah istrinya.

"Dasar menjijikkan" cibir Sehun.

"Hei aku tidak menjijikkan, ini normal. Kau saja yang terlalu lama menduda jadi ini terdengar menjijikkan"

"Ya ya terserahmu ge" balas Sehun malas.

"Tapi serius Hun apakah kau tidak kepikiran untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Kris langsung membuat mood Sehun buruk.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" selalu begini. Ketika membicarakan masalah menikah lagi Sehun selalu mengelak. Tapi Kris tidak akan putus asa kali ini untuk meyakinkan Sehun agar menikah. Dia sudah lelah melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti duda kesepian. Dan juga karena istrinya yang sudah berulang kali menyuarakan kekhawatirannya tentang adiknya satu-satunya itu.

"Nona Jongin bisakah kau membelikan aku Americano di Starbuck lantai atas?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Dan alis Sehun mengerut melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan kakak iparnya itu.

"Kau tau di cafe ini juga menjual Americano Kris ge" kata Sehun dengan mata menyipit penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku hanya menyukai Americano milik Starbuck. Kau bisakan nona Jongin?" tanya Kris lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya _sir_ " balas Jongin. Setelah menerima uang dari Kris dia segera beranjak menuju starbuck.

"Apa-apaan kau ge?" tanya Sehun melihat raut wajah Kris berubah serius setelah tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Aku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku lagi Hun. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi?" Kris bertanya lagi tapi Sehun tak langsung menjawab.

Hening.

"Tidak" Sehun menjawab Kris menghela nafas.

"Oke kau tidak ingin menikah dan punya istri. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu? Tidakkah mereka ingin punya ibu?" Kris bertanya lagi dan Sehun bungkam.

Apakah anak-anaknya menginginkan ibu?

"Aku... Tidak tau ge" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Mereka menginginkan seorang ibu Hun"

"Tidak, ralat. Mereka membutuhkan seorang ibu Hun" Sehun tetap diam mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Percayalah padaku . Aku juga memiliki anak. Aku mengerti rasanya"

"Bahkan anak-anakku yang dari bayi bersama ibunya sampai mereka remaja seperti sekarang masih manja dengan mamanya. Demi tuhan mereka bahkan masih tidur di ketiak Suho tiap malam"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang dari dulu tidak punya ibu?"

"Aku tidak tau ge" balas Sehun lirih sambil memikirkan anak-anaknya.

"Kau tau Hun. Kau tau jelas jawabannya. Haowen sejak bayi tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dia membutuhkannya hun. Dan Baekhyun juga, dia bukan lagi anak-anak. Dia remaja sekarang, dia sedang dalam masa labil dan emosinya meledak-ledak. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membimbingnya dan juga tempat meluapkan emosinya yang tidak stabil itu" jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Aku yang akan membimbing Baekhyun dan menjadi tempatnya meluapkan perasaannya. Aku juga yang akan memberikan kasih sayang pada Haowen" jawab Sehun meyakinkan Kris bahwa dia bisa merawat anak-anaknya sendiri. Atau dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri? Entahlah.

"Jangan bercanda Hun. Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Mereka membutuhkan banyak perhatian dan waktu. Kalau kau hanya mengurusi mereka bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana nasib ratusan pekerjamu? Berhentilah bersikap egois" Kris memaki Sehun tanpa tega. Karena ya ampun sungguh dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun.

"Baekhyun sendiri bilang dia tidak ingin dan tidak butuh ibu tiri ge" Sehun terus mengelak tapi tidak seyakin tadi karena jujur sekarang pun dirinya juga bimbang.

"Dia butuh Hun. Dia hanya keras kepala sepertimu. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya dia sangat membutuhkannya"

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Tapi ada saatnya dia juga membutuhkan seorang ibu. Ada beberapa hal yang kita sebagai ayah tidak bisa lakukan. Entah itu urusan yang hanya wanita tau atau hanya sekedar memilih warna cat kuku atau mengepang rambutnya yang jelas dia butuh sosok ibu yang selalu ada disampingnya" Kris melirik sekilas kearah Jongin yang sudah kembali dan terlihat mematung mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Hun" katanya terakhir sebelum dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"Maafkan saya _sir._ Saya tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tenanglah Jongin itu bukan apa-apa" Kris berkata ringan sambil tersenyum dan mengambil Americano di tangan Jongin. Dan menunduk hendak berbisik ke telinga Jongin.

 _"Tolong jaga Sehun untukku"_ bisik Kris. Menjaga? menjaga dari apa?

"Hun aku duluan. Harus menjemput Yixing dari kelas balet. Berkunjunglah kalau kau punya waktu" pamit Kris lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin jadi bingung sendiri sekarang melihat Sehun yang menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya pusing. Dengan canggung Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun.

"Anda baik-baik saja Sajangnim?" takut-takut Jongin bertanya pada Sehun.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin langsung bungkam mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun. Menjadi sekertaris Sehun selama 2 hari sudah cukup membuat Jongin mengetahui bahwa Sehun sangatlah Moody. Ketika Moodnya baik dia bisa menjadi lelaki paling baik dan manis di dunia. Tapi jika sudah bad mood begini sikapnya bahkan lebih dingin daripada es di kutub utara. Jangan lupa mulutnya yang kadang tidak pakai rem itu.

"Argh" Sehun mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri memikirkan perkataan Kakak iparnya.

"Kata nenek saya memijat kepala bisa mengurangi pusing" kata Jongin tiba-tiba setelah melihat Sehun yang kepalanya seperti siap meledak kapan pun.

"Kau mau memijat kepalaku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan"

"Lakukanlah" perintah Sehun singkat. Dia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang diduduki. Jongin sendiri segera bangkit dan berjalan ke belakang kursi Sehun.

Dengan gugup Jongin mengulurkan tangannya memegang kepala sehun. Mengelus pelan kepala Sehun sambil merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan. Lalu memijat kepala dan pelipis Sehun dengan lembut.

Sebut Jongin gila tapi dia benar-benar suka memijat kepala Sehun. Sensasi rambut lembut Sehun ditangannya benar-benar sesuatu. Ditambah wajah Sehun yang sedang menengadah terlihat sangat tenang dengan mata yang terpejam. Dan yang paling penting dalam jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuat jantung Jongin berdebar-debar.

Sementara Sehun entah mengapa merasa sangat rileks dipijat oleh Jongin. Tangan-tangan Jongin yang dengan lembut memijat kepalanya membuatnya sangat ringan. Dan merasa tidak memiliki beban sama sekali- _suatu hal yang sudah tidak pernah dirasakannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini_.

Ditengah acara memijat kepala Sehun tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang sedari tadi memang sedang memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Jingin yang kepergok memandangi Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap apapun kecuali mata Sehun.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" jawab Jongin masih tidak berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Tataplah mataku ketika aku berbicara padamu Jongin"

"Maaf" kata Jongin lirih sambil menatap mata Sehun malu-malu. Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Jongin lama. Mulai dari mata Jongin yang indah, bibir penuhnya, hidungnya yang mungil, dan rambut Jongin yang menjuntai ke bawah karena kepala Jongin yang memang sedang menunduk. Melihat wajah Jongin entah mengapa membuatnya bahkan jauh lebih tenang lagi.

Setelah puas memandang wajah Jongin sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis dan Sehun kembali memjamkan matanya sambil berkata lirih.

"Terima kasih"

Kau cantik sekali _by the way_ " sambil terus tersenyum tipis. Yang membuat Jongin mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yahooo saya kembali lagi~ ini fast update nggak sih? nggak ya? Oke maaf.

Anyway aku seneng banget sama respon yang saya dapet nggak nyangka ff saya bisa kayak gini :') dan maaf saya nggak bisa bales review satu-satu tapi saya seneng banget /pelukcium

Untuk si Nini saya nggak nyangka ternyata hidupnya udah cukup miris padahal saya ngerasa cobaan hidupnya kurang parah. Saya pengennya nyiksa dia lagi :"D /ditabok sehun/ Dan untuk Sehun maafkan dia dan kelabilannya u.u

Chapnya kurang panjang? Aduh maaf saya nggak bias buat panjang-panjang :'3 ini udah panjng menurut saya yg kurang lbh 2.5K words

Dan di chap ini Nini terkesan terlalu lemahkah? Saya pinginnya buat Nini strong dan nggak mudah terpesona sama si Ohseh tapi nggak bisa T.T

Udahlah curhatan saya. RnR yaa~~


	3. Chapter 3

_"Terima kasih"_

 _"Kau cantik sekali by the way" sambil terus tersenyum tipis. Yang membuat Jongin mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian memijat kepala Sehun di cafe. Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun semakin membaik. Sehun sangat ramah dan baik pada Jongin yang entah mengapa membuat hari-hari Jongin terasa lebih baik.

Kalau pada umumnya bekerja adalah saat-saat yang tidak disukai dan dianggap melelahkan tapi berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang justru menanti-nantikan saatnya bekerja. Tidak jarang mereka berdua berangkat kerja pagi-pagi dengan penuh semangat hanya untuk tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada satu sama lain.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Masuk"

"Sajangnim ini laporan pengeluaran kantor bulan ini" kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan map pada Sehun.

"Letakkan saja di meja nanti akan ku periksa" kata Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Jongin sambil tersenyum yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun.

"Jongin tunggu" kata Sehun buru-buru saat Jongin hendak membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Jongin menunduk dan melihat pakaiannya. Baju yang sama yang dipakainya seminggu lalu yang menyebabkan Jongin sakit hati minggu lalu. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengkritik pakaiannya itu. Walaupun berbeda dari minggu lalu. Kali ini Sehun bukan menghina tapi lebih seperti kecewa? Jongin tidak tau. Dia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Sehun.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim. Hanya ini yang saya punya" Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum menyesal. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam. Sehun tau Jongin bukan dari kalangan berada tapi sampai segitunya kah?

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Hanya akan ada rapat direksi setelah maka-"

"Batalkan" kata Sehun tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Jongin menyahut spontan dan langsung membelalakkan mata dan menutup mulutnya saat menyadari ucapannya. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin sebelum berbicara.

"Sudah yang penting batalkan saja dulu. Rapatnya bisa dilakukan besok atau lusa. Terserah padamu sesuaikan dengan jadwalku. Yang penting hari ini kosongkan jadwalku. Aku ada urusan" perintah Sehun.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau itu mau anda"

"Kosongkan juga jadwalmu" kata Sehun lagi.

"Saya?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Iya. Kau Kim Jongin" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya masih tetao tersenyum.

"Aku ada urusan dan kau ikut denganku" Dengan itu Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang masih bingung. Dia menarik Jongin keluar ruangannya membuat semua pegawai menatapnya. Tapi tidak dihiraukan dia tetap menarik Jongin sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Sementara Jongin yang dihadiahi tatapan dari rekan kerjanya yang seperti berkata _'Ada apa?' 'Kau mau kemana?' 'Kau diapakan sama dia?'_ sampai ada yang seperti _'Tolong jangan bilang kau dipecat'_ hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya yang jelas-jelas berkata _'aku tidak tau apa-apa'._ Sesampainya di parkiran atau lebih tepatnya di mobil Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin. Jongin hanya diam melihat pintu yang terbuka lalu melihat ke Sehun.

"Masuklah. Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sehun. Jongin lalu mematuhinya masih dengan tampang bingungnya. Lagi-lagi membuat Sehun tersenyum geli sebelum masuk juga ke mobil dan menyetir mobilnya keluar kawasan perusahaannya.

"Kita mau kemana sajangnim?" tanya Jongin.

"Ke tempat noonaku"

"Wu Joonmyeon?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi semakin bingung.

"Kau akan lihat nanti" Mobil Sehun terus melaju sampai memasuki sebuah Butik yang sangat besar. Butik milik noona Sehun, Joonmyeon.

"Ayo keluar" Jongin hanya menurut dan berjalan di belakang Sehun. Mereka memasuki butik itu hingga membuat sang pemilik yang sedang menata beberapa baju disana menoleh.

"Hun? tumben kau kemari?" tanya Joonmyeon melihat Sehun dan seorang wanita? Siapa dia?

Mungkin.

Pacarnya Sehun?

Di bibir Joonmyeon langsung terbentuk senyuman penuh arti. Sehun yang sudah bisa menebak gelagat noonanya itu segera menyanggah sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Sekertarisku" kata Sehun singkat. Senyum Joonmyeon langsung luntur dan bibirnye mengerucut.

"Ada apa kau kesini cadel?"

"Demi tuhan aku sudah tidak cadel noona. Berhentilah memanggilku cadel" protes Sehun merasa malu dipanggil cadel dihadapan _ehemgebetan-_ coret sekertaris.

"Ya benar, Oh thehun"

"Dan kau nona?" tanya Joonmyeon memandang Jongin.

"Kim Jongin imnida. Saya sekertaris Oh Sehun sajangnim" Jongin menunduk sopan.

"Hai Jongin. Aku Joonmyeon. Wu Joonmyeon." Joonmyeon membalas sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada kedua tamunya. Jongin hanya menggeleng tidak tau sementara Sehun malah mendudukan pantatnya disalah satu sofa disana

"Ubahlah Jongin noona" kata Sehun santai.

"Ubah? Apanya yang diubah? Kau ingin aku mengubahnya menjadi ultraman?"

"Ya ampun noona. Kau itu designer. Dan kita ada di butik. Tentu saja yang kumaksud itu penampilannya. Bajunya noona bajunya!" Sehun mengerang frustasi menghadapi noonanya. Sementara Joonmyeon sendiri tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Aku tau Hun. Aku hanya bercanda cadel"

"Ayo Jongin ikut aku" Joonmyeon menarik Jongin untuk memilih beberapa baju.

"Kau mau berapa pasang baju Hun" teriak Joonmyeon masih berkutat dengan baju-baju rancangannya. "Yang banyak" Jongin hanya patuh ditarik kesana-kemari mencoba baju ini-itu.

Mau protes tapi tidak bisa.

Setelah sesi memilih baju yang ternyata lebih lama dari yang Sehun bayangkan akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7. Nanggung kalau kembali ke kantor. Lebih baik kita pulang. Tunjukan dimana rumahmu biar aku antar" kata Sehun saat memasukkan tas-tas belanja Jongin di bagasi mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa sajangnim melakukan ini untuk saya? Saya hanya sekertaris. Saya bahkan baru satu minggu bekerja"

"Karena aku ingin" kata Sehun menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan bersandar disana.

"Karena anda ingin? Itu bukan jawaban yang rasional sajangnim. Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini hanya karena semata-mata anda ingin. Bagaimana tanggapan karyawan-karyawan lain kalau mereka tau" Sehun paham kalau Jongin khawatir. Jongin merupakan salah satu pegawai yang brilian. Dia cantik pula. Tentulah banyak karyawan yang iri hingga membenci Jongin. Apalagi Jongin yang sekarang terkesan di _'anak emas'_ kan oleh Sehun. Yang sudah pasti akan lebih mengundang banyak kebencian bagi Jongin.

"Jangan pikirkan kata orang Jongin"

"Tapi sajangnim. Bagaimana saya bis-"

"Sstt" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjunya di bibir Jongin untuk menghentikan ocehan Jongin.

"Kau mau tau alasanku?" tanya Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku memang bukan penggemar seni. Tapi aku sangat menghargai keindahan. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan sesuatu seindah dirimu" Mendengar kata-kata Sehun membuat Jongin hanya diam dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Otaknya sedang mencerna perkataan Sehun. Cukup lama dan Jongin masih diam. Sehun menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya yang masih berada di bibir Jongin untuk berpindah ke kepala Jongin dan mengelus pelan rambut halus Jongin.

"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu keras. Mari kita buat lebih muda, kau itu cantik sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik"

"Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" tanya Sehun. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kuantar pulang, nona cantik" goda Sehun dan lagi-lagi pipi Jongin merona.

* * *

"Hoi Kim Jonghyun" sapa seseorang saat Jonghyun mau memasuki apartemennya yang ditempati dengan putrinya, Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jonghyun singkat. Dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang karena dia kalah lagi. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan hutangnya yang semakin menumpuk.

"Putrimu Jongin. Apa kerjanya?"

"Entahlah. Sekertaris atau semacamnya. Kenapa?"

"Apa dia tidur dengan bosnya?" tanya tetangga Jonghyun lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jonghyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

" _Well_ , tadi aku melihatnya pulang diantarkan mobil mewah dengan tas-tas belanjaan. Oh satu lagi. Yang mengantar terlihat seperti orang kaya. Maksudku benar-benar kaya" kata tetanggnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Jongin tidur dengan bosnya? Apa kau mau menjual putrimu juga" tantang Jonghyun pada orang itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan asalkan nominalnya besar" kata orang itu santai sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Dasar bajingan. Dan kau menyebut dirimu ayahnya" cibir Jonghyun.

"Jangan munafik kau. Menyuruh istrimu menjadi pelacur. Apa kau lebih baik dariku huh?" mendengar kata istinya disebut seketika membuat Jonghyun emosi. Walaupun memang benar yang dikatakan tetangganya itu. Dirinya juga seorang bajingan.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek" dengan itu Jonghyun masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan membanting pintu. Disana dia melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Jongin?"

"Ya ayah?"

"Kau tidur dengan bosmu?"

"APA?! Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa ayah berpikiran seperti itu" protes Jongin tidak terima. Dia memang miskin tapi dia tidak serendah itu sampai menjual dirinya.

"Cih, kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula bukannya bagus kalau kau tidur dengan bosmu. Uang akan lebih cepat datang daripada harus bersusah payah bekerja"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu ayah" kata Jongin tegas. Dengan segera dia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Jongin memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Haruskah dia menjauhi Sehun?

* * *

Keesokan paginya Jongin memang memakai baju yang dibelikan Sehun. Mengundang banyak pujian dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Tapi Sehun merasa aneh pada sikap Jongin. Ini hanya perasaannya atau memang Jongin menjauhinya?

Tidak benar-benar menjauh sih.

Hanya saja sikap Jongin jadi lebih kaku ke Sehun. Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba mendekat dan menanyakan ada apa pada Jongin tapi Jongin selalu menghindar dan mengatakan _'tidak ada apa-apa sajangnim'._

Sebulan berlalu dan hubungan mereka masih kurang baik. Jongin makin menghindari Sehun. Jongin sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam untuk menghindari Sehun. Menjadi sekertaris Sehun sudah cukup membuat intensitas bertemu dengan Sehun besar maka dari itu dia tidak ingin menambahnya lagi. Jongin sebisa mungkin menjauhi Sehun.

Bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan Sehun.

Bukan.

Dia suka.

Suka sekali malah.

Tapi kata-kata ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa terbebani untuk berada di dekat Sehun. Selain itu Jongin takut.

Iya takut.

Dia takut jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin jatuh cinta. Dan dia benci jatuh cinta. Apalah arti cinta itu? Jongin sendiri juga tidak tau. Gambaran tentang cinta telah lama memudar semenjak ibunya meninggal saat Jongin masih muda. Ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang mencitainya pergi. Pergi tanpa memberikan definisi yang pasti apa itu cinta. Tapi Jongin sadar dia tidak bisa menolak saat ada rasa aneh yang hinggap didadanya saat bersama dengan Sehun. Jangankan bersama, memikirkan Sehun saja sudah membuat rasa aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul. Rasa aneh yang orang sebut dengan cinta.

 _'Ya Tuhan berhentilah mempermainkan takdirku'_ batin Jongin frustasi. Semakin dia menjauh semakin pula rasa cinta itu memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Jongin"

"Ya sajangnim?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer saat dirinya dipanggil bosnya.

"Tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"Sebentar lagi sajangnim" Jongin menghindari pandangan tajam Sehun dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya mengacuhkan Sehun. Selalu begini selama hampir sebulan ini. Jongin selalu menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Pulanglah Jongin" perintah Sehun mutlak. "Sebentar lagi sajangnim" jawab Jongin tetap bersikukuh dan membuat Sehun geram. Mati-matian Sehun menahan emosinya. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang yang emosional. Tapi entah kenapa emosinya gampang sekali meledak kalau menyangkut anak-anaknya.

 _Dan Jongin._

Sekertarisnya satu ini benar-benar menjungkir balikkan kehidupan Sehun.

Dengan langkah tegas Sehun menghampiri kursi Jongin. Memutar kursi itu sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Sehun memegang kedua pegangan disamping kanan kiri kursi Jongin sambil agak membungkuk memenjarakan tubuh sekertarisnya itu. Dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak pendek Jongin mematung karena kelakuan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjauhiku. Datang pagi dan pulang larut seperti ini hanya untuk menghindariku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa kau membenciku?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri didalam suara Sehun terselip rasa terluka? Jongin tidak tau pasti apa itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu sajangnim. Saya hanya..." Suara Jongin semakin lirih dibagian akhir dan suaranya menghilang. Jongin bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Sssttt. Jangan katakan kalau kau belum siap. Kau boleh menjauhiku, aku tidak akan melarang. Lagipula aku tidak punya hak untuk itu. Tapi aku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Jongin" kata Sehun sebelum bangkit dari posisinya yang menghimpit tubuh Jongin di kursinya.

"Kumohon pulanglah" pinta Sehun lembut pada Jongin.

"N-ne" Jongin segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Mereka berjalan ke depan bersama dalam diam. Rasa canggung menyelimuti perjalan mereka. Mereka memang berjalan berdampingan tapi seolah ada tembok tak kasat mata yang membatasi mereka. _So close yet so far._

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sajangnim" pamit Jongin pada Sehun.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak sajangnim terima kasih. Saya permsi dulu. Hati hati di jalan" Jongin buru-buru angkat kaki sebelum Sehun memaksa mengantarnya pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jongin termenung. Dia galau memikirkan Sehun. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang sampai dia sampai di apartemennya. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengacak-acak apartemenku? Dan ayah? dimana ayah?

"AYAH?!AYAH?! Dimana ayahku?!" teriak Jongin panik memasuki apartemennya diobrak-abrik oleh beberapa orang yang berbadan kekar. Jongin memegang salah satu orang itu berniat untuk menghentikan mereka. Tapi naas tubuhnya malah terlempar ke dinding belakangnya. Ditengah rintihan kesakitannya Jongin ditarik paksa oleh orang berbadan kekar itu. Lengannya dicengkram dengan keras sampai membuatnya memberontak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku. Sakit. Lepaskan! Dan katakan dimana ayahku!" Air mata Jongin sudah mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Hei tenanglah gadis kecil. Ayahmu ada bersama kami" kata salah satu orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Kembalikan dia padaku!"

"Eits tidak bisa begitu manis. Dia berhutang banyak pada bos kami sampai-sampai dia harus memberikan nyawanya untuk membayar" mendengar itu air mata Jongin semakin mengalir deras. Membayar dengan nyawanya? Apa itu berarti mereka akan membunuh ayahnya?

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Akan aku bayar hutang ayahku tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti dia" Inilah Kim Jongin yang hatinya entah terbuat dari apa sampai bisa sebaik itu. Begitu beruntungnya si brengsek Kim Jonghyun itu memiliki putri seperti Jongin.

"Kau mau membayarnya? Dengan apa? Memang kau tau berapa banyak hutang ayahmu huh?" ejek salah satu rentenir.

"Be-berapa?" Rentenir itu hanya menyeringai lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan telinga Jongin dan dia membisikkan nominal hutang ayahnya membuat mata Jongin membelalak seketika.

Ya Tuhan sebanyak itu?

Bagaimana dia bisa melunasinya?

Cengkraman di tangannya terlepas membiarkan sosok tubuhnya yang lemas terjatuh dilantai masih dalam kondisi shock.

"Batas waktumu 2 hari nona. Jika kau tidak bisa melunasinya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayahmu"

 _"Atau kau bisa memberikan tubuhmu sebagai bayarannya"_

Dengan tanpa berperasaan mereka meninggalkan Jongin yang berantakan. Apartemen dan dirinya yang berantakan. Perasaannya kacau. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa dia mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu hanya 2 hari? Isakkan nya semakin menjadi-jadi merasakan kejamnya takdir. Haha. Jangankan uang untuk membayar hutang ayahnya tempat bersandar untuk menangis pun dia tidak punya. Jongin sendirian.

Tetangga-tetangga sekitarnya hanya mampu menatap Jongin dengan iba. Bisa apa mereka? Membantu membayar hutang ayah Jongin? Hah bahkan makan pun kadang mereka meminta pada Jongin yang dianggap berkecukupan karena pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris. Yang bias mereka lakukan adalah megasihani Jongin yang sedang mengis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

* * *

Mobil Sehun hendak beranjak dari kompleks apartemen lusuh milik Jongin. Sehun berada di kompleks apartemen Jongin? Ya dia berada disana. Dia membuntuti Jongin tadi _'hanya untuk memastikan Jongin sampai rumah dengan selamat'_ katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah memastikan Jongin memasuki gedung apartemen itu dia hendak beranjak pergi, memutar kemudinya untuk menuju rumahnya. Namun, niatnya urung saat meliha kaca aprtemen Jongin dengan lampu yang menyala dan ada beberapa barang-barang yang terlihat terlempar didalam sana.

Beberapa saat dia menunggu, terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh kekar keluar dari gedung apatemen lusuh itu. Alisnya mengerut gelisah.

' _Ada yang tidak beres'_ batinnya. Dia segera beranjak dari mobilnya memasuki lobi apartemen itu. Dia memandang sekitarnya, disana banyak orang yang terlihat ketakutan yang kini telah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. _Hell,_ bagaimana mereka tidak kagum di apartemen yang seperti sarang tikus ini didatangi oleh lelaki dengan perawakan yang sempurna, dengan wajah bak pahatan dewan yunaniyang sangat rupawan. Dan yang paling penting bagi sekelompok orang lusuh penghuni apartemen ini adalah setelan jas bermerek, sepatu kulit kualitas terbaik, dan jam tangan mahal yang bertengger di tangan kiri Oh Sehun lah yang menjadi focus mereka. Beberapa wanita murahan disana mulai memoles diri mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Oh Sehun. _Cih, dasar murahan._

Beberapa orang yang turun dari tangga dan sambil membicarakan betapa kasihannnya hidup seorang Kim Jongin mengalihkan focus Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun menaiki tangga dengan langkah lebar berhenti di setiap lantai untuk mencari letak apartemen Jongin. Di lantai empat di melihat sekerumunan orang didepan sebuah kamar yang sedang bebisik-bisik. Mendengar nama Jongin disebut tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung menerobos kerumunan itu mengabaikan beberapa protes dari orang-orang yang didorongnya.

Dan disanalah dia melihat wanita yang selama ini tanpa sadar mulai mengisi hatinya yang kosong sedang terduduk lemas di tengah apartemen yang berantakan dengan kondisi yang juga berantakan. Bajunya berantakan bahkan ada yang sobek, rambut acak-acakan, air matanya mengalir deras, Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan-akan mencegah tubuhnya dari kehancuran. Jongin terlihat sangatlah rapuh membuat hati Sehun bergejolak antara sedih, marah dan entahlah terlalu banyak rasa aneh yang tidak pernah dia rasakan.

"Jongin" sebuah suara memanggil namanya seiring dengan sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat Jongin mendongak. Dan terpaku sesaat. Benarkah itu Sehun? Tapi kenapa Sehun ada disini? Apa dia berhalusinasi?

Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Jongin merasa agak tenang. Kehangatan pelukan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasi. Tanpa memperdulikan egonya yang menolak dipeluk Sehun karena perkataan ayahnya Jongin malah balas memeluk Sehun. Dia memeluk punggung lebar dan kokoh milik Sehun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun, membasahi jas mahal itu dengan air matanya. Sehun juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin mencium puncak kepala Jongin sayang guna menenangkan Jongin. Dia sebenarnya masih betah dalam posisi seperti ini tapi bisikkan-bisikkan para tetangga Jongin benar-benar mengganggunya.

 _'Siapa lelaki tampan itu? Kenapa dia memeluk Jongin seperti itu'_

 _'Sebulan yang lalu aku pernah melihatnya mengantar Jongin dengan banyak tas belanja yang mahal'_

 _'Dia terlihat lebih tua dari Jongin. Jangan-jangan Jongin simpanannya'_

 _'Atau mungkin hanya one night stand. Kau tau kan anak muda zaman sekarang demi kehidupan yang mewah mereka rela menjual tubuhnya'_

 _'Mengingat ibunya yang seorang wanita penghibur tidak kaget sih kalau Jongin juga seperti itu'_

Sehun jadi geram mendengar ocehan tak bermutu mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan Jongin didepan matanya saat Jongin sendiri sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sehun melempar tatapan tajam pada mereka membuat mereka menutup mulut seketika.

Dengan lembut Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin dan juga jasnya. Sehun membungkus tubuh Jongin dengan jasnya yang terlihat amat besar di tubuh Jongin. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Jongin lagi dia mengangkat tubuh Jongin, menggendongnya bridal menuju mobilnya. Jongin sendiri diam saja, dia terlalu kalut untuk sekedar bertanya mau dibawa kemana dirinya.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke mobilnya. Dia berniat membawa Jongin kabur kerumahnya karena kondisi apartemen Jongin yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditempati dan tentunya karena tetangga tetangga Jongin yang menjijikkan menurut Sehun.

Di perjalanan Sehun mengebut dia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memeluk Jongin lagi yang sekarang bersandar lemah sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir walaupun isakannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Mereka memasuki rumah yang sangat besar jika Jongin sedang tidak dalam kondisi kacau sekarang sudah pasti dia akan berdecak kagum melihat kediaman milik CEO Oh Corp yang megah bak istana itu.

Dengan telaten Sehun menggendong lagi tubuh Jongin yang diam saja layaknya boneka. Beberapa maid sempat terlihat kaget melihat Sehun yang membawa pulang seorang wanita. Menuju ke lantai atas Sehun melirik sekilas ke kamar kedua buah hatinya. Sudah tertutup, pertanda Bakhyun dan Haowen sudah tertidur. _Well,_ tentu saja ini sudah jam 10 lewat.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke kamar tamu yang terletak paling ujung dan mendudukkan tubuh Jongin di kasur King size dengan sprei putih bersih itu. Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Jong?" Hah pertanyaan bodoh memang. Sudah jelas Jongin tidak baik-baik saja masih ditanya. Jangan salahkan Jongin kalau dirinya hanya diam saja. Menghela nafas Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditangan Jongin.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mandilah atau berendam dengan air hangat itu akan membantu menenenangkanmu" kata Sehun dan berbalik hendak mengambilkan segelas susu hangat mungkin? entahlah apapun yang ada di dapurnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan halus menggenggam tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Jongin.

"Sajangnim jangan..." Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Akhirnya sekertarisnya ini buka suara setelah diam saja dari tadi.

"...pergi" lanjut Jongin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya Jongin bermaksud _'caper'_ atau apa tapi dia memang sedang butuh teman untuk bersandar sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana hanya mengambil minum sebentar lalu kembali. Aku berjanji. Sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu sejenak" kata Sehun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jongin pelan. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jongin dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu. Dan turun kelantai bawah memanggil Bibi Lee. Kepala maid dirumahnya sosok wanita tua yang sudah merawat Sehun dari dia yang masih cadel sampai sudah memiliki 2 anak seperti sekarang. Bibi Lee bagaikan ibu kedua untuk Sehun.

"Bibi Lee?"

"Ya tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong buatkan apapun yang sekiranya cocok dimakan saat sedih. Dan juga susu." kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan sup hangat?" tanya Bibi Lee lembut.

"Tentu"

"Apakah aku harus membuatkannya untuk anda juga atau hanya untuk nona tadi?"

"Dia saja. Aku tidak lapar Bibi Lee" kata Sehun.

"Baiklah akan saya buatkan"

"Bibi Lee satu lagi. Apakah kita punya baju wanita?" tanya Sehun yang mengingat Jongin yang sedang mandi.

"Jika nona Baekhyun terhitung wanita maka iya kita punya. Baju nona Baekhyun" kata Bibi Lee

Matilah kau Oh Sehun.

Jongin harus memakai baju apa kalau begini? mana mungkin Sehun memberikan salah satu seragam maidnya. _Hell_ , Jongin itu tamu.

Dengan frustasi Sehun kembali kekamarnya dan membuaka lemari pakaiannya mencoba mencari pakaian yang kiranya sesuai dengan Jongin. Tapi nihil didalam pakaiannya hanya ada baju laki-laki. Menyerah akhirnya Sehun meraih salah satu piyamanya.

Sehun kembali ke kamar yang ditempati Jongin. Dia mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan samar-samar menangkap bayangan tubuh Jongin dari pintu kamar mandi yang memang terbuat dari kaca yang buram. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi Jongin berdiam diri dibawah shower. Menikmati air hangat yang mengguyurnya mencoba melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Setelah di rasa cukup tenang dia mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang telah disiapkan. Lalu mengintip keluar kamar mandi dan benar saja sudah ada sepasang piyama berwarna abu-abu diatas tempat tidur.

Tubuh Jongin kurang cocok dikatakan mungil karena badannya memang tinggi dan berisi- _di beberapa bagian maksudnya_. Tapi kenapa piyama ini besar sekali. Celananya bahkan selalu melorot ketika dipakai. Menyerah akhirnya dia memilih tidak memakai celananya toh bajunya cukup panjang selain itu dia akan bersembunyi saja dibalik selimut.

Setelah menyamankan tubuhnya dibalik selimut pikiran Jongin melayang memikirkan ayahnya matanya kembali memamanas. Sia-sia sudah usahanya menenangkan diri, dia kembali sedih lagi sekarang. Ditengah tangis tak bersuaranya pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Sehun yang sepertinya juga barusan mandi terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti pakaian tidur. Sehun datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Jongin makanlah dulu" kata Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja nakas.

"Saya tidak lapar" kata Jongin menggelang lemah. Air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Hei jangan menangis. Kau kenapa hmm? ceritakanlah padaku" kata Sehun lembut tangannya memegang pipi Jongin menghapus air mata yang tengah mengalir. Tanpa Sehun duga Jongin tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya membuat selimut yang dipakainya menyibak memperlihatkan kaki telanjang Jongin.

Di dalam pelukan Sehun Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Tentang ayahnya. Hutangnya. Dan para rentenir itu. Jongin meremat kaos putih polos yang dipakai Sehun, berpegangan erat seakan takut Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku akan membantumu Jongin. Aku berjanji" kata Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongin dari dadanya membuat mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Ti-tidak sajangnim. Jumlahnya terlalu besar. Bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya nanti?" tolak Jongin sambil terus menatap lurus ke mata Sehun dengan matanya yang basah.

Entah bisikan setan dari mana melihat Jongin sekarang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun berkobar. Sesuatu yang telah lama padam dalam dirinya. Tapi bukan cinta. Ini berbeda dengan cinta. Sesuatu yang tengah berkobar saat ini lebih _passionate_ mungkin?

"Aku menginginkanmu Jongin" Dengan tak tau malunya kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Sebut Sehun bajingan tapi dia benar-benar sudah buta sekarang. Logikanya telah mati melihat kondisi Jongin dihadapannya. Setengah telanjang dengan wajah sedih yang justru terlihat menggoda dimata Sehun. Bahkan pertahanan diri sekokoh tembok besar Cina milik Sehun pun ada batasnya bukan?

Jongin membeku mendengar ucapan bosnya. Jongin tau betul apa yang dimaksud _'menginginkan'_ oleh Sehun. Dirinya terpaku.

Di satu sisi dia menolak keras. Logikanya memberontak. Demi Tuhan dia bukan wanita murahan. Dia tidak bekerja keras menamatkan sekolahnya hanya untuk menjual dirinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa meskipun dia putri seorang pelacur dia bisa hidup tanpa harus menjadi pelacur juga. Ingin rasanya dia menampar dan memaki Sehun.

Tapi di sisi lain. Di sisi dimana jiwa wanitanya yang lemah berada hatinya meragu. Haruskah dia melakukannya? Demi ayahnya? Ayah yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut ayah. Haruskah dia mengingkari janjinya pada ibunya untuk menjaga miliknya yang paling berharga sebagai wanita dan hanya boleh diberikan pada orang yang dicintai? Tapi dia juga berjanji akan menjaga ayahnya apapun yang terjadi? Lalu janji mana yang harus ditepati? janji mana yang harus diingkari? Tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Sehun kira dia akan mendapat tamparan dari Jongin. Tapi tidak. Jongin hanya diam disana dengan pandangan yang tersesat. Sehun brengsek dan dia tau itu. Ditengah kebingungan yang Jongin rasakan dia malah semakin menjadi. Dengan elusan lembut di pipi Jongin dia berkata dengan lirih.

"Percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja" bibir manis Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengoyak pertahanan Jongin.

"Kau percaya bukan kepadaku?" lanjut Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin melihat tatapan mata pasrah Jongin.

Merasakan bibir tipis Sehun menempel dibibirnya Jongin menyerah. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang menetes.

Malam ini Jongin kalah.

Dia mungkin akan menyesal nantinya. Tapi ayahnya yang terpenting sekarang.

Seiring dengan ciuman Sehun yang semakin dalam dan pelukan hangat Sehun membuat Jongin sadar. Tidak ada janji yang diingkari.

Dia menjaga ayahnya.

Dia juga menyerahkan miliknya pada orang yang dicintai.

Karena sekeras apapun Jongin menolak tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia mencintai Sehun.

Sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aaaaah iya ini late update. saya tau T-T maafkan saya yang sedang sibuk dan kena wb ini T-T

Dan untuk mengganti ke _late update_ an saya chap ini saya buat agak panjang. 4k. Ya ampun ini chap tepanjang yang saya pernah tulis. Dan maafkan saya kalo dichap ini agak aneh. Entahlah. Saya ngerasa aja kalo chap ini kind of crappy(?) iya nggak sih?

Yang udah nungguin baekhyun sama haowen? tenang mereka muncul chap depan.

Sekali lagi saya seneng banget sama respon kalian :'3 dan maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu :'*


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kau percaya bukan kepadaku?" lanjut Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin melihat tatapan mata pasrah Jongin._

 _Merasakan bibir tipis Sehun menempel dibibirnya Jongin menyerah. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang menetes._

 _Malam ini Jongin kalah._

 _Dia mungkin akan menyesal nantinya. Tapi ayahnya yang terpenting sekarang._

 _Seiring dengan ciuman Sehun yang semakin dalam dan pelukan hangat Sehun membuat Jongin sadar. Tidak ada janji yang diingkari._

 _Dia menjaga ayahnya._

 _Dia juga menyerahkan miliknya pada orang yang dicintai._

 _Karena sekeras apapun Jongin menolak tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia mencintai Sehun._

 _Sangat._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baju mereka sudah berhambur di lantai. Sehun mengecup setiap inchi tubuh Jongin dengan lembut. Tapi ada yang salah. Kenapa air mata Jongin tidak berhenti menetes? Bukan kah ini memang keputusannya? Dirinya sudah siap…. _kan?_

Iya kan?

Tidak! dia belum siap!

Perasaan takut semakin menjalar disetiap sel ditubuhnya saat Sehun sudah hampir menyatukan tubuh mereka. Jongin menutup erat matanya tapi air mata tetap menerobos keluar. Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras mencoba meredam isakannya. Tangannya meremas sprei dibawahnya erat. Dia belum siap! Dia takut!

Jongin menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menghampirinya saat _'itu'_ terjadi. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sehun hanya terdiam diatas tubuhnya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin dibawahnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh telanjang dibawahnya itu bergetar ketakutan meskipun sudah mati-matian ditahan. Bagaimana tangan Jongin meremas sprei sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bagaimana Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai berdarah. Bagaimana kedua mata indah Jongin terpejam sambil terus mengalirkan air mata.

Seketika rasa bersalah dan marah memenuhi dirinya.

Kau brengsek Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu. Kau bilang kau mencintai Jongin? Bukankah kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk melindungi Jongin. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Membuatnya menangis ketakutan. Hah. Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari para bajingan penagih hutang itu.

 _'keparat! dimana otakmu Oh Sehun'_ umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jika memang berniat untuk menolong Jongin kenapa tidak langsung tolong saja. Membayar hutang-hutang Jongin tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin seketika kan? Jumlah segitu bukanlah masalah untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Lalu kenapa kau meminta sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari Jongin hanya untuk mengganti beberapa peser uangmu. Membuat Jongin terlihat seperti wanita murahan hanya karena ketidak berdayaannya menghadapi hutang-hutang ayahnya.

 _'brengsek! brengsek! brengsek!_ ' Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin. Dia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada kebodohanya. Marah pada hawa nafsunya. Matanya terpejam erat dan giginya mengatup rapat menahan amarahnya. Tangan-tangannya meremas rambutnya erat.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Sehun jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi ada perasaan senang yang menyelip kedalam hatinya. Apakah Sehun tidak jadi melakukan _'itu'_? Tapi kenap—

Deg.

Apakah Sehun jijik dengannya?

Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terluka. Apakah dia semenjijikkan itu? _well_ , tentu saja. Apa bedanya dia dengan pelacur-pelacur di jalanan. Dengan senyum getir dia menarik selimut disampingnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sehun lirih.

"Huh?" Jongin kaget tentu saja.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya aku mengambil keuntungan saat kondisimu sedang kacau. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" permintaan maaf Sehun terdengar begitu tulus. Membuat hati Jongin menghangat.

Sekarang masih salahkah Jongin jika dia mencintai Sehun? Bagaimana bisa Jongin menolak pesona Oh Sehun sekarang?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria bajingan sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan sekarang?" Jongin membalas dengan senyum tak kalah kecut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia merasakan tangan Sehun mendarat di pipinya menarik wajahnya untuk mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang kini terlihat serius.

"Tidak pernah sekali pun aku berpikiran seperti itu Jongin. Ini semua salahku. Kau sedang berantakan dan aku malah memanfaatkannya" mata mereka tetap terkunci satu sama lain dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

"Begitu pun aku sajangnim. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku berpikiran seperti itu. Anda hanya ingin menolong dan saya mengerti" kata Jongin lembut mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang sekarang terlihat kalut.

"Aku memang ingin menolong tapi tetap saja bukan alasan untuk perbu-" ucapan Sehun terputus saat dia merasakan sepasang bibit yang manis menempel pada bibirnya. Bibir siapa? Bibir Jongin tentu saja.

Apakah sekarang Jongin benar-benar telihat seperti wanita murahan karena mencium bosnya secara tiba-tiba?

 _Well, who cares?!_

Yang dia tau ciuman Sehun benar-benar mampu menenangkannya tadi. Dan dia berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan mencium Sehun. Dan sepertinya ciumannya berhasil terlihat dari tubuh Sehun yang merileks, lengan-lengan sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin begitu juga lengan Jongin yang melingkar di leher Sehun.

Ciuman kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar lembut. Bukan hanya semata-mata saling menempel dan melumat bibir masing-masing. Melainkan lebih. Seperti saling berkomunikasi mencoba menyalurkan perasaan. Rasa bersalah, sesal, sedih, cinta. Semuanya. Terlalu banyak untuk dideskripsikan. Begitu ciuman itu terlepas mereka saling memandang. Tidak ada kata yang terucap tapi mereka sudah mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Jongin sempat kaget saat tubuhnya didorong pelan oleh Sehun sampai terbaring di tempat tidur. Sempat terlintas di benaknya apakah Sehun akan melanjutkan _'kegiatan'_ mereka yang tadi. Tapi ternyata dia salah Sehun malah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik Jongin ke pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah Jongin. Selamat malam" kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Selamat malam sajangnim" balas Jongin membiarkan kehangatan tubuh Sehun menyelimutinya. Begitu menenangkan. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan nyawa ayahnya yang sedang terancam untuk sesaat.

* * *

Pagi menjelang cahaya matahari menerobos gorden putih yang menutupi jendela besar di kamar itu membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya. Mata Sehun terbuka membuatnya melihat wajah Jongin yang masih tertidur dipelukannya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak pernah bangun dikondisi seperti ini _-dengan memeluk sesorang maksudnya_. Kecuali ketika Haowen manja nya sedang kumat dan minta ditemani tidur. Efek terlalu lama menduda mungkin.

Bibir Sehun tertarik melihat Jongin tidur. Gadis ini lucu sekali membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana mulutnya agak terbuka dengan lucu saat tidur. Bagaimana dia selalu mengerutkan alisnya dan makin mendekatkan diri ke Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Sehun saat Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya. Mungkin Jongin kedinginan secara mereka kan mas—

Deg.

Sehun membeku.

Mereka telanjang.

Memori kejadian semalam seketika memenuhi pikiran Sehun. Rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri apalagi ketika melihat kissmark yang berhamburan dibahu dan leher Jongin-karyanya semalam. Membuat alisnya mengerut dan matanya memancarkan sosok kesedihan.

Masih larut dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar Jongin sudah membuka matanya setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Sajangnim?" seketika lamunan Sehun buyar mendengar suara Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Jongin" sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Pa-pagi sajangnim" Jongin benar-benar gugup sekarang. Maksudku dia benar-benar merasa awkward berada di kondisi seperti ini. Saking gugupnya Jongin sampai memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun. Membuat lehernya yang penuh kissmark terlihat jelas membuat senyuman Sehun luntur dan tatapan matanya meredup.

Merasa Sehun diam saja Jongin kembali menatap Sehun yang sedang melihat sesuatu ditubuhnya dalam diam. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan matanya sampai pada pundaknya yang yang penuh kissmark. Sehun merasa bersalah dan Jongin tau itu. Dengan segera dia mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk menutupi pundaknya. Dia tidak mau Sehun merasa makin bersalah.

Dan Sehun mencium Jongin. Lagi. Entah sejak kapan atau sejak kemarin mungkin mereka jadi mencium satu sama lain untuk berkomunikasi. Mereka berdua yang memang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang banyak bicara dan kata orang sedikit kaku jadi mereka susah mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini _-love and affection_. Mungkin itulah yang mendasari cara komunikasi dengan ciuman yang mereka pilih.

Padahal mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya sekedar bos dan sekretaris.

Tidak kurang.

Namun mungkin bisa lebih di masa depan.

Tapi yang jelas tidak sekarang. Sekarang mereka hanyalah sebatas bos dan sekretaris.

Meskipun kalau dilihat dari pola interaksi mereka sekarang yang jelas-jelas lebih dari sekedar bos dan sekretaris. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada pernyataan pasti yang mengikat hubungan mereka secara jelas. Kecuali kontrak kerja Jongin dengan Oh Corp, tentu saja. Yang secara otomatis membuat Jongin hanya sekretaris Sehun.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dibawah terpaan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Serasa dunia milik berdua. Terbuai manisnya bibir satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar pintu kamar yang mereka tempati telah terbuka dan menampakkan carbon copy dari seorang Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Haowen.

"Daddy?" panggilan dari bocah berusia 6 tahun itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memandang horror ke arah Haowen yang memicingkan mata dan mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Ha-haowen" Mati kau Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan fakta bahwa kalian sedang berada di rumah dengan kedua anakmu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Habis sudah. Mau menjawab apa Sehun kalau putranya ini sudah bertanya. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Haowen melepaskan pegangannya dari pintu membuat pintu itu tertutup menyembunyikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar dari mata-mata penasaran para maid yang suka bergosip.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Kenapa hanya berdua di dalam kamar?"

"Kenapa kalian telanjang?"

"Dan berpelukan"

"Dan mencium bibir"

Haowen terus menyerang Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sambil terus melangak mendekati tempat tidur putih itu. Membuat daddy-nya memutar otaknya susah payah unyuk menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya _'pantas'_ untuk diberikan pada putranya.

"Haowen... itu... err..."

Alis Haowen makin berkerut mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari Sehun. Dengan sigap Haowen menaiki kasur itu dan berjongkok dihadapan kedua orang dewasa di depannya. Lelah memandangi Sehun yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, Haowen beralih memandangi Jongin. Jongin jadi gugup dipandangi oleh Oh Sehun kecil.

Dia memang pernah mendengar dari rekan kerjanya kalau Oh Haowen katanya seperti kloningan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Secara fisik memang, Jongin akui itu benar. Lihatlah mata itu, hidungnya, bibirnya. Demi Tuhan apakah Sehun membuat Haowen seorang diri? Karena Jongin bersumpah dia tidak menemukan orang lain dalam wajah Haowen. Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

Apalagi mata itu. _God_ , tatapan yang dilemparkan Haowen pada Jongin. Tatapan tajam, dingin dan mengintimidasi yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh mata tajam Sehun kini sedang terpasang sempurna di mata Haowen. Tanpa sadar Jongin meremas lengan Sehun pelan karena terus-terusan dihujam oleh tatapan Haowen.

' _Siapa sih sebenarnya wanita ini?'_ batin Haowen kesal. Kenapa dia tidur dengan Daddy? Kenapa dia dipeluk Daddy? Kenapa dia dicium Daddy? Bukankah kata soensaengnim itu hanya hal-hal yang boleh dilakukan pada... Tunggu. Jangan-jangan...

"Mommy?" tanya Haowen dengan suara pelan pada Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Mommy" kali ini Haowen merengek dengan keras melihat wajah cengo Sehun.

"Dia mommy Haowen kan?" tanya Haowen menuntut dengan muka cemberut.

"Haowen sebenenarnya buk-" ucapan Sehun terputus melihat putra semata wayangnya tiba -tiba memeluk Jongin erat. Erat sekali. Haowen mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kaget tentu saja. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dipeluk anak-anak. Jongin sering dipeluk dan memeluk anak kecil. Karena memang pada dasarnya Jongin suka anak kecil. Bahkan tetangganya sering menitipkan anak mereka pada Jongin ketika akhir pekan.

Tapi, _come on_. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini juga. Telanjang di dalam kamar dengan bosmu dan putra bosnya sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil menggumamkan kata mommy dan.. Hei? Apakah Haowen menangis? Karena Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dadanya.

"Haowen sayang.." Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Haowen dari leher Jongin tapi langsung ditepis oleh anak itu. Haowen mengintip dari dada Jongin dengan mata basahnya.

"Haowen ingin Mommy" kata Haowen lirih dengan air mata mulai mengumpul di matanya. Sehun mati kutu melihat putranya seperti itu. Sehun akui Sehun bukanlah ayah yang terbaik. Sudah banyak moment-moment penting yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Haowen yang Sehun lewatkan. Dan dia tau anak-anaknya kesepian. Sehun tidak bisa menemani mereka setiap saat karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Baekhyun dan Haowen mungkin bermandikan uang tapi mereka tetaplah kekurangan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kasih sayang. Hal sederhana memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Maka jangan salahkan Baekhyun dan Haowen yang dianggap orang-orang memiliki pribadi yang dingin, keras dan kaku-seperti Sehun-karena tidak adanya sosok yang menghangatkan dan melunakkan hati mereka yang perlahan membatu karena kesepian. Ini salah sehun, Sehun tau itu. Dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya hanya saja kadang dia bingung bagaimana menunjukkannya.

"Daddy?" tanya Haowen. Air matanya sudah tumpah dan membuat hati Sehun mencelos. Sehun memejamkan matanya berpikir. Haruskah dia melakukannya? Haruskah? Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan melemparkan tatapan _'Bisakah kau membantuku?'_ pada Jongin.

Jongin bingung sekarang. Maksudku sangat bingung. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. Merasa dipandangi Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haowen yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Jongin tau perasaan Haowen. Dia tau betul. Karena dia juga tidak memiliki ibu seperti Haowen. Tapi Jongin masih sedikit lebih beruntung. Dia pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang seorang ibu walaupun hanya sebentar. Sementara Haowen? Yang Jongin dengar ibu Haowen meninggal saat melahirkan Haowen. Itu artinya tidak sama sekali. Tidak pernah Haowen merasakan yang namanya memiliki Mommy sejak dirinya baru lahir.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memeluk Haowen

dan satu tangannya lagi mengelus kepala Haowen. Tidak ada jawaban secara verbal tapi Haowen sudah tau jawabannya dengan pelukan hangat Jongin, elusan lembut di rambutnya, dan senyuman manis yang dia terima haowen tau. Dia punya Mommy! Haowen punya Mommy!

Dengan senyum yang paling lebar yang pernah tercetak di wajahnya. Haowen kembali menerjang Jongin dan memeluknya. Kali ini terlalu keras sampai tubuh Jongin terbanting ke kasur belakangnya. Haowen tidak perduli. Dia akan minta maaf nanti. Tapi sekarang Haowen hanya ingin memeluk Mommy erat. Erat sekali. Supaya Mommy nya ini tidak pergi seperti Mommy yang satu lagi. Yang kata Tao gege sedang tidur di dalam tanah.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin dan putranya saling berpelukan. Tidak pernah dia melihat Haowen sebahagia ini. Tapi di satu sisi perasaan bersalah mengisi hatinya. Bagaimana jika Haowen nanti tau kalau Jongin bukanlah Mommy nya. Akankah Haowen marah? Membencinya? Atau membenci Jongin? Ah Sehun akan memikirkan itu nanti sekarang biarkanlah Haowen bahagia dengan Mommynya.

"Ah Haowen tau!" pekik Haowen sambil bangkit dari pelukan Jongin.

"Ada apa, son?" tanya Sehun pada putranya.

"Haowen akan membawa Mommy keluar. Dan menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau sekarang Haowen punya Mommy" dengan semandgat Haowen berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Jongin hanya terdiam di ujung tempat tidur. Kenapa? Karena Jongin malu. Dia masih telanjang. Mana mungkin dia berdiri sambil telanjang dan memungut bajunya yang berceceran. Nanti kelihatan oleh Sehun _-padahal Sehun sudah melihat semua kemarin._

"Mommy kenapa diam saja? Ayo buruan" rengek Haowen tidak sabaran.

"Ba-baju..." kata Jongin pelan.

"Ah! Daddy tutup matamu. Mommy malu" perintah Haowen pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menurut saja karena dipelototi oleh Haowen. Haowen lalu berlari kesana kemari mengambilkan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai untuk Jongin.

"Aish ngapain juga kalian berdua tidur tidak pakai baju. Apakah AC nya rusak? Kalian kepanasan?" Haowen menyerahkan baju-baju itu pada Jongin membuat Sehun dan Jongin meringis mendengar omelan polos Haowen.

"Oh. Lihatlah ini. Mommy sampai digigit nyamuk" kata Haowen menunjuk kissmark di badan Sehun. Oh Haowen sayang itu bukan digigit nyamuk melainkan digigit Daddymu.

Jongin segera memakai bajunya yang kemarin-atasan piyama Sehun sebelum Haowen kembali menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang macam-macam karena kondisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak pakai celana?" tanya Haowen.

"Celananya terlalu besar" kata Jongin sambil menarik turun piyama itu untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Akan aku suruhkan Nenek Lee mencari celana untuk Mommy. Daddy buka matamu Mommy sudah selesai" Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Haowen yang sudah menarik Jongin ke arah pintu.

"Haowen mau menunjukkan Mommy ke semua orang" kata Haowen semangat.

"Haowen mandi dulu" perintah Sehun.

"Nanti" jawab Haowen singkat. Lalu meninggalkan kamar dengan Jongin yang masih diseret-seret. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar Sehun kembali merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, benar-benar Haowen akan jadi keras kepala kalau sedang ingin. Tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Haowen yang seperti itu.

Sehun melirik kesamping dan meraih pinselnya di meja nakas untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau sudah cari infonya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne sajangnim. Kim Jonghyun. 52 tahun. Dia memiliki hutang pada seorang pemilik klub tempatnya biasa berjudi. Sekaramg dia disekap oleh orang itu" kata seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hmm. Siapkan uangnya. Aku akan menemuinya hari ini"

"Ne sajangnim" dan sambungan terputus. Sehun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal empuk di belakangnya.

"Haowen tunggu dulu"

* * *

"Neneeeeek Leeeeee~~" protes Jongin tidak dihiraukan oleh Haowen. Dia malah memanggil seseorang dengan suara lantang. Hingga muncul lah wanita tua menghampiri mereka.

"Ya tuan muda?" wanita yang dipanggil nenek Lee itu mendekati mereka dan Jongin lihat dia terkejut melihat kondisi Jongin yang berantakan. Menggunakan baju Sehun, beberapa kissmark terlihat di lehernya, dan rambut nya acak-acakan. Tentu saja siapapun yang melihat akan berpikiran bahwa semalam mereka telah melakukan _'itu'_ kan.

"Nenek Lee apa yang kau lihat. Kau membuatnya takut" Haowen memarahi nenek Lee saat merasakan Mommynya meremas tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat nenek Lee kaget dan terheran-heran. Sejak kapan Haowen sepeduli ini pada orang asing.

"Maafkan saya nona. Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?"

"Carikan baju untuk Mommy _ku_ " kata Haowen dengan penekanan di bagian - _ku._

"Mommy?" mungkin Tuhan sedang ingin menguji kekuatan jantung nenek Lee. Karena kata-kata Haowen sukses membuatnya kaget. Lagi.

"Iya Mommyku. Mommy punya Haowen" Kata Haowen lumayan lantang membuat beberapa maid memandang kearah mereka tidak percaya.

"Ha! Kalian tidak percaya ya sama Haowen. _Well,_ sayang sekali karena Haowen tidak bohong sekarang. Jadi kalian semua jangan genit-genit sama Daddy nanti Mommy akan memarahi kalian. Wleeeeek" Haowen menjulurkan lidahnya kearah para maid. Secara reflek Jongin melupakan rasa takutnya ketika dipandangi tadi. Dengan lembut dia menutup mulut Haowen dengan tangannya.

"Haowen tidak boleh seperti itu" kata Jongin lalu menarik tangannya membiarkan Haowen berbicara.

"Kenapa? Mereka memang suka genit pada Daddy" Haowen protes sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Haowen.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan Haowen" kata Jongin lembut.

"Apakah Mommy akan menyuruh Haowen minta maaf?"

"Tentu saja" mendengar jawaban Jongin Haowen makin merengut kesal. Dia cemburu. Cemburu pada maid-maid itu. Kenapa jadi mereka yang dibela Mommy.

"Kalau Haowen tidak mau?" tanya Haowen lagi. Jongin hanya diam tapi pandangan matanya meredup.

"Apa Mommy akan sedih?" Haowen memegang kedua pipi Jongin dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Haowen menghela nafasnya kasar. Ish kalau bukan Mommy yang meminta.

"Hey kalian" panggil Haowen memutar kepalanya kearah para maid tubuhnya masih menghadap Jongin dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di pipi Jongin.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini karena Mommy yang meminta.." Haowen memutus kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas lalu melanjutkannya "..Haowenmintamaaf" dengan ceoat Haowen mengatakannya lalu memeluk Jingin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jongin. Sungguh Haowen malu sekali sekarang.

Sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Haowen. Haowen yang katanya tidak kalah dingin dari Sehun ternyata tsundere. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Mommy jangan tertawaa~" rengek Haowen.

"Maaf maaf"

"Udah ah ayo kita kekamar Haowen" Haowen melepas pelukannya membiarkan Jongin berdiri tapi langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Masih malu ternyata. Dan mereka beranjak meninggalkan para maid dan nenek Lee yang sedang bengong.

Kenapa mereka bengong? tentu saja karena tingkah Oh Haowen, tuan muda mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Haowen semanja itu pada seseorang. Dan sepatuh itu. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? kenapa dia bisa sehebat itu. Yang berhasil membuat Oh Haowen bertekuk lutut. Perasaan iri menyelimuti mereka. Pakai pelet apa wanita ini sampai-sampai bisa menarik seorang Oh Sehun ke ranjang batin mereka iri _-Cih berbicara ngawur padahal Sehun dan Jongin tidak melakukan itu._ Tunggu lah sampai dia bertemu nona Baekhyun batin mereka sebal.

* * *

Baekhyun memandang penampilannya di cermin sebelum mengambil tas dan ponselnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sempat mendengar beberapa keributan tadi, tapi siapa peduli paling para maid-maid alay itu. Dia berjalan menuju tangga sambil memainkan ponselnya saat matanya menangkap Haowen yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita.

Dan apa-apaan penampilan wanita itu. Menjijikkan. Seperti wanita murahan saja.

"Haowen" panggil Baekhyun.

Senyuman Jongin langsung luntur saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Haowen. Siapa dia? atau mungkin Oh Baekhyun?

"Oh Baek noona" Haowen melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Jongin dan menarik tangan Jongin menuju Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya singkat saat Haowen dan wanita asing itu sudah berada di depannya. Ketidak sukaan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Apalagi mata sipitnya yang memandang Jongin dari atas kebawah. Pandangan menilai.

"Mommy" balas Haowen singkat. Membuat alis Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda Haowen" Baekhyun menatap Jongin lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sungguh noona dia Mommy"

"Bukan Haowen dia hanya pelacur!"

Deg.

Mendengar kata pelacur membuat hati Jongin serasa tertohok. Dan matanya memamanas menampung air mata yang mulai berkumpul.

"Pelacur? Apa itu?" Haowen bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau ingin tau? Pelacur itu wanita murahan yang dengan tidak tau malunya menjual tubuh mereka untuk mendap-"

"Baekhyun" Suara Sehun menginterupsi kalimat Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang Daddy membawa pulang pelacur dan menidurinya dirumah? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dihotel? Atau tarif wanita ini terlaku mahal sampai Daddy tidak punya uang lagi untuk ke Hotel"

"Baekhyun jaga ucapanmu" geram Sehun tegas.

"Aku akan menjaga ucapanku kalau kau juga menjaga sikapmu Dad" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya karena amarah.

"Baek noona kau membuat Mommy menangis!" teriak Haowen pada Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya Mommy Haowen. Dia. Bukan. Mommymu! Dia hanya berpura-pura!" Baekhyun juga ikut berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hah! lihatlah ini bahkan sekarang kau lebih membelanya. Apa dia sebegitu hebatnya diranjang sampai kau seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun sarkatis setengah berteriak.

"OH BAEKHYUN" bentak Sehun pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Daddy membentaknya? Apa kau bercanda? Apa Baekhyun bermimpi sekarang? Seumur-umur tidak pernah sekalipun Daddy membentaknya. Tapi sekarang hanya karena perempuan jalang ini Daddy membentaknya.

Amarah terkumpul di ubun-ubun Baekhyun dan menjelma menjadi air mata yang kini perlahan-lahan menetes dari matanya.

Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Ba-baekhyun.." Lidah Sehun kelu melihat air mata Baekhyun terus menetes.

 _"It is all my fault?"_ Tidak Baekhyun ini salah Daddy. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjawab tapi hatinya mencelos melihat Baekhyun terus menangis membuatnya membisu.

 _"Are you going to blame me?"_ Tidak baekhyun. Tidak.

 _"Is she more important than me?"_ Baekhyun bukan begitu. Daddy Mohon.

Brengsek katakan sesuatu Oh Sehun umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Are you hate me now?"_ Sehun tetap diam. Yang dianggap Baekhyun sebagai iya.

 _"Great. You can always replace me with the newer version. The trashier one.."_ Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menatap Jongin yang juga menangis dengan tajam lalu melanjutkan _"..like you did with mom"_ ucap Baekhyun final. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meinggalkan rumah. Dia muak. Dan terluka. Air matanya tak hentinya menetes.

"BAEK NOONA" teriak Haowen coba memanggil Baekhyun.

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP HAOWEN"_ teriak Baekhyun balik lalu membanting keras pintu depan.

Haowen bergeming, dia sebenarnya tidak tau betul apa yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya pagi yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya sebagai hari pertamanya memiliki Mommy hanya menyisahkan luka pada pada hati mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holaaa~ saya apdet karena besok mau uts jadi mungkin agak mogok dulu nulis chap selanjutnya.

anyway di chap ini saya ganti sama Jongin nggak jadi _nganu._ Karena setelah saya pikir-pikir _Jongin's first time_ terlalu berharga kalau terlalui gitu aja. Ada yang kecewa sama keputusan saya? Maafkan T-T saya sendiri juga nggak nyangka kalau bakalan gini. haruskah saya ganti sumary nya?

Dan yang udah nungguin Haowen sama BBH gimana? saya kok ngerasa si cabe omongannya kurang pedes ya ke si jongin. Tapi ah sudahlah kasian nini kalo saya siksa terus :'3

Sekian curhatan saya. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

_"Great. You can always replace me with the newer version. The trashier one.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menatap Jongin yang juga menangis lalu melanjutkan "..like you did with mom" ucap Baekhyun final. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meinggalkan rumah. Dia muak. Dan terluka. Air matanya tak hentinya menetes._

 _"BAEK NOONA" teriak Haowen coba memanggil Baekhyun._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP HAOWEN" teriak Baekhyun balik lalu membanting keras pintu depan._

 _Haowen bergeming, dia sebenarnya tidak tau betul apa yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi._

 _Pada akhirnya pagi yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya sebagai hari pertamanya memeiliki Mommy hanya menyisahkan luka pada pada hati mereka._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk ke kursi belakang mobil yang biasanya dia pakai. Menyuruh supir nya cepat-cepat meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Oh. Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya sambil terisak. Sungguh Baekhyun masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Demi apa dia di bentak oleh ayahnya! Apa baekhyun bermimpi sekarang? Kalau iya tolong bangunkan Baekhyun sekarang juga! Air matanya terus saja mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Apa sekarang Baekhyun terlihat berlebih? _Well_ jangan salahkan Baekhyun, seperti kata teman-temannya dia adalah seorang princess di mata Daddynya. Sebut apa yang Baekhyun mau dan Daddynya akan membawakannya. Bahkan Baekhyun ragu Daddy nya akan menolak kalau Baekhyun minta dibawakan bulan. _A princess indeed._ Jadi tidak salah kan kalau Baekhyun sangat terpukul sekarang.

Dan apa-apaan wanita itu! Sungguh Baekhyun sangat membencinya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia berkeliaran di rumah orang dengan penampilan seperti itu! Bukankah pelacur seharusnya pergi pagi-pagi buta setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Bukannya ikut merayu anak orang yang baru saja ditidurinya untuk memanggilnya Mommy kan! Baekhyun bersumpah sampai galaxy runtuh pun tidak akan pernah dia menerima wanita itu jadi Mommynya. Jangankan jadi Mommynya keberadaannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun jijik.

"Apakah kita akan ke sekolah nona?" pertanyaan dari supirnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ke rumah bibiku" balas Baekhyun singkat. Dia tidak mungkin ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah.

Mobilnya terus berpacu untuk kerumah bibinya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca. Pikirannya melayang-layang mengingat kejadian tadi. Air matanya lalu menetes kembali.

Seperti biasa Joonmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho selalu sibuk ketika pagi. Berlarian kesana kemari untuk mengurus suami, kedua anaknya, sampai memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sebenarnya di rumahnya banyak maid tapi dia ingin mengurus keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

Saat sedang asyik sarapan bersama salah satu maidnya datang menghampirinya.

"Nyonya Joonmyeon di depan ada nona Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun eonni?" tanya Yixing. Dan dengan semangat dia berlari menuju pintu depan menghampiri Baekhyun diikuti Joonmyeon dibelakangnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Joonmyeon melihat Baekhyun. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab sambil terus terisak.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sayang siapa yang datang?" tanya Yifan dari belakang dan langsung kaget melihat keponakannya menangis di pelukan istrinya.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan.

"Baekhyun benci daddy" kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau berantem dengan Sehun?" tanya Yifan lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Biar aku telpon Sehun" kata Yifan dengan nada tegas. Melihat gelagat suaminya Joonmyeon sudah tau kalau Yifan marah karena Yifan dan Sehun sebenarnya berasal dari spesies yang sama, terlihat cuek diluar tapi kalau sudah menyangkut putri kecilnya mereka bisa lagi berbahaya dari naga yang kelaparan.

"Biar aku saja yang telpon. Lebih baik kau berangkat dengan anak-anak nanti terlambat" kata Joonmyeon mencegah. Yifan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Benar juga dia dan Sehun sama -sama orang yang kaku. Kalau mereka berbicara sekarang bisa jadi perang dunia ketiga terjadi.

* * *

Semua masih membeku ditempatnya semenjak Haowen pergi. Air mata Jongin terus menetes namun isakannya ia tahan. Haowen yang tidak tahan melihat Mommy nya menangis segera menarik tangan Jongin pelan untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Haowen tubuh Jongin merosot ke lantai. Isakannya pecah. Sebenarnya wajar saja jika reaksi Baekhyun seperti itu, Jongin ingin mencoba memahami perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya terus saja menetes, hatinya berkedut-kedut nyeri.

"Mommy. Haowen mohon jangan menangis lagi" pinta Haowen memelas melihat Jongin menangis. Tangan-tangan kecil Haowen memegang pipi Jongin dan menghapus air mata Jongin yang mengalir.

"Baekhyun noona sebenarnya tidak nakal kok. Mommy jangan marah ya sama Baekhyun noona. Mommy juga jangan menangis lagi ya" pinta Haowen lagi kali ini sambil memeluk leher Jongin. Satu lagi kesamaan antara Sehun dan Haowen yang Jongin temukan. Pelukan mereka hangat. Dan menenangkan.

Dengan perlahan Jongin membalas pelukan Haowen merasakan ketenangan yang perlahan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum Jongin kembali mengumpulkan hatinya yang berserakan. Haowen yang merasakan isakan Mommynya berhenti segera melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat kondisi Momnynya.

"Mommy sudah tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Haowen sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air mata Jongin.

"Ne Haowen. Terima kasih ya" kata Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Haowen pelan dan tersenyum. Karena Haowen sudah menenangkannya mungkin ini saatnya Jongin membalas dengan menjadi Mommy Haowen untuk sementara.

"Kalau begitu Haowen mau mandi sama Mommy"

"Haowen tidak malu? Haowen kan laki-laki" goda Jongin pada Haowen.

"Kebanyakan teman Haowen sih sudah malu kalau mandi sama Mommynya. Tapi kan mereka sering dimandikan Mommynya. Sementara Haowen tidak pernah. Haowen ingin sekali dimandikan Mommy sebelum Haowen tambah besar dan akan benar-benar malu untuk dimandikan"

Jongin tertegun.

"Haowen juga ingin disuapi, ditemani tidur, dibacakan dongeng, bermain bersama Mommy, makan masakan Mommy, dijemput Mommy, dipeluk dan dicium" tambah Haowen dengan raut sedih yang nyata.

Astaga Jongin tidak menyangka.

Separah ini kah?

Dibalik semua gemerlap kehidupan mewah seorang Oh Haowen. Haowen hanyalah seorang anak yang kesepian. Bukan lagi robot-robotan atau mobil _remote control_ mahal yang dia inginkan. Haowen hanya ingin diperhatikan. Bukan hal yang mahal kan? Tapi ironis Haowen tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Tidak perlu lusinan maid seperti yang dimilikinya. Haowen hanya butuh satu saja. Satu orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Bukan karena uang daddynya. Bukan karena dia putra dari pengusaha terkaya se-Korea. Bukan karena dia Oh Haowen yang membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut hanya karena mendengar marganya. Bukan. Bukan itu.

Dia ingin disayangi hanya sebagai Haowen. Seorang bocah tk yang membutuhkan hangatnya pelukan seorang yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Seorang ibu. Sudah tidak lebih dari itu.

Mata Jongin kembali berkaca-kaca. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang terasa sakit saat melihat Haowen seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan" kata Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Haowen mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Mari kita lakukan semua yang Haowen inginkan. Mommy akan memasak untuk Haowen, menyuapi Haowen, memandikan Haowen, bermain bersama Haowen, menemani Haowen tidur, memeluk dan mencium Haowen. Semuanya. Mari kita lakukan bersama" ajak Jongin bersemangat sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri memanggil dirinya Mommynya Haowen. Ah Jongin tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin membuat Haowen tersenyum saat ini.

Dan benar saja senyuman Haowen mulai mengembang sekarang.

"Benarkah?" pekik Haowen dengan penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja" balas Jongin tidak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan. Apa yang pertama kali kita lakukan?" tanya Haowen.

"Emmm bagaimana kalau _morning kiss_?"

" _Morning kiss_?" tanya Haowen bingung.

"Iya supaya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Haowen" jelas Jongin lalu membawa Haowen kedalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut pipi Haowen.

"Selamat pagi Haowen" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Sementara Haowen masih mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya setelah menerima ciuman lembut Jongin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Haowen masih tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

" _Morning kiss_ " jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tolong lakukan sekali lagi" pinta Haowen menyodorkan pipinya yang belum mendapat ciuman dari Jongin. Dengan senang hati Jongin menuruti permintaan Haowen. Setelahnya senyum Haowen mengembang seraya kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipinya.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Jongin. Dan Haowen hanya mengangguk penuh semangat. Dengan senyum lebar Jongin meghujani wajah Haowen dengan ciuman-ciumannya membuat Haowen terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang giliran Haowen" kata Haowen lalu balas menciumi wajah Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita lakukan yang kedua. Mandi bersama" kata Jongin.

"Ay ay captain" kata Haowen lalu mereka menuju ke kamar mandi Haowen sambil berpelukan.

* * *

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dia habis mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin seolah-olah air dingin tadi akan ikut membawa rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Sehun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca didepannya yang sedang memantulkan bayangan seorang pria brengsek yang telah melukai hati putri kesayangannya dan orang yang dicintainya. Hah siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh _-brengsek-_ Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat menahan amarahnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sehun melirik sekilas dari kaca didepannya dan mendapati bibi Lee disana menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya sudah mengetuknya tapi tidak ada jawaban jadi saya langsung masuk" kata bibi Lee.

"Benarkah? Ada keperluan apa bibi Lee?"

"Tadi nyonya Joonmyeon menelpon dia berkata bahwa nona Baekhyun sedang berada di rumahnya jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir" kata bibi Lee lalu melihat tuannya yang hanya terbalut handuk putih di pinggangnya itu menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" lanjut Sehun.

"Sekarang ijinkan aku berbicara sebagai ibumu Sehun bukan sebagai kepala maid dirumahmu" suara bibi Lee berubah menegas tidak ada lagi nada hormat disuaranya dan panggilan tuan untuk Sehun.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya nya.

"Sekertarisku"

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini di kondisi yang berantakan semalam?" tanya bibi Lee lagi.

"Dia terlilit hutang ayahnya. Aku menemukannya di apartemennya dengan kondisi yang buruk. Jadi aku merasa harus menolongnya" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Dia hanya sekertarismu kan? Atau kau menganggapnya lebih? Dia spesial untukmu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Ya dia spesial. Sangat spesial. Dialah wanita yang menjungkir balikan hidupku yang monoton ini" balas Sehun seteleh berpikir.

"Dan kau meniduri wanita spesial itu?" mendengar pertanyaan bibi Lee sorot penyesalan tampak di kedua matanya yang ikut terpantul di bayangannya di kaca.

"Hampir. Aku memanfaatkan ketidak berdayaannya membayar hutang ayahnya untuk melakukaknnya. Tapi dia disana menangis ketakutan membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak lebih baik dari bajingan-bajingan diluar sana. Maka dari itu aku tadi sangat marah pada Baekhyun saat mengatai Jongin seperti itu karena faktanya Jongin tidaklah seperti itu. Akulah yang brengsek disini" aku Sehun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau memang brengsek. Menjaga hati 2 perempuan yang kau cintai saja tidak bisa dan mereka menyebutmu Oh Sehun yang sempurna. Maka dari itu berhentilah menatap bayanganmu di cermin dan minta maaflah pada mereka. Kau sudah tampan tanpa harus mengaca lama-lama" kata bibi Lee sambil tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya mau tak mau membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ibu" kata Sehun tulus pada sosok yang telah dianggapnya ibu itu yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman.

"Pakailah bajumu Tuan. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti" bibi Lee kembali ke mode kepala maidnya berucap sopan ke Sehun lalu membungkuk dan ijin pergi dari sana.

Sehun segera bergegas mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai setelan jas nya setelah merasa siap, Sehun turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di meja makan masih kosong belum ada Haowen dan Jongin.

"Halo noona" Sehun menelpon noonanya untuk menanyakan keadaan putrinya.

"Halo Hun" balas Joonmyeon dari sebrang sana.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Aku harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun" kata Sehun.

"Jangan dulu Hun. Baekhyun belum siap. Lakukan nanti. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja disini" kata Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku" kata Sehun mengalah.

"Tentu saja"

"Katakan aku minta maaf. Dan aku menyayanginya"

"Pasti Hun" kata Joonmyeon terakhir sebelum memutus telponnya.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja. Nafsu makannya hilang, dia pusing sekali kalau punggungnya ke kursi dibelakangnya dan memjamkan matanya. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Daddy" mata Sehun terbuka begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat putranya dan Jongin turun dari tangga dengan kondisi yang segar sehabis mandi. Haowen tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Jongin. Selesai menuruni tangga Haowen segera menyeret Jongin menuju Daddynya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haowen. Haowen segera menghambur ke pelukan daddynya.

" _Morning_ Haowen" sapa Sehun memeluk Haowen.

" _Morning_ daddy" balas Haowen lalu mencium pipi daddynya membuat Sehun bingung. Tidak biasanya Haowen menciumnya.

"Haowen mencium daddy?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Itu namanya _morning kiss._ Kata mommy supaya hari daddy jadi lebih menyenangkan" jelas Haowen.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sehun melirik Jongin. Jongin sendiri agak takut dilirik Sehun. Dia takut dianggap tidak baik karena mengajari Haowen yang macam-macam.

"Tentu saja dad" jawab Haowen cepat. Tak disangka senyum Sehun perlahan mengambang.

"Kalau begitu lakukan lagi" kata Sehun menyodorkan pipinya yang satu lagi kepada Haowen.

"Haowen akan berikan yang banyak untuk daddy supaya hari daddy menyenangkan" Haowen lalu menyerang wajah tamoan Sehun dengan ciuman-ciumannya membuat Sehun tertawa.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

Ah benar-benar.

 _Like father like son._

"Sudah. Ayo kita sarapan sama-sama" pekik Haowen bersemangat. Sehun kembali duduk di kursinya sementara Haowen menarikkan kursi untuk Jongin. Setelah Jongin duduk Haowen ikut duduk. Dipangkuan Jongin.

"Haowen kursinya kan masih banyak" kata Sehun.

"Haowen maunya dipangku" kata Haowen singkat malah menyamankan duduknya di pelukan Jongin.

"Maafkan dia Jongin. Dia memang agak manja. Padahal laki-laki" cibir Sehun dibagian akhir sengaja untuk menggoda Haowen.

"Aku tidak manja dad! Dan apa salahnya kalau aku laki-laki!" protes Haowen merajuk.

"Mom daddy nakal" Adu Haowen pada Jongin.

"Dasar tukang mengadu" ejek Sehun lagi. Jongin sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Tidak disangka bosnya yang dikenal dingin dan cuek ternyata agak kekanak-kanakan.

Jongin yang telah selesai memotong-motong roti panggang selai coklatnya lalu memasukkan satu potong ke mulut Haowen. Seperti permintaan Haowen tadi. Haowen ingin disuapi Mommy. Dengan senang hati Haowen menerimanya. Jingin bahkan juga membersihkan selai diujung mulut Haowen. Gerakan mereka berdua sangat natural seakan-akan mereka melakukan itu setiap hari.

"Kau bahkan disuap? Astaga Haowen kau sudah besar" protes Sehun.

"Biarkan dad" protes Haowen balik. Dan mereka melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Haowen tidak sekolah?" tanya Sehun setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"Tidak. Haowen mau bolos hari ini dan main sama Mommy" jawab Haowen santai menyesap susu coklatnya. Mata Jongin membelalak mendengar jawaban Haowen. Haowen sampai membolos karenanya.

"Haowen masuklah sekolah" kata Jongin.

"Tidak mau mom. Membolos sehari tidak akan membuat Haowen bodoh kok. Lagipula Haowen sudah pintar"

"Tapi kan Hao-"

"Tidak apa-apa kan daddy?" tanya Haowen memotong ucapan Jongin dan menyerang Sehun dengan jurus puppy eyesnya yang sudah pasti membuat Sehun luluh.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hari ini saja" kata Sehun mengalah lalu bangkit untuk menuju ke pintu depan diikuti Haowen dan Jongin.

"Bisakah aku titipkan Haowen padamu?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka sampai didepan.

"N-ne" jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kau urus anakku, aku akan urus ayahmu" kata Sehun.

Deg.

Ayahnya.

Jongin hampir saja melupakan ayahnya yang sedang disekap.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah murung.

"Percayalah padaku Jongin" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin. Tapi nihil Jongin masih terlihat sedih dan murung. Well, bagaimana Sehun berharap Jongin akan tenang mendengar kata-katanya karena terakhir kali Sehun mengatakan itu Sehun hampir memperkosa Jongin.

Menghela nafas pasrah Sehun beralih ke Haowen yang menatap mereka bingung. Sehun berjongkok dan melempar senyum ke Haowen.

"Daddy pergi dulu okay. Baik-baik dirumah ya" kaya Sehun lalu mencium kening Haowen lalu bangkit dan hendak memutar badannya menuju mobil.

"Daddy tidak mencium mommy juga? Bukannya harusnya daddy mencium mommy?" tanya Haowen polos membuat Sehun terdiam dan melirik Jongin yang masih terdiam dengan wajah sedihnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong seperti sedang melayang. Huh percuma. Kata-kata Sehun tadi tidak akan mampu menenangkan Jongin yang sedang kalut memikirkan ayahnya. Mungkin memang hanya ada satu cara kalau sudah begini.

Jongin masih tenggelam pada pikirannya mengenai ayahnya. Dia samar-samar mendengar Haowen meminta Sehun untuk mencium Jongin secara tidak langsung-meskipun terdengar seperti sedang bertanya tapi Haowen sebenarnya menyuruh daddynya untuk mencium Jongin. Jongin juga dapat mendengar langkah tegas Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Jongin kira Sehun hanya akan mengecup singkat kening atau pipinya, semata-mata hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Haowen. Tapi Jongin salah.

Dagunya diangkat membuat kepalanya mendongak dan detik berikutnya dia merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mendarat dibibirnya. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel tapi Sehun melumat bibir Jongin lembut. Mencoba menenangkan Jongin. Ciumannya seolah-olah berkata _'Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon percayalah padaku'._ Bagaiman Jongin bisa tau arti ciuman Sehun? _Well_ , entahlah. Jongin hanya tau saja. Entah dari mana. Mungkin memang pada dasarnya komunikasi macam ini lebih bekerja pada mereka daripada komunikasi secara verbal.

Gelombang ketenangan perlahan memenuhi tubuh Jongin seiring dengan ciuman Sehun. Tubuh Jongin merileks dan dia ikut memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi mereka berciuman seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Tidak peduli berpasang-pasang mata sedang memandang mereka. Tidak peduli pekikan kaget dan hinaan dari para maid yang sedang mengintip dari jendela. Tidak peduli seringaian puas di bibir Haowen.

Tidak peduli.

Tidak peduli pada apapun.

Pada siapapun.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua yang entah sejak kapan berpelukan. Dengan tangan Sehun di pinggang Jongin dan tangan Jongin meremat kemeja depan Sehun dan membuatnya sedikit kusut. Tapi sekali lagi. Mereka tidak peduli.

Menyudahi ciuman mereka, mata mereka beradu pandang. Menatap manik satu sama lain dalam, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin. Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja" kata Sehun. Dan Jongin hanya mampu mengangguk terlalu tenggelam dalam manik hitam Sehun. Melihat Jongin mengangguk Sehun hanya tersenyum. Enggan beranjak dari posisi mereka karena terlalu nyaman. Sampai Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba melepaskan diri karena risih dengan hinaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Tapi Sehun tetap memeluknya malah memperat pelukan mereka seolah ingin makin membuat maid-maid disana kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentak Sehun membuat maid-maidnya tersentak ketakutan.

"Usir saja mereka daddy. Aku tidak suka" tambah Haowen dingin.

"Tentu, _son_ " jawab Sehun tidak kalah dingin sontak saja mereka langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam memohon maaf.

"Jaga mulut kalian. Dan berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain" kata Sehun dengan nada rendah lalu kembali fokus pada Jongin yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka Jongin" kata Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Jongin singkat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Melirik ke arah Haowen yang menyeringai sambil memasang smug face nya.

"Tadi sepertinya aku bilang mencium bukan memakan bibir mommy" goda Haowen.

"Dasar anak nakal" balas Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Haowen sambil tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya. Duduk di kursi kemudi dan memacunya keluar dari rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Jongin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupan Sehun.

Sehun juga menjungkir balikkan milik Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Saya tau ini pendek ;-; dan feelnya kurang kerasaa mungkin karena efek berhenti pas uts jadi feelnya ilang ;-; Tapi nggak papa deh habis gelap terbitlah terang. Biarin si Jongin bernafas dulu abis diomelin sama si byuncabe.

Dan ini si Ohse sama Jongin keliatan berlebihan nggak sih kalau mereka komunikasinya sambil nyium? .-. /sekaliansehunmodus/

Ah sudahlah sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan :'3

Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

_"Dasar anak nakal" balas Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Haowen sambil tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya. Duduk di kursi kemudi dan memacunya keluar dari rumahnya._

 _Meninggalkan Jongin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk._

 _Bukan hanya Jongin yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupan Sehun._

 _Sehun juga menjungkir balikkan milik Jongin._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian ini Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Haowen. Dia memandikan, menyuapi, memasakkan makan siang, bermain bersama, membacakan dongeng. Semuanya. Semuanya yang Haowen minta. Yang tentu saja membuat Haowen senang sekali. Jongin sendiri sudah cukup bisa bernafas lega setelah mendapat telpon dari Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah aman di apartemennya.

Tapi sepertinya ketenangannya tidak bertahan lama. Setelah selesai memandikan Haowen di sore hari Baekhyun pulang. Masih dengan pakaiannya tadi pagi dan mata yang agak sembab sedang berteriak di pintu masuk.

"KENAPA WANITA ITU BELUM PERGI JUGA?!" RUMAH INI BUKAN TEMPAT PENAMPUNGAN!" teriak Baekhyun murka saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin masih disana.

"Nona Baekhyun ini perintah ayah anda" kata Bibi Lee mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU PERINTAH SIAPA! AKU MERASA TERGANGGU DENGAN KEHADIRANNYA!" teriak Baekhyun lagi menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin yang mengintip dari lantai atas.

"Nona Baekhyun saya mohon mengertilah keadaan Tuan Haowen" pinta bibi Lee lagi.

"Kalian ingin aku mengerti keadaan Haowen?! Kalau begitu mengertilah keadaanku juga!" Baekhyun sekarang hanya setengah berteriak karena lagi-lagi amarahnya berubah menjadi air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata sipitnya. Hati Jongin mencelos. Terlalu banyak yang terluka hanya karena kehadirannya. Terutama Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya melemparinya dengan ucapan tajam tapi tidak ada sedikit pun terbesit perasaan benci pada Baekhyun. Mungkin terluka iya. Karena Jongin sendiri hanya manusia biasa. Tapi benci? tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Sekali lagi Jongin tegaskan ini bukan salah Baekhyun. Hah. Siapa sangka seorang Kim Jongin adalah orang yang naive?

Sebut Jongin apapun yang kalian mau. Jongin tidak peduli. Karena itulah yang Jongin lihat dari sudut pandangnya.

Bahwa ini semua bukan salah Baekhyun.

Bukan salah Baekhyun kalau dia kehilangan ibunya sehingga membuat wataknya seperti itu.

Bukan salah Baekhyun saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendobrak ketenangan keluarga kecil Sehun dengan kehadirannya.

Bukan salah Baekhyun juga kalau adiknya menginginkan seorang ibu dan salah mengartikan kehadiran Jongin.

Tapi tidakkah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ini semua juga bukan salah Jongin? Bukan Jongin yang meminta berada di posisi ini. Bukan salah Jongin juga kalau dia secara tidak sengaja jatuh pada Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Karena semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengertilah tidak ada yang meminta agar semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Mari kita buat ini mudah" kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

 _"Dia yang pergi. Atau aku yang pergi"_ ucap Baekhyun menantang. Bibi Lee bungkam. Dia memang kepala maid disini tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhak untuk memutuskan hal seperti ini.

Hening dalam waktu yang luamayan lama sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Baik. Biar aku yang pergi" Baekhyun memutar badannya hendak menuju pintu depan dan kembali meninggalkan rumah. Tidak menghiraukan tubuh tua bibi Lee yang berusaha memegang lengannya. Jongin hanya bisa memandang sambil menggenggam pegangan tangga erat. Ingin menghentikan Baekhyun tapi dia sadar diri. Siapa dia? Bisa apa dia? Baekhyun bisa lebih marah kalau dia ikut campur. Jadilah dia hanya bisa berdiam diujung tangga dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Sekarang Baekhyun telah pergi dan keheningan menyergap. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara masih terlalu tegang dengan peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Tubuh Jongin merosot terduduk di tangga paling atas. Air matanya memaksa untuk keluar tapi mati-matian ditahan. Tidak sepantasnya dia yang menangis karena ini semua salahnya.

"Mommy Haowen mohon buka pintunya! Jangan biarkan Baekhyun noona nakal lagi" teriakan Haowen dari dalam kamarnya. Ya. Jongin memang sengaja mengunci Haowen dikamarnya. Tidak sepantasnya Haowen melihat adegan tadi. Dan Jongin juga tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran antara Haowen dan Baekhyun karena dirinya. Sudah cukup banyak kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya mengelap air mata yang ternyata sedikit mengalir dari matanya dan beranjak menuju kamar Haowen. Membuka pintu kamar Haowen dengan senyum lembut seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Didalam kamar terlihat Haowen yang memasang wajah paniknya, rambutnya masih setengah basah dan berantakan karena belum sempat disisir.

"Mommy Baekhyun noona nakal lagi ya? Dia membentak mommy lagi ya?" tanya Haowen begitu Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang membentak mommy" kata Jongin mengelus kepala Haowen sayang.

"Bohong. Tadi Haowen mendengar Baekhyun noona berteriak"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Haowen. Percayalah pada mommy" pinta Jongin membuat Haowen menghela nafasnya mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Haowen pasrah.

"Haowen jangan cemberut begitu dong. Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa" kata Jongin melihat Haowen yang cemberut.

"Mommy bohong. Pasti ada apa-apa. Baekhyun noona nakal lagi kan sampai mommy menangis" Ah sial. Bukannya Jongin sudah menghapus air matanya tadi. Tapi kenapa Haowen masih tau kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Sungguh Haowen tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita ke taman belakang bukankah Haowen tadi ingin kesana" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Haowen.

"Baiklah" kata Haowen pasrah.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di ayunan taman belakan kediaman keluarga Oh dengan Jongin menyuapi Haowen cheese cake.

"Apakah mommy membenci Baekhyun noona?" tanya Haowen setelah menerima potongan terakhir cheese cakenya.

"Tidak. Kenapa mommy harus membenci Baekhyun noona?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Ya karena Baekhyun noona nakal pada mommy. Dia meneriaki mommy dan membuat mommy menangis"

"Baekhyun noona pasti punya alasan melakukan itu" kata Jongin lembut.

"Karena Baekhyun noona tidak punya mommy? Tapi kan sekarang sudah ada mommy" protes Haowen menunjuk Jongin membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak semudah itu Haowen. Baekhyun noona sedang mengalamai masa sulit. Percayalah pada mommy. Mommy mengerti perasaan Baekhyun noona" kata Jongin.

"Mommy mengerti?"

"Ya karena mommy juga sama seperti kalian dulu. Mommy juga tidak punya mommy"

"Apakah dia juga tidur di dalam tanah?" Jongin sempat tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Haowen.

"Ya dia sedang tidur di dalam tanah" kata Jongin dengan mata menatap lurus dan kesedihan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan setiap kali dia mengingat ibunya.

"Mommy jangan sedih" kata Haowen mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Tidak kok. Mommy tidak sedih karena ada Haowen" Jongin lalu memeluk Haowen yang dibalas oleh Haowen. Dan mereka berpelukan sepanjang sore mencoba mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

* * *

Sehun masuk kerumahnya pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dia harus lembur hari ini karena pagi harinya dia harus mengurus ayah Jongin jadilah pekerjaannya menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan sampai malam.

Seperti biasa begitu melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu masuk bibi Lee akan langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang tuan"

"Ya terima kasih" jawab Sehun singkat sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya tadi nona Baekhyun pulang. Tapi dia pergi lagi" Sehun sempat senang mendengar Baekhyun pulang tapi alisnya berkerut begitu tau putrinya itu pergi lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Nona Jongin" jawab bibi Lee singkat.

Ah.

Sehun mengerti.

Jadi karena Jongin masih berada di sini Baekhyun pergi.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kembali ke rumah Nyonya Joonmyeon" jawab bibi Lee.

Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga.

"Maafkan saya tuan" kata bibi Lee penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak tidak ini salahku" kata Sehun.

Ya. Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sempat berhenti sebentar dan mengintip ke dalam kamar Baekhyun yang tengah kosong itu sebelum melanjutkan jalannya. Melihat pintu kamar Haowen, Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada kamar Haowen. Sehun membuka pintu kamar Haowen sedikit dan masuk tanoa suara kesana.

Di dalam sana dia melihat Jongin yang tengah tidur berbaring dengan tangan kiri yang memegang buku dongeng dan tangan kanan yang memeluk Haowen _-yang seharusnya juga tertidur-_ tapi tidak. Bukannya tertidur Haowen malah sedang bertengkurap memandangi wajah tidur Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Jongin lembut dengan senyum yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya.

"Haowen kenapa belum tid-"

"Ssssstttt" belum sempat Sehun selesai bicara Haowen sudah memutusnya, meletakkan satu jari telunjuk didepan mulutnya sambil memelototi Sehun. Menyuruh Sehun untuk diam.

"Jangan keras-keras Mommy _ku_ sedang tidur" bisik Haowen sedikit keras supaya dapat didengar Sehun tapi juga tidak mengganggu tidur Jongin. Dan Sehun tidak bisa mengelak penekanan kata-ku pada bagian mommyku yang diberikan Haowen sangatlah tegas. Ya Oh Haowen memang bocah yang posesif.

Posesif seperti ayahnya yang sebenarnya tidak tega Jongin di klaim oleh Haowen sendiri. _Hei ayolah Sehun dulu yang menemukan Jongin._

Apakah Sehun terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekarang?

Who cares? Itulah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Sehun berjalan kepinggiran ranjang Haowen, mengambil buku dongeng dari tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Sehun membenarkan posisi tidur Jongin dan menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh Jongin lalu membuat gesture supaya Haowen masuk kedalam gendongannya. Yang dengan segera dipatuhi oleh Haowen. Sehun membawa Haowen ke balkon kamar Haowen. Mereka ingin berbincang-bincang tanpa menganggu Jongin.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di balkon kamar Haowen.

"Haowen mau begadang" kata Haowen mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun karena merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Sehun yang peka langsung membuka jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Haowen sambil ikut mengeratkan pelukannya .

"Anak kecil tidak boleh begadang Haowen"

"Biarin. Nanti kalau Haowen tidur mommy pergi" kata Haowen dengan nada sedih yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sehun sempat terdiam sesaat.

"Mommy tidak akan pergi. Mommy kan sedang tidur" bujuk Sehun pada Haowen.

"Iya sih.. Tapi kan.." suara Haowen melirih.

"Percayalah pada daddy Hao. Mommy sedang tidur jadi Haowen tidur juga ya" kata Sehun bangkit dari duduknya hendak membawa Haowen masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oke. Tapi daddy tidur sama Haowen sama momny juga ya" pinta Haowen.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi daddy mau mandi dulu" kata Sehun meletakkan Haowen di tempat tidurnya. Jongin masih terlelap dengan posisi miring sambil memeluk salah satu guling Haowen erat. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah tidur Jongin yang menurutnya lucu. Sementara Haowen malah cemberut karena dia iri pada gulingnya yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Jongin. Astaga pada guling pun Haowen cemburu.

"Mom. Mommy~~" rengek Haowen masih cemberut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin lembut.

"Ermm. Haowen?" Jongin menggeliat(?) dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan kesadaran yang hanya secuil.

"Peluk" kata Haowen singkat masih tetap cemberut. Jongin yang masih sangat mengantuk pun hanya mengangkat satu lengannya sedikit memberi celah untuk Haowen masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dengan sigap Haowen menarik guling yang dipeluk Jongin dan membuangnya sembarangan. Rasakan kau guling batin Haowen evil.

Sekarang posisi guling tadi telah digantikan oleh Haowen.

" _Mom kiss_ " Jongin yang sudah hampir kembali tertidur kembali membuka matanya sedikit dan mengecup kening Haowen membuat cemberut Haowen hilang. Haowen mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium dagu Jongin membuat senyuman Jongin juga mengembang.

 _"Good night mom"_

"Mhmmm" Jongin tidak sanggup menjawab karena sudah kembali terlelap.

"Bergegaslah mandi dad. Jangan hanya tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu" cibir Haowen yang melihat daddynya hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Iya iya dasar anak nakal" kata Sehun beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menunggumu dad"

"Iya Haowen"

Sehun menepati janjinya selesai mandi dia benar-benar kembali ke kamar Haowen. Dan Haowen juga menepati janjinya, Haowen juga belum tertidur karena menunggu Sehun meskipun kesadarannya sudah tipis karena digerus oleh rasa kantuk.

"Lama sekali" protes Haowen lemah. Dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Maafkan daddy. Sekarang tidurlah besok kau harus sekolah" Kata Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Haowen dan Jongin lalu menggengam salah satu tangan Haowen sebelum Sehun ikut tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

Suara bising diluar mengganggu tidur Sehun. Melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati hanya dirinya lah yang berada disana. Tidak ada Haowen. Tidak ada Jongin. Mungkin nereka babgun dan sedang di luar.

Sehun mengucek matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba menangkap suara berisik diluar.

"KATAKAN DIMANA DIA?!" itulah yang pertama kali didengar oleh Sehun. Suara teriakan Haowen. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar.

"KATAKAN DIMANA MOMMYKU! KEMBALIKAN DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Haowen marah.

"Mommy anda tadi keluar tuan dan sampai sekarang belum kembali" kata salah satu maid disana sambil berusaha memegangi tangan Haowen yang sedang meronta-ronta dibantu dengan beberapa maid lainnya.

"Tuan Haowen saya mohon tenanglah" bujuk bibi Lee.

"KALIAN BOHONG! MOMMY SUDAH JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN HAOWEN! KALIAN YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN MOMMY"

"Tidak tuan bukan begitu" kata bibi Lee sebelum tubuh Haowen melayang dan berada di dalam gendongan Sehun. Kedua lengan Sehun mengehentikian rontaan Haowen dengan mudahnya padahal tadi 3 maid saja kesusahan.

"Haowen dengarkan daddy" kata Sehun.

"TIDAK KEMBALIKAN MOMMYKU! AKU MAU MOMMY! AKU MAU MOMMY!"

"Daddy tau! daddy tau! Nanti kita akan cari mommy. Tapi sekarang daddy mohon tenanglah" suara Sehun tegas tapi ada nada memohon juga didalamnya.

"Haowen mau mommy..." suara Haowen melirih lalu air matanya mulai mengalir bersama dengan isakan-isakannya. Sehun segera membawa kepala Haowen ke bahunya dan mengelus-elus punggung Haowen. Sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Iya iya daddy tau. Habis ini kita cari mommy" kata Sehun. Dia kira Haowen sudah tenang tapi dia salah. Nyatanya Haowen kembali berteriak teriak lagi.

"HAOWEN MAUNYA SEKARANG! HAOWEN MAU MOMMY! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN MOMMY HAOWEN!" lagi-lagi Haowen berontak dari gendongan Sehun sambil berteriak.

"Iya Haowen iya daddy tau! Tapi tenanglah dulu sekarang" Oke Sehun mulai jengah melihat tingkah Haowen yang tidak bisa diatur membuat nada suara Sehun menegas tapi tidak sampai membentak Haowen. Sudah cukup dia melakukan kesalahan dengan membentak Baekhyun kemarin.

"A-anu tuan..." salah satu maid disana dengan takut-takut mencoba memanggil Sehun.

"Apa!" bentak Sehun. Sungguh dia pusing sekali sekarang dengan Haowen yang masih mengamuk digendongannya.

"I-itu tadi nona Jongin menitipkan sesuatu untuk tuan Haowen" tambah maid itu dengan suara bergetar setelah dibentak Sehun. Haowen yang mendengar nama mommy nya disebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang mommy titipkan?" tanya Haowen tangisnya mulai reda karena mendengar nama Jongin.

"Itu ada di meja makan tuan" kata Maid itu memandu Sehun yang menggendong Haowen ke meja makan. Sesampainya di meja makan Sehun melihat bahwa meja itu telah penuh dengan makanan-makanan yang biasanya akan disukai anak-anak. Berbagai macam olahan sosis dan nugget, telur dadar yang dibuat lucu, sayur-sayuran yang ditata semenarik mungkin supaya anak kecil lebih semangat memakannya.

"Inii..." Haowen tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya nona Jongin tadi bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyiapkan ini untuk tuan Haowen"

"Tapi kenapa mommy pergi. Mommy sayang kan dengan Haowen" kata Haowen lirih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja mommy sayang Haowen. Mommy hanya sedang ada urusan saja. Nanti daddy akan menjemput mommy jadi sekarang ayo kita sarapan lalu siap-siap untuk kesekolah oke?" kata Sehun mendudukkan Haowen di salah satu kursi disana.

"Haowen tidak mau sekolah. Haowen mau ikut menjemput mommy" kata Haowen keras kepala dia sudah berhenti menangis moodnya agak membaik saat melihat masakan Jongin. Haowen merasa bahwa mommy masih menyayanginya.

"Tapi mommy anda ingin agar anda sekolah. Dia bahkan sudah membuatkan ini untuk anda. Apa tuan Haowen ingin membuat mommy sedih?" kata bibi Lee menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna biru bergambar robot kesukaan Haowen.

"Bento?" tanya Haowen.

"Ne bento untuk tuan Haowen dibuatkan oleh mommy" bibi Lee menyerahkan kotak makan itu ke tangan mungil Haowen yang langsung diterima oleh Haowen.

"Nenek Lee siapa yang kau panggil mommy? dia mommyku bukan mommymu" rajuk Haowen sambil manyun. Yang benar saja mommy itu hanya milik Haowen dan tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya mommy. Hanya daddy dan Baekhyun noona yang diizinkan oleh Haowen menanggil Jongin mommy.

"Maafkan saya tuan" kekeh bibi Lee melihat keposesifan Haowen. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Sehun kecil.

Haowen mengambil note kecil yang menempel dikotak bekalnya dan membacanya. Tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun ikut membacanya. Bahkan Sehun.

"Ne Haowen akan sekolah dan tidak akan nakal" kata Haowen setelah membaca note itu. Lalu membuka kotak bekalnya dan tersenyum melihat bento buatan Jongin.

"Dad Haowen akan sekolah tapi daddy harus berjanji untuk membawa mommy pulang"

"Tentu saja Haowen" kata Sehun tersenyum akhirnya Haowen mau sekolah.

"Untuk mommy Haowen akan makan semua sayur ini, sekolah yang pintar dan tidak nakal" janji Haowen pada dirinya sendiri sebelum emnyantap masakan Jongin.

Sehun? Sehun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa mengatur Haowen yang keras kepala hanya dengan secarik kertas. Sehun saja yang sudah 6 tahun menjadi ayah Haowen kadang masih kesusahan mengatur Haowen. Nah Jongin? Demi Tuhan mereka bahkan baru bertemu kemarin.

Jongin ini apa ya?

Sakti mungkin?

Entah daya tarik apa yang dimiliki Jongin sampai bisa membuat semua laki-laki dari keluarga Oh ini bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Daddy antarkan Haowen sekolah ya hari ini?" tanya Haowen membuyarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja Hao"

Dan Sehun benar-benar mengantarkan Haowen tidak peduli rapat direksi yang harus dihadirinya. Haowen lebih penting sekarang.

Pada akhirnya rapat direksi harus diundur karena keterlambatannya.

"Krystal dimana Jongin?" tanya Sehun saat tidak melihat Jongin di kantor.

"Jongin izin hari ini sajangnim" kata Krystal Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Kosongkan jadwalku hari ini" perintah Sehun datar.

"Ta-tapi sajangnim-"

"Lakukan Krystal aku sibuk hari ini" oerintah Sehun lagi dengan tegas.

"Ne sajangnim" Dan Krystal mana mampu menolak kalau sidah dihujam tatapan dingin Sehun seperti itu.

* * *

Jongin memasuki apartemennya dengan rasa bersalah yang tidak dapat dikurangi. Dia habis mengantarkan ayahnya yang akan pergi ke Busan ke halte terdekat. Tadi pagi saat Jongin pulang dari rumah Sehun dia sempat dimarahi ayahnya karena tiba-tiba menghilang dan dimintai uang karena ayahnya akan ke Busan.

Sekarang setelah dia sendirian pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Haowen.

Bagaiman keadaan anak itu?

Apakah dia tadi menangis saat tau bahwa dirinya pergi?

Apakah Haowen sudah sarapan?

Apakah susunya sudah dihabiskan?

Apakah Haowen belajar dengan baik di sekolah?

Ah benar-benar dia tidak ikut punya anak tapi kenapa dia yang khawatir mati-mati an seperti ini.

Jongin akhirnya hanya mampu mendudukkan badannya di sofa di ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakannya. Dia izin kerja hari ini tadi dia sudah menghubungi Krystal. Mau menata apartemennya masih malas. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk sedikit bersantai sambil pikirannya berkelana memikirkan Haowen dan Baekhyun

"Siapa yang datang? Apa mungkin barang ayah ada yang ketinggalan jadi dia kembali?" Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"S-sajangnim?" kata Jongin lalu membeku ditempatnya melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Sehun risih dipandangi tetangga Jongin.

"Maafkan saya. Silahkan masuk" Jongin menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Sehun memasuki ruang tamu sempit Jongin yang bahkan ukurannya lebih kecil daripada kamar tidur Haowen.

"Maafkan saya ini agak berantakan" kata Jongin sungkan dengan Sehun.

"Santai saja Jongin. Ngomong-ngoming dimana ayahmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia baru saja berangkat ke terminal. Dia akan tinggal di Busan untuk sementara waktu. Dia ingin menenangkan diri katanya"

"Bagus" pekik Sehun cepat.

"Bagus?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Tidak. Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan ikut denganku" perintah Sehun. Apa ini? Apa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk bekerja?

"Tapi saya sedang izin hari ini sajangnim"

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu ke kantor hari ini Jongin"

"Tapi kan..." Jongin ragu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengajakmu keluar sebagai Sehun bukan sebagai atasanmu" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang menurut Sehun sendiri adalah pandangan memohon tapi dimata Jongin pandangan Sehun bukanlah memohon melainkan menghipnotis.

"Saya akan berganti baju sebentar" kata Jongin mengalah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia semudah itu mematuhi Sehun? Ah Demi Tuhan bunuh Jingin sekarang. Jongin berjalan gontai menuju lemarinya dan membukanya. Dan kali ini terdengar erangan frustasi dari bibirnya.

Harus memakai baju apa dia sekarang?

Baju kerja? Tidak mungkin karena tadi Sehun sudah bilang tidak akan menyuruhnya ke kantor.

Bajunya yang biasa dipakai keluar? Celana jeans dan sweater? _Damn_ tidak mungkin juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia berjalan dengan Sehun yang tengah memakai setelan jas mahalnya dengan celana jeans belel dan sweaternya.

Ingin rasanya Jongin memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ah sial harusnya dia tidak menolak saat diajak Kyungsoo membeli beberapa potong dress.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Jongin jadi geli sendiri melihat tingkahnya. Dia seperti gadis remaja yang akan diajak kencan untuk pertama kalinya. _Well_ ini memang akan jadi pertama kalinya dia keluar dengan seorang pria. Bukannya Jongin tidak laku dulu. _Hell no._ Jujur saja banyak yang mengajaknya kencan saat dia masih sekolah dulu. Tapi Jongin selalu menolak mereka. Tapi ini, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak pada seorang Oh Sehun.

Pasrah akhirnya Jongin meraih sebuah dress yang dulu pernah dibelikan Sehun di butik noonanya. Dress ini sebenarnya baju kerja tapi setelah dilihat-lihat tidak terlalu formal kok. Jadi apa salahnya?

Memoles sedikit bedak diwajahnya dan memakai lipgloss dengan warna natural Jongin melangkah kan kakinya keluar setelah menyisir rambutnya.

Sehun sedang memandangi foto masa kecil Jongin yang terpasang di dinding sambil tersenyum. Ternyata Jongin sudah lucu sejak kecil. Sehun terlalu larut memandangi foto Jongin sampai mendengar pintu kamar Jongin dibuka.

Dan damn bagaimana mungkin Jongin terlihat secantik itu? Sehun memandangi Jongin dari atas sampai bawah sambil tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai?

Jongin sendiri merasa gugup dipandangi seperti itu. Apakah pakaiannya terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau terlihat seperti akan pergi berkencan" goda Sehun sambil tersenyum geli. Pipi Jongin langsung memerah. Ya benar pakaiannya terlalu berlebihan ternyata.

"Saya akan mengganti baju dahulu kalau begitu" kata Jongin berbalik menuju kamarnya lagi tanpa memandang Sehun. Dia terlalu malu untuk memandang wajah Sehun. Saat hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya dia merasakan tangannya digenggam dan tubuhnya ditarik menuju pintu depan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jongin. Kau terlihat cantik sekali" kata Sehun sambil terus menarik tangan Jongin. Sementara Jongin? Mungkin dia akan melayang kalau Sehun tidak menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sajangnim?" tanya Jongin saat keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan berjalan menuju mibil Sehun di sebrang jalan.

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan sajanganim. Aku Sehun hari ini" kata Sehun.

"Jadi anda ingin.."

"Ya aku ingin kau berhenti memanggilku sajangnim. Panggil saja Sehun. Dan berhentilah berbicara terlalu formal kepadaku" kata Sehun kini mereka sudah ada di depan pintu mobil Sehun.

"Tidak bisa sajangnim. Sekalipun anda bukan atasan saya tapi tetap saja saya lebih muda" tolak Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti berbicara formal kepadaku. Itu sudah bagian dari kebudayaan kita. Yang aku inginkan berhentilah berbicara terlalu formal kau boleh berbicara formal tapi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku akan menelanmu bulat-bulat Jongin" Sehun berhenti lalu melanjutkan.

"Dan ya aku lebih tua darimu kau boleh memanggilku Oppa kalau kau mau" goda Sehun sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan Jongin bersumpah Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya tadi. Jongin sendiri hanya terdiam didepan pintu yang telah dibukanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakan orang.

"Jongin cepatlah oppa menunggumu"

Kan.

Sehun menggodanya lagi.

"Sajangnim" rengek Jongin pelan sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun hanya terkekeh sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Holaaaaa~ Ini fast update nggak? Iya kan? iya kan? iya dong /maksa/

Ah masihkah kurang panjang? Maaf kalau iya.

Dan disini si byun cabe mulai merusuh lagi walaupun cuma dikit.

Dan sehun udah keliatan sifat aslinya yang jahil. Sebenernya saya mau buat Sehun jadi sosok yang cool gitu tapi ternyata saya tidak bisa membuang image evil dari seorang Oh Sehun jadi yah beginilah.

Untuk chap depan saya agak buntet ide jadi entahlah tapi akan saya usahakan updatenya cepet.

Dan untuk ff saya again saya pingin ngelanjutin sih abisnya saya gemes banget liat si nini sama Taeoh di Oh my baby :'3 Haruskah saya melanjutkannya? Tapi tanpa plot yang pasti cuma sekedar nyeritain daily life nya keluarganya HUnkai. Ada yang berminat kah? Siapa tau saya nganggur dan bisa ngelanjutin.

Untuk sekarang sekian dulu.

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

_"Jongin cepatlah oppa menunggumu"_

 _Kan._

 _Sehun menggodanya lagi._

 _"Sajangnim" rengek Jongin pelan sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun hanya terkekeh sebelum menjalankan mobilnya._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah Haowen nakal?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Haowen anak yang baik dia patuh dan tidak nakal" jawab Jongin.

"Salah. Dia patuh hanya padamu. Dia itu keras kepala dia jarang mau patuh padaku dan kakaknya dia hanya patuh padamu"

"Mungkin cara anda menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang kurang tepat. Haowen keras kepala anda sendiri pun juga keras kepala. Jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah bagaimana bisa ditemukan penyelesaian saat ada masalah" jelas Jongin.

"Jadi kau bilang aku keras kepala?" tanya Sehun melirik Jongin sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Menurut pengamatan saya seperti itu" jawab Jongin mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi kau memperhatikan aku?" goda Sehun. Lagi. Astaga entah Jongin harus kesal atau terpesona melihat seringaian Sehun.

"Bukan begitu" pipi Jongin memanas membuat dia membuang mukanya memandang keluar.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya aku memang keras kepala"

"Dan dalam hal ini aku juga yakin bahwa kau juga orang yang keras kepala" kata Sehun lagi.

"Memang. Tapi aku lebih senang menganggap bahwa aku tau kapan aku harus bersikap keras kepala dan kapan aku harus mengalah" jawab Jongin. Sehun tersenyum mendengar Jongin yang mulai mengurangi keformal-annya.

"Ya aku tau" kata Sehun memandang lurus ke jalan didepannya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau? Kau memperhatikanku?" tantang Jongin balik menanyakan pertanyaan Sehun tadi berharap mendapat reaksi yang yah mungkin dapat menghiburnya. Sampai dia sendiri lupa kalau dia tidak lagi berbicara formal.

"Ya aku memperhatikannmu. Kau tidak sadar?" Sehun tidak mau kalah malah menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Mata mereka bertemu untu sesaat sampai..

"Tolong perhatikan jalan di depan sajangnim" kata Jongin membuang muka.

"Aku Sehun, Jongin" kata Sehun kembali memandang jalan dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Sampai mereka tiba disebuah bangunan tk? Seoul International Kindergarden?

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin yang masih kebingungan.

"Haowen" kata Sehun memberikan clue untuk Jongin.

Ah Haowen.

Mengingat bocah itu membuat rasa bersalah Jongin kembali menyerang.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Haowen nanti" kata Jongin ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil Sehun seperti Sehun sendiri.

"Kau harus. Dia mengamuk dan menangis tadi pagi" Jongin meringis membayangkan Haowen yang mengamuk.

"Maaf" kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar bergantung padamu seperti itu"

"Aku juga" kata Jongin masih memikirkan Haowen.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu" Sehun menatap Jongin yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Jongin.

"Berhentilah jadi sekretarisku dan rawatlah Haowen dirumah" kata Sehun memohon sementara Jongin hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Bukanya dia tidak mau menjaga Haowen. Bukan.

Tapi kalau dia berhenti dari perusahaan Sehun bagaimana dia bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya pada Sehun?

"Ta-tapi kalau saya berhent-"

"Kau memikirkan hutangmu padaku?" tanya Sehun mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin. Jongin hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menganggapnya lunas kalau kau menerima tawaranku" kata Sehun enteng seolah-oleh hutang Jongin hanya beberapa won.

"Tapi bukankah penawaran ini terlalu menguntungkan untukku. Maksudku hutangku terlampau banyak hanya untuk dilunasi dengan menjaga Haowen" Jongin memang orang miskin tapi dia tidak pernah suka memiliki hutang budi.

"Tidak, ini setimpal. Bagiku mencari orang yang cocok untuk Haowen lebih sulit dari menggali berlian Jongin. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Haowen" jelas Sehun setengah memohon.

"Aku mohon Jongin. Tinggal lah dirumahku dan jaga Haowen. Kau sendirian bukan sekarang?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Kumohon Jongin" mohon Sehun.

"Aku mohon tolong aku"

"Y y-ya tapi.." Sehun sempat tersenyum tapi berhenti ketika mendengar kata tapi.

"Tapi?"

"Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin. Dia tau Baekhyun sangat membencinya dan merasa terganggu karena kehadiran Jongin. Jika Jongin tinggal dirumah Sehun lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku akan mengurus Baekhyun. Aku sudah berencana untuk berbicara padanya setelah ini" kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti hanya dengan berbicara"

"Memang. Tapi ini semua harus diluruskan. Sudah waktunya Baekhyun sadar bahwa tidak semua keinginannya dapat aku penuhi. Tidak selamanya seluruh dunia hanya berporos padanya" Sehun memandang lurus kedepan tapi nada suaranya terdengar penuh rasa bersalah karena Sehun tau dialah penyebab Baekhyun jadi seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia minta dibawakan bulan Jongin?" lanjut Sehun memandang Jongin lekat-lekat yang kini juga sedang memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Jongin tersenyum getir lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku tau ini kekanak-kanakan tapi aku benar-benar iri pada Baekhyun sekarang" kata Jongin masih dengan senyuman getirnya membuat Sehun bingung dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bahkan berpikir keras bagaimana caranya memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak akan diminta oleh Baekhyun sendiri karena itu jelas mustahil. Sedangkan ayahku?" Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Aku bahkan ragu dia akan menemaniku saat aku memintanya dalam kondisi sekarat" tatapan mata Jongin kosong dan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku dan Haowen yang akan menemanimu kalau kau sekarat" kata Sehun membuat Jongin menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku mohon jangan sekarat" Sehun memandang Jongin, suaranya terdengar ringan seperti sedang bercanda tapi matanya berkata bahwa dia serius. Sangat serius. Jongin tersenyum lagi, kali ini bukan senyum yang getir atau sedih. Senyumnya senyum yang apa ya? haru? senang? entahlah.

"Aku memang tidak berencana untuk sekarat" canda Jongin. Dan Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Suara bel tanda sekolah Haowen telah usai terdengar. Beberapa murid-murid disana keluar dan langsung disambut oleh supir atau perawat mereka yang telah menantikan kehadiran mereka. _Benar-benar anak kalangan elit._

Sehun dan Jongin menajamkan penglihatan mereka mencari-cari Haowen. Sampai menemukan sosok tinggi Haowen _-untuk ukuran anak seusianya-_ sedang berjalan sambil memeluk kotak bekal buatan Jongin.

Haowen menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari supir yang biasa menjemputnya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu mommy.

"Haowen kenapa kau masih membawa kotak bekal murahan itu. Buang saja Haowen!" seru salah seorang teman sekelas Haowen.

"Tidak! Ini buatan mommyku! Haowen mau tunjukkan ke mommy kalau bekalnya sudah Haowen habiskan semua!"

"Haowen bohong mana mungkin itu buatan mommy Haowen" kata seorang temannya lagi menyulut emosi Haowen.

"HAOWEN TIDAK BOHONG!" teriak Haowen.

"HAOWEN BOHONG! HAOWEN KAN TIDAK PUNYA MOMMY" balas temannya ikut berteriak.

"HAOWEN. PUNYA. MOMMY." Tangan Haowen terangkat hendak melemparkan kotak bekalnya ke muka temannya.

Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Tapi sebelum kotak bekalnya terlempar ada yang memegang tangannya dan tubuh Haowen terangkat keatas.

"Haowen" cegah Sehun.

"Lepaskan Haowen dad!" Haowen masih marah sambil meronta-ronta.

"Haowen jangan"

"Mereka duluan yang mulai dad!"

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh begitu Haowen. Itu sama saja kau nakal Haowen. Bukankah kata Haowen anak nakal membuat mommy sedih?" tanya Sehun.

"I-iya" kata Haowen mulai tenang.

"Kau mau membuat mommy sedih?"

"Apa maksud daddy?" tanya Haowen. Sehun hanya diam lalu memutar badannya membuat Haowen dapat melihat sosok Jongin yang bersandar di mobil daddy nya sambil tersenyum membuat mata Haowen membulat.

"MOOOOMMMYYYY" teriak Haowen turun dari gendongan Sehun dan berlari menuju Jongin yang menundukkan tubuhnya menyambut sambaran tubuh Haowen.

"Mommy kenapa mommy meninggalkan Haowen?" tanya Haowen memeluk Jongin erat.

"Maafkan mommy. Tadi mommy ada urusan" kata Jongin dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah. Tapi mommy janji jangan tinggalkan Haowen lagi ya?" Haowen menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan muka Jongin

"Janji" Jongin menautkan jari kelingkingking mereka berdua sambil tersenyum dan Haowen memeluk Jongin lagi. Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" kata Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya diikuti Jongin dan Haowen.

Sepanjang perjalanan Haowen terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Menceritakan bahwa dia tadi sangat takut saat bangun dan Jongin sudah hilang, menceritakan nilainya yang sempurna disekolah, menceritakan bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan semua bekalnya.

"Apakah daddy akan kembali bekerja?" tanya Haowen setelah turun dari mobil Sehun bersama Jongin. Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Oh.

"Tidak. Daddy akan menjeput Baekhyun noona"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong bawa Baekhyun noona pulang" kata Haowen.

"Tentu saja" kata Sehun mengelus rambut Haowen lalu mencium pipi Haowen sekilas. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin membuat Jongin membeku. Dicium Sehun bukanlah hal baru tapi jujur Jongin masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan ini.

Sehun masuk ke mobilnya dan memacunya menuju ke sekolah Baekhyun. Dia harus berbicara dengan putrinya itu.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah mulai sekolah hari ini meskipun seharian ini pikirannya kemana-mana. Terutama pada keluarganya. Apalagi daddynya.

Cih daddynya tidak pernah muncul setelah perkelahian mereka. Bahkan dia tidak menelpon Baekhyun. Sama sekali. Mata Baekhyun memanas air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Tidak biasanya kau membolos kelas nona Oh" terdengar suara berat dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun, sontak membuat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu menoleh.

"Chanyeol sunbae" kata Baekhyun setelah melirik sekilas kearah sunbae tingginya itu sebelum menunduk menyembunyikan mata sembabnya dibalik poninya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya di samping Baekhyun sambil terus mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang disembunyikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan duduk sendirian di bawah pohon saat jam pelajaran terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol yang menemukan Baekhyun di halaman belakang sekolah duduk sendirian sambil menangis. Ya Chanyeol sudah tau kalau Baekhyun sedang menangis. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tau sebelum Baekhyun sempat menutupinya. Chanyeol terlalu hafal pada tingkah Hoobae kesayangannya.

Hoobae kesayangan? Ya Baekhyun memang hoobae kesayangan Chanyeol. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi entah kenapa hubungan mereka belum diresmikan juga. Teman-teman mereka bahkan sampai heran padahal mereka berdua sudah seperti _match made in heaven._ Baekhyun yang sedikit kaku dan manja dan Chanyeol yang periang dan dewasa. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sesuai menurut teman-teman mereka karena hanya Baekhyun yang dapat memahami jalan pikiran ' _aneh'_ seorang Park Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol yang dapat tahan dengan sikap _'i am a princess i always get anything i want'_ milik seorang Oh Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau bilang aku bolos sunbae" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bolos?"

"Aku tidak fokus belajar jadi sekalian saja bolos"

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Chanyeol sunbae? Kau bolos juga?" Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol karena jujur dia sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini sekarang.

"Tim basket mendapat dispensasi karena harus latihan untuk turnamen" jawab Chanyeol pantas saja Chanyeol menggunakan jersey basketnya.

"Kalau begitu bukannya sunbae harusnya berlatih?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku tidak fokus berlatih jadi sekalian saja bolos" kata Chanyeol enteng mengulang kata-kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang matanya sudah mengering memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau kan kaptennya bagaimana mungkin kau bolos sementara anggota timmu berlatih sunbae. Tidakkak kau akan dimarahi nanti?"

"Tidak. Justru karena aku kaptennya tidak akan ada yang berani memarahiku" Chanyeol nyengir menampilakan sederan gigi putihnya.

"Pelatihmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pelatih baru akan datang seusai sekolah. Aku yang melatih mereka sekarang. Tuh aku bahkan kapten dan pelatih sekarang, tidak akan ada yang memarahiku"

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik sunbae" Baekhyun hendak memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menahan wajahnya. Wajah Chanyeol yang selalu dipenuhi oleh senyuman lebar kini memandangnya serius.

"Kau fikir aku bisa berlatih kalau melihatmu menangis?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Aku tidak menangis" sanggah Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"Bohong. Aku tau kau menangis" kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak sunbae"

Chanyeol membawa wajah Baekhyun kembali menghadap ke wajahnya. Memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun supaya gadis itu tidak bisa berpaling.

"Kalau memang tidak. Tatap mataku dan katakan bahwa kau memang tidak menangis" Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menangis karena faktanya dia memang menangis.

"Aku tau kau menangis" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Baekhyun. Kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun cuma bisa diam tapi dari gelagatnya Chanyeol tau jawabannya adalah iya.

"A-aku... Daddy..." Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab air matanya mengalir isakannya mulai terdengar. Dengan sigap Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Sssttt jangan diceritakan kalau memang kau tak sanggup. Menangislah keluarkan semuanya. Aku disini" dengan itu isakan Baekhyun pecah. Jersey bagian dada Chanyeol basah terkena air mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memeluk Baekhyun karena masalah Baekhyun adalah masalah keluarganya dan Chanyeol tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

Baekhyun baru menghentikan tangisnya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kembalilah ke gym sunbae pelatihmu mungkin sudah datang" kata Baekhyun mengelap air matanya.

"Maaf bajumu jadi basah" tambah Baekhyun pelan merasa bersalah melihat baju Chanyeol yang sangat basah dibagian dada.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau kan harus berlatih?" tanya Baekhyun balik lalu bangkit dari duduknya membersihkan rok seragamnya yang kotor karena duduk di tanah.

"Aku akan berlatih setelah mengantarmu" Baekhyun hendak menolak tapi melihat wajah keras kepala Chanyeol dia tau dia tidak dapat menolak. Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Toh bersama Chanyeol membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Kau mau mengantarku dengan jalan kaki?" Chanyeol tersenyum karena Baekhyun menerima ajakannya.

"Aku bawa motor Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau kan belum punya SIM. Bagaimana mungkin kau membawa motor"

"Tidak akan ada yang tau aku tidak punya SIM bahkan tidak akan ada yang tau aku murid SMP begitu aku memakai helm dan jaketku" kata Chanyeol. Memang tinggi Chanyeol memang bukan ukuran siswa SMP lagi.

"Terlebih lagi ayahku polisi aku akan baik-baik saja kalau ditangkap" canda Chanyeol sambil nyengir membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ya tentu saja putra Jendral Park" ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol makin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju motor Chanyeol mereka berdua bersenda gurau. Chanyeol selalu melemparkan lelucon-leluconnya pada Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu tertawa. Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan tawa dan tangan yang saling bertaut erat membuat beberapa mata memandang mereka iri. Tentu saja mereka iri melihat Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket tampan dengan Oh Baekhyun primadona sekolah bersuara emas tengah bergandengan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Walaupun mereka bukan resmi sepasang kekasih melainkan hanya shtm/? _-sunbae-hoobae tapi mesra._ Karena bagi Chanyeol status kekasih tidaklah terlalu penting yang penting dia dan Baekhyun saling suka atau cinta. Apakah terlalu cepat untuk anak smp berbicara tentang cinta? _Well_ terserah kalian kalau begitu, tapi memang itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia juga seorang laki-laki yang ingin mengklaim miliknya secara resmi dan mengikat Baekhyun secara pasti dia akan menembak Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya hanya saja tidak sekarang karena Chanyeol belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Untuk saat ini cukup sampai disini dulu status mereka sebagai _'shtm'_ toh semua orang sudah tau hubungan mereka hanya dari tingkah laku mereka seakan-akan di kening Baekhyun tertulis _'milik Park Chanyeol'_ begitu juga sebaliknya. Membuat semua laki-laki takut mendekati Baekhyun karena sudah pasti akan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Para wanita pun enggan mendekati Chanyeol karena bibir mungil Baekhyun ketika marah yang tajamnya sudah diketahui seantero sekolah.

"Haruskah kita mampir ke kedai es krim?" tanya Chanyeol tapi bukannya jawaban yang dia dapat malah dia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pendangan Baekhyun dan menemukan mobil hitam mengkilat dengan seorang pria tinggi berpakaian jas yang rapi duduk di kursi pengemudi sedang melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa putrinya sudah keluar.

"Bukankah itu ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Ayo sunbae kita pergi" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Tapi ada ayahmu Baek"

"Iya lalu kenapa kalau ada daddyku?" Baekhyun mulai kesal. Tidak mengerti kah Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertemu daddynya.

"Dia disini. Dia menjemputmu Baek" kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku tau! Tapi kau berjanji kan untuk mengantarku pulang! Kalau begitu ayo antar aku!" suara Baekhyun membuat beberapa siswa memperhatikan mereka dan mulai bergosip bahwa mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar bahkan mungkin akan berpisah. Tapi sayang bukannya berpisah mereka bahkan lebih mesra. Lihatlah Chanyeol yang sekarang menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Kalau orang lain yang berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mungkin akan membalasnya. Tapi berbeda kalau orang itu Baekhyun. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Kata-kata Baekhyun bukannya memancing emosinya tapi justru memicu senyum lembut Chanyeol untuk tumbuh.

"Jangan begitu Baek. Temui dia dan selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Kau merindukannya bukan?" sangat. Sangat. Sangaaat. Baekhyun sangat merindukan daddy. Namun egonya terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya. Ayo aku antarkan ke ayahmu" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menariknya. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan cemberut ditarik Chanyeol menuju ke mobil ayahnya.

Sehun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai melihat Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki dengan telinga lebar dan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar.

"Selamat siang Paman" sapa bocah itu begitu sampai di depan Sehun yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Siang" balas Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun pernah melihat wajah bocah. Bukankah di ponsel Baekhyun?

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih merengut lalu menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan menghentak menuju kursi penumpang mobil Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Sunbae"

" _No you're not_ " Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

 _"Yes i am"_ kata Baekhyun final sebelum membanting pintu mobil Sehun. Dan senyum Chanyeol makin lebar melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan dia" Sehun hanya bisa meminta maaf melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Oh tidak paman. Tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima Kasih Chanyeol" kata Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang keluar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sekolahmu baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm" Sehun menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi dan paman? Tao dan Yixing juga?" tanya Sehun tidak menyerah.

"Kau menanyakan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja"

"Lihatlah sendiri keadaan mereka" kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya kau telalu sibuk meniduri wanita itu" tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek. Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu menarik napasnya panjang.

"Baekhyun daddy mohon-"

"Tidak dad. Stop. Jangan memohon untuk wanita itu" kata Baekhyun final dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Cafe yang berkali-kali Baekhyun coba kunjungi dengan daddynya tapi gagal karena daddynya selalu sibuk. Tapi hari ini daddy yang mengajaknya kemari. Apakah daddy sedang berusaha merayu Baekhyun?

"Jika daddy pikir dengan membawaku ke cafe ini akan mengubah cara pandangku kepada wanita itu. Kau salah dad" Baekhyun memutar badannya hendak pergi tapi tangannya dioegang oleh daddynya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun ditarik ayahnya menuju ke dalam cafe. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Percuma membalas Baekhyun yang ada mereka akan tambah bertengkar.

Sehun menuntun Baekhyun ke kursi paling ujung di dekat jendela. Tempat favorit Baekhyun.

"Bisa aku menulis pesananmu tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Sehun.

"Ya. Satu americano, strawberry milkshake dan satu potong red velvet" kata Sehun. Strawberry milkshake dan red velvet. Favorit Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Aku sudah 13 tahun menjadi ayahmu Baekhyun" kata Sehun seolah-oleh mengerti pikiran Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan kau menghancurkan 13 tahun itu kemarin" kata Baekhyun dingin sambil memandang keluar kaca. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Baekhyun tolong mengertilah. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Sehun memohon sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Sehun tidak percaya lalu ikut mencondongkan badannya ke daddynya itu.

"Lalu jika aku sudah dewasa apakah artinya aku tidak ingin dimengerti juga dad" kata Baekhyun dengan suara rendah dan terluka.

"Kau juga dewasa dad mengertilah aku juga"

"Baekhyun. Ini semua bukan tentang daddy. Ini tentang adikmu Baekhyun. Haowen" pinta Sehun.

"Dan ini semua salahmu dan dia dad! Kau yang membuat Haowen mendapat pikiran seperti itu! Kau dan dia yang membuat semua kerusuhan ini dad!" Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Dia marah sekarang. Begitu juga daddynya.

"Ini memang salah daddy. Tapi daddy mohon jangan sangkut pautkan Jongin. Dia korban disini" kata Sehun dengan suara rendahnya.

"Jadi namanya Jongin? Dan dia korbannya. Jadi aku apa? Aku tersangkanya?" tanya Baekhyun sarkatis sambil tersenyum mengejek tapi tatapan matanya terluka membuat amarah Sehun surut dan diganti rasa penyesalan.

"Kau juga korban disini" kata Sehun sedih.

"Begitu juga Haowen" tambahnya.

"Daddy lah tersangkanya. Ini semua salah daddy" kata Sehun dengan nada sedih yang semakin mejadi-jadi.

"Ha. Sayang sekali. Harusnya daddy memikirkan itu dulu sebelum menidurinya" Baekhyun tidak luluh mendengar Sehun sedih.

"Baekhyun. Daddy tidak menidurinya" nada suara Sehun tegas.

"Jangan bohong. Aku meli-"

"Kau melihat daddy menidurinya?" tantang Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersesat untuk beberapa saat.

"Ti-tidak tapi.."

"Lalu bagaimana kau begitu yakin kalau daddy melakukannya?"

"Lihatlah kondisinya waktu itu dad! Semua yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu! Semua akan berpikiran kalau daddy menidurinya!" suara Baekhyun mengeras membuat semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka begitu juga pelayan yang membawakna pesanan mereka yang terlihat sedang membeku.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud.." pelayan itu ketakutan saat mendapat lirikan dari Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Sehun dan pelayan itu buru-buru meletakkan pesanan mereka lalu pergi.

"Salah. Daddy tidak menidurinya. Daddy _hampir_ menidurinya" kata Sehun tenang sambil mendorong sepotong red velvet kesukaan Baekhyun kehadapan putrinya. Tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak berminat. Jangankan dicicipi di lirik pun tidak. Baekhun hanya diam tapi Sehun tau kalau Baekhyun sedang menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia sekretaris daddy. Malam itu daddy menemukannya dalam kondisi yang kacau karena terbelit hutang ayahnya. Daddy ingin menolong dan membawanya kerumah. Pikiran daddy sedang kacau saat itu hingga daddy hampir melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar padanya. Dia sedang kacau dan tersesat memikirkan ayahnya yang dijadikan tawanan dan daddy memanfaatkan hal itu" Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya.

"Tapi dia terus menangis dan ketakutan membuat daddy sadar bahwa tindakan daddy salah. Sangat salah" mata Sehun menatap kosong americano nya diotaknya terputar lagi wajah ketakutan Jongin membuat tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tapi yang aku lihat dari perlakuan daddy padanya bukan sekedar didasari oleh rasa bersalah semata. Kau menyukainya?"

"Daddy tidak menyukainya" jawab Sehun dan Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya dan mengejek seolah-oleh ucapan Sehun adalah kebohongan paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Seolah-olah Sehun baru mengatakan kalau Santa Claus itu nyata.

"Maafkan daddy tapi daddy mencintai Jongin"

 _What the hell?_

Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari daddynya meniduri pelacur murahan.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

Mulai dari Haowen dan sekarang daddynya.

Apakah semudah itu mereka melupakan mendiang mommynya?

Apakah mereka tidak mencintai mommynya?

Apakah kalau dia yang meninggal mereka akan melupakan Baekhyun dan mencari penggantinya?

"Hah. Aku tidak percaya ini" kata Baekhyun melempar badannya ke sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

"Aku tau kalau kau dan mommy menikah karena perjodohan. Tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar meragukan rasa cintamu padanya" kata Baekhyun ketus. Sehun tau Baekhyun sangat menyayangi mommynya lebih dari apapun didunia ini.

"Aku mencintainya Baekhyun. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus terus-terusan terpuruk meratapi kepergiannya. Dia juga ingin kita bahagia Baekhyun" kata Sehun lembut.

"Dengan wanita lain?! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya sebagai mommyku dad!"

"Daddy tidak memintamu menerimanya sebagai mommy mu. Daddy hanya ingin kau pulang dan bersikaplah baik padanya" kata Sehun.

"Haowen membutuhkan Jongin. Dia tidak pernah merasakan rasanya disayangi oleh seorang ibu. Sekarang biarkan Haowen merasakannya Baekhyun" Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan adiknya, Haowen. Bocah itu memang terlihat pendiam dan suka menyendiri tapi jika sudah mengenal Haowen lebih dekat sebenarnya Haowen kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Tidak sekali dua kali Baekhyun mendapati ocehan Haowen bahwa dia sangat ingin mempunyai ibu, tidak sekali dua kali Baekhyun menemukan Haowen menggambar sosok seorang ibu yang selalu diimpi-impikannya, tidak sekali dua kali Baekhyun mendengar doa Haowen agar mereka punya mommy.

"Untuk itu tolonglah daddy. Bantu daddy. Untuk Haowen" Baekhyun mulai goyah ketika adik kecilnya dibawa-bawa. Baekhyun memang kelihatan cuek pada Haowen, mereka pun selalu bertengkar setiap saat seolah ada saja yang membuat mereka berseteru. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain.

Dan Baekhyun jujur tidak tega melihat adiknya, terlalu banyak yang dihadapi adiknya di usianya yang masih kecil. Kalau Bakehyun jadi Haowen mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila karena tidak pernah sama sekali memiliki mommy. Tapi tidak dengan Haowen, dia melewati masa sulitnya tanpa mommy seorang diri karena Baekhyun sendiri sibuk menjaga dirinya dari kehancuran karena masalah yang sama. Daddy selalu ada untuk mereka. Mencoba menghangatkan hati mereka yang perlahan mulai membeku tanpa peduli hatinya sendiri yang juga membeku. Tapi tetap saja perjuangan daddynya tidaklah cukup.

Pada akhirnya mereka membeku bersama-sama.

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti mengalami konflik batin Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Daddy mohon Baekhyun" pinta Sehun.

"Jangan berlutut untuk wanita itu dad" kata Baekhyun lemah.

"Daddy berlutut untukmu Baekhyun. Daddy mohon bukalah hatimu sedikit" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dilema. Dia berpikir keras. Sehun masih terus berlutut sambil memandang Baekhyun lembut dan memohon di waktu yang sama.

Menghela napasnya panjang sambil memejamkan matanya Baekhyun akhirnya membuat keputusan. Mungkin kali ini dialah yang harus memenuhi permintaan daddynya. Daddy selalu menuruti permintaannya mungkin hanya sekali ini saja dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan coba tapi aku tidak janji aku bisa dad" kata Baekhyun lemah. Dia ingin mencoba tapi dia masih tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan egonya begitu melihat Jongin nanti.

Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati pelukan hangat daddynya. Tuhan dia sungguh merindukan daddynya.

"Terima kasih _princess_. Daddy sangat menyangimu" kata Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya princess seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu dad" kata Baekhyun terus berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan pengunjung lain yang dati tadi memperhatikan perbincangannya dengan ayahnya yang seperti sebuah drama.

"Haruskah kita pergi menonton sekarang?" tanya Sehun merasakan Baekhyun yang enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak aku libur hari ini. Karena aku telah mengganggu kencanmu dengan bocah bertelinga peri itu-"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Chanyeol sunbae dia hanya akan mengantarku pulang" protes Baekhyun manyun. Sehun hanya terkekeh mengetahui Baekhyun sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang cerewet dan suka ngambek.

"Ya ya terserahmu. Yang penting hari ini daddy akan menemanimu kemana pun yang kau mau. Nonton film, kesalon, berbelanja, semuanya yang kau mau. Daddy milik _princess_ Baekhyun hari ini" kata Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menyeret badan Sehun yang masih dipeluknya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke toko pakaian dalam wanita dad" kata Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Sehun keringat dingin.

"Baekhyun daddy mohon-"

"Aku juga akan membuatmu mengecat kukumu bersamaku dad"

"Baekhyun daddy mohon jangan" protes Sehun lemah.

"Kau sudah berjanji dad" kata Baekhyun terus tertawa menyeret Sehun meninggalkan cafe itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

holaaaaa Chanbaek is hereeeee~ walaupun hubungan mereka masih gantung kaya Hunkai. Pacar bukan tapi nempel terus kaya perangko. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol cuma sebagai cameo jadi kayanya dia nggak akan muncul lagi cuma nama nya aja yang mungkin disebut.

Apa ini termasuk fast? iya kan? iya kan? chap berikutnya ini yang bener-bener macet. buntu ide. jadi kemungkinan untuk chap depan kalo nggak slow update ya ngebosenin chapnya. mohon pengertiannya ya.

Buat yang pengen kaibaek baikan sabar ya mereka masih otw menuju hubungan ibu dan anak sejahtera/?

Sekian untuk sekarang.

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

_"Aku akan mengajakmu ke toko pakaian dalam wanita dad" kata Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Sehun keringat dingin._

 _"Baekhyun daddy mohon-"_

 _"Aku juga akan membuatmu mengecat kukumu bersamaku dad"_

 _"Baekhyun daddy mohon jangan" protes Sehun lemah._

 _"Kau sudah berjanji dad" kata Baekhyun terus tertawa menyeret Sehun meninggalkan cafe itu._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati harinya bersama daddynya. Mereka berdua menonton film, berbelanja, makan malam bersama, karaoke bersama. Semuanya. Semua keinginan Baekhyun yang selama ini dipendamnya dia keluarkan.

Haowen pun tak kalah menikmati harinya. Hari ini dia memasak kue bersama mommy. Chocolate cake kesukaannya.

"Mommy ayo pergi ke rumah bibi Joonmyeon. Kita bagi cake ini" ajak Haowen tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kenapa sekarang?" Jongin kaget tentu saja. Dia tidak siap bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun lainnya. Dialah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun kabur dari rumah dia takut keluarga Sehun akan membencinya karena menyebabkan keluarga kecil Sehun berantakan.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menolak kalau Hoawen sudah memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Apakah mommy benar-benar tidak ingin pergi? Baiklah kalau begitu kita tidak pergi. Haowen akan main saja dengan mommy dirumah" kata Haowen mencoba untuk terlihat ceria tapi gagal. Kesedihannya tidak bisa ditutupi.

Jongin menghela napas. Bisa apa dia kalau Haowen sudah sedih seperti ini. Jongin paling tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Haowen yang ingin menangis tapi mati-matian ditahannya.

"Haowen ingin pergi?" Jongin mengelus pipi Haowen lembut.

"Tidak. Haowen ingin dirumah sama mommy" Haowen sungguh ingin pergi. Tapi kalau pergi kerumah bibi membuat mommy sedih Haowen akan dirumah saja. Tapi bayangan bermain bersama Yixing noona dan Tao gege sangat menggiurkan dan susah ditolak. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya Haowen memeluk Jongin dan mengatur otaknya bahwa dipeluk mommy lebih menyenangkan dibanding bermain bersama sepupu-sepupunya.

Jongin menghela napasnya lagi. Kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sambil mengelus punggung Haowen, Jongin akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi bersama" kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Sungguh?" Haowen melepas pelukannya dan memandang mata Jongin dalam dan mencari keraguan yang terselip dalam pandangan mata Jongin.

Dan benar disitu ada.

"Tidak. Mommy tidak ingin pergi" kata Haowen memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Tidak Haowen. Mommy ingin pergi sungguh. Mommy ingin bertemu Yixing noona bukankah kata Haowen Yixing noona sangat cantik" bujuk Jongin meyakinkan Haowen.

"Ya dia cantik seperti bibi"

"Maka dari itu ayo kita pergi bersama kesana" ajak Jongin lagi.

"Mommy sungguh ingin pergi?" tanya Haowen lagi.

"Sungguh Haowen" wajah Jongin lebih meyakinkan sekarang. Tatapan matanya penuh keyakinan dan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Membuat Haowen ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" kata Haowen semangat membuat senyuman Jongin makin lebar.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan kediaman keluarga Wu.

Ting tong.

Jongin membunyikan bel pintu rumah keluarga Wu untuk Haowen.

"Nee~" terdengar suara anak perempuan sebelum pintu besar bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil dengan dress putihnya dan rambut ikal panjangnya.

"Yixing noona" kata Haowen tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Haowen kau datang?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Yixing siapa yang datang sayang?" tanya Suho lalu muncul dari dalam rumah dan melihat keponakannya Haowen yang tersenyum lebar dan seorang yang terlihat gelisah. Tunggu bukankah itu sekretaris Sehun?

Kim Jongin bukan?

"Haowen sayang kau datang" sapa Joonmyeon.

"Dan Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

"Ne. Joonmyeon-ssi" kata Jongin gugup.

"Ah silahkan masuk aku sampai lupa" Joonmyeon mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Haowen segera menyeret Jongin masuk dan terlihat Yifan dan putranya Tao sedang bermain game.

"Haoweeeeen ikuuuuut" kata Haowen berlari menuju mereka.

"Haowen kau datang" Yifan dan Tao segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Oh Sehun kecil.

"Kau datang dengan siapa bocah?" tanya Tao.

"Dengaan..." Haowen menoleh kebelakang mencari Jongin yang ditinggalnya saat berlari tadi.

"Loh sekretaris Sehun?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Ne. Selamat sore tuan Wu" sapa Jongin canggung.

"Kau bersama sekretaris daddymu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Aish dia bukan sekretaris daddy. Dia.." Haowen protes dan Jongin hanya mampu menutup mata sambil menunduk menunggu Haowen melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mommy Haowen" tambah Haowen enteng sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jongin.

"APA?!" dan keluarga Wu tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak berteriak kaget secara bersamaan. Jongin sampai berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Jangan berteriak! Kalian membuatnya takut!" bentak Haowen. Sungguh ada apa sih dengan semua orang kenapa semua orang selalu memberikan reaksi negatif saat mengetahui Haowen sudah punya mommy? Apakah mereka tidak senang kalau Haowen punya momny?

"Maafkaan kami Haowen. Kami tidak bermak-"

"SUDAH DIAM!" teriak Haowen lagi. Dia tidak kuat lagi dengan reaksi semua orang yang membuat mommynya sedih.

Otomatis semua orang disana berjengit kaget melihat tingkah Haowen. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

"Haowen tidak boleh begitu" cegah Jongin. Berjongkok sambil memegang tangan Haowen.

"BIAR SAJA! SEMUA ORANG SELALU BEGITU! MEREKA SELALU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU HAOWEN PUNYA MOMMY!"

"Kami percaya Haowen" kata Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkan Haowen. Haowen kalau sudah marah mengingatkannya pada Sehun dulu. Sangat susah dihentikan. Sejauh ini orang yang mampu menenangkan Haowen hanya Sehun. Itupun dengan susah payah.

"BOHONG! KALIAN BOHONG! Hiks.. Hiks.." Haowen terisak air matanya mulai mengalir. Tanpa babibu lagi Jongin segera membawa Haowen kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus-elus punggung Haowen.

"Haowen sayang mereka tidak bermaksud begitu. Mereka hanya kaget. Jadi wajar kalau mereka seperti itu" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Haowen pelan sambil terus mengelus punggung Haowen.

"Tidak mom! Mereka semua selalu begitu! Mereka selalu membuat mommy sedih hiks.." air mata Haowen tetap mengalir deras.

"Tidak Haowen. Tidak ada yang membuat mommy sedih" Jongin meyakinkan Haowen lagi. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar tersentuh tidak dikiranya Haowen akan begitu memikirkan dirinya dan perasaannya.

Isakan Haowen perlahan memelan seiring dengan pelukan Jongin yang terasa sangat hangat dan kata-kata penenang yang dibisikkan Jongin di telinganya. Napas Haowen mulai terdengar teratur mata basahnya pun menutup tapi tangannya tetap memeluk erat leher Jongin. Haowen tertidur dengan pulasnya kelelahan setelah menangis.

Jongin berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sedikit kesusahan dengan tubuh Haowen yang menempel erat di tubuhnya. Joonmyeon ingin membantu tapi dia sadar ukuran tubuhnya pun tak jauh berbeda dari tubuh Jongin jadi dia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Setelah mendapat lirikan dari Joonmyeon, Yifan segera bangkit dan mencoba menolong Jongin.

"Aku tidak yakin Haowen mau" kata Jongin ragu. Bukannya dia sok tau akan sikap Haowen. Tapi Haowen memang biasanya begitu.

"Tapi kau kesusahan Jongin-ssi" kata Joonmyeon.

Yifan mencoba mengambil alih Haowen dari gendongan Jongin tapi Haowen malah menolak disentuh Yifan sambil mengumamkan "Mhmmmm" pertanda tidurnya terganggu dan malah memeluk leher Jongin erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja sungguh" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum gugup. Haowen tidak gendut Haowen kurus malah tapi untuk ukuran tubuh Jongin Haowen berat, belum lagi tubuh Haowen yang panjang membuat Jongin kesusahan memposisikan gendongan Haowen.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Joonmyeon segera membawa Jongin ke kamar tamu di lantai satu tidak mungkin dia membawa Jongin ke lantai dua. Jongin sudah cukup kesusahan menggendong Haowen alalagi kalau ditambah menaiki tangga.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Jongin yang menidurkan Haowen di kasur dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Haowen dari lehernya sambil terus membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Haowen sampai Haowen akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan tidur dengan tenang.

Dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya pada Jongin.

Sejak awal dia tau Jongin adalah wanita yang berbeda. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan Jongin saat selesai berbelanja di butiknya. Ya Joonmyeon mengaku dia mengintip adik satu-satunya dan sekretarisnya itu.

Dan sekarang lihatlah sikap Haowen pada Jongin. Haruskah Joonmyeon memeluk Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang?

"Joonmyeon-ssi?" seru Jongin yang melihat Joonmyeon sedang melamun.

"Ne Jongin-ssi. Tolong panggil aku Joonmyeon saja. Atau mungkin eonni karena aku yakin pasti aku setidaknya 10 tahun lebih tua darimu" canda Joonmyeon mencoba menghapus ketegangan dari Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar.

"Kalau begitu tolong panggila aku Jongin saja. Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengira, karena kau terlihat sangat cantik" puji Jongin tulus.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak akan bertahan lama mengingat usiaku sekarang. Kalau boleh aku tau berapa umurmu Jongin?"

"26 tahun"

"Ah yaampun bahkan lebih dari 10 tahun. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua sekarang" keluh Joonmyeon membuat Jongin terkekeh. Benar-benar keluarga Oh membuatnya terkejut dengan tingkah mereka.

"Oh iya. Tadi kami datang untuk mengantarkan ini" Jongin menyerahkan bungkusan cake pada Joonmyeon.

"Cake? Terima kasih Jongin. Aku yakin ketiga bayiku akan menyukainya" Joonmyeon membuat gesture memanggil maidnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan cake itu kepada suami dan anaknya yang katanya sedang bermain ps di kamar Tao.

"Kau akan tinggal kan untuk makan malam?" tanya Joonmyeon dan Jongin ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ayolah Jongin Haowen kan masih tidur"

"Baiklah. Lagipula Seh-Sajangnim bilang dia akan pulang malam" Jongin hampir menyebutkan nama sajangnimnya membuat alis Joonmyeon terangkat tapi diacuhkan dia tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa makin tidak nyaman

"Baiklah. Aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu tapi aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kau boleh bersantai atau melihat-lihat kalau kau mau" kata Joonmyeon.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?" kata Jongin cepat. Dia tidak mungkin duduk bersantai atau melihat-lihat seperti melakuakan tur wisata.

"Tapi kau tamuku" kata Joonmyeon ragu tapi melihat raut memohon Jongin akhirnya Joonmyeon luluh.

"Baiklah" kata Joonmyeon akhirnya membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar dan terlihat polos. Dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Bukannya dia tidak senang memiliki Sehun sebagai adik laki-lakinya, tapi jujur Joonmyeon ingin sekali adik perempuan. Dan tingkah menggemaskan Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jongin sedang asyik memotong wortel berbentuk bunga dambil menggoreng sosis guritanya saat Joonmyeon mendekat kearahnya setelah selesai membuat tumis daging kesukaan suaminya.

"Yixing pasti menyukai sup dengan wortel bunga" kata Joonmyeon.

"Aku harap begitu" selesai memotong wortelnya Jongin mulai menata berbagai sayuran yang telah ditumis kedalam piring dengan cantik dan membuat anak kecil tertarik.

"Aku merasa gagal sebagai ibu rumah tangga" desah Joonmyeon dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelucuan kakak Sehun sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sungguh Jongin aku malu padamu yang bahkan belum memiliki anak"

"Oh tidak tunggu. Aku ralat kau memeliki anak. Haowen bukan?" kata Joonmyeon dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ya aku rasa Haowen adalah anakku. Karena dia memanggilku mommy" Jongin lelah mengelak lagi. Lagipula memang benar Haowen sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Menjadi ibunya bukan hanya sekedar dipanggil mommy Jongin. Walaupun aku akui tidak sembarang orang dipanggil mommy oleh Haowen. Terutama pada sekretaris daddynya" kata Joonmyeon.

Hening.

"Ya aku tau" kata Jongin lirih. Joonmyeon tau Jongin merasa tidak nyaman membahas masalah ini. Tapi ini semua ini perlu diluruskan. Joonmyeon juga berhak tau ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarga kecil adiknya itu. Sehun yang terlihat meng'anak emas'kan Jongin sebagai sekretatisnya. Baekhyun yang kabur dari rumah sambil menangis. Haowen yang marah karena sesuatu yang sepele. Dan Jongin sekretaris Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan predikat sebagai mommy dari keponakannya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Jadi.. Kau dan Sehun..." Joonmyeon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan sajangnim"

"Lalu Baekhyun dan Haowen?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Baekhyun pergi dari rumah memang salahku. Aku minta maaf eonni" kata Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Bukan itu maksudku Jongin. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau siapapun. Maksudku sikap Baekhyun dan Haowen yang berubah apa mungkin.. Kau tau.. Ada hubungannya denganmu dan Sehun?" Joonmyeon mencoba memilih kata-katanya sehalus mungkin agar tidak melukai Jongin.

"Ya. Terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan sajangnim dan membuat Baekhyun dan Haowen salah paham"

"Salah paham?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Bukannya dia berniat untuk memarahi Jongin atau apa. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaranya yang terdengar sedikit menuduh? menyalahkan? entahlah apa itu.

"Dengan Haowen yang seperti itu dan kau bilang ini kesalah pahaman. Lalu bagaimana kau akan meluruskannya nanti?" Sumpah Joonmyeon tidak berniat untuk marah tapi itu semua begitu tak terkendali mengingat sikap Haowen yang sudah seperti tadi dan itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi terluka Haowen saat mengetahuinya membuat amarah Joonmyeon terkumpul.

"Maafkan aku" Jongin menunduk takut. Dia tau dia salah dan sudah sewajarnya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau ada apa antara kau dan Sehun tapi aku mohon jangan seret Baekhyun dan Haowen kedalam masalah kalian. Apalagi dengan cara klise seperti ini. Ini masalah ibu Jongin ibu. Kau tau ibu bukanlah topik candaan ketika menyangkut Baekhyun dan Haowen" kata Joonmyeon kini berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku tau. Aku sangat tau. Ibu bukanlah topik candaan juga untukku" Jongin membela dirinya. Joonmyeon tau Jongin bukanlah wanita lemah yang akan menangis ketika dipojokkan. Jongin membalas Joonmyeon dengan tegas seperti sosok wanita yang kuat yang sudah hafal pahitnya hidup seolah kata-kata Joonmyeon tadi sudah biasa diterimanya. Bahkan Jongin pernah menerima yang lebih buruk.

"Tapi aku tidak memungkiri kalau ini memang salahku" kata Jongin dengan nada tegas yang sama tapi matanya menyorotkan kesedihan yang nyata. Rasa bersalah yang benar-benar melingkupi dirinya membuat syaraf-syaraf mukanya membentuk raut sedih.

Joonmyeon menghela napasnya. Dia tidak tau masalah sebenarnya antara Sehun dan Jongin jadi tidak sepantasnya dia memojokkan Jongin dan melemparkan semua tuduhannya pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jongin" kata Joonmyeon tulus benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ini memang salahku" kata Jongin masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan bukan ini salahku" Joonmyeon tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak ini salahku. Semuanya salahku" Jongin pun tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah mari berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri" kata Joonmyeon akhirnya tersenyum tipis membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum walaupun dengan hati yang masih merasa bersalah.

"Mommy aku mencarimu" kata Haowen muncul dari balik pintu dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan rambut berantakan. Haowen segera menghambur kepelukan Jongin yang sudah berjongkok menantikan Haowen.

Jongin lagi-lagi menggendong Haowen dengan kepala Haowen menyandar si bahu Jongin. Haowen menunjuk salah satu sosis berbentuk gurita yang ada di piring dan Jongin dengan cekatan mengambilkannya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Haowen. Tersenyum saat melihat Haowen mengunyah sosisnya masih dengan kantuknya.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Salah paham atau bukan selama Jongin membuat Haowen nyaman dan senang bisa apa Joonmyeon?

* * *

Sehun baru memasuki rumahnya pukul 9 malam. Dia membuka kursi penumpang tempat Baekhyun duduk. Dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur atau mungkin pura-pura tertidur?

"Sayang bangun" kata Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Ehmm gendong" kata Baekhyun pura-pura terbangun dari tidur bohongannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dasar Drama Queen" ejek Sehun bercanda lalu menempatkan punggung lebarnya supaya Baekhyun bisa naik. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu naik ke punggung Sehun dan melanjutkan acara tidur bohongannya sambil tersenyum.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari mobilnya Sehun berhenti saat melihat mobil Haowen-mobil yang biasa dipakai Haowen- memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Jadi Sehun hanya diam dan menunggu siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu, Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan mengintip dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan menggendong Haowen yang tengah tertidur, berhenti begitu melihat Sehun.

"Jongin kau dari mana bersama Haowen?" tanya Sehun. Ingin membantu Jongin menggendong Haowen tapi ada Baekhyun dipunggungnya ditambah tas belanjaan Baekhyun yang memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Rumah noona anda sajangnim" kata Jongin sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke pintu masuk.

"Aku Sehun, Jongin" protes Sehun.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya belum terbiasa" kata Jongin malu. Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu menendang pintu masuk supaya terbuka.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemberut melihat interaksi keduanya.

Beberapa maid menyambut mereka dan menawarkan bantuan namun ditolak oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak-anak sambil berbicara sedikit.

Sehun mengantar Jongin kekamar Haowen meskipun kamar Baekhyun sudah terlewat.

"Selamat malam Jongin" kata Sehun tersenyum.

"Selamat malam..." Jongin diam ragu dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"..."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya menunggu Jongin melanjutkan.

"..."

"..Sehun" kata Jongin terlalu malu lalu masuk ke kamar Haowen.

Senyum Sehun mengembang lebar. Dia berbalik menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mungkin kalau dia tidak menjaga _image_ -nya dia akan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat sekarang. Dan kondisi Jongin yang seperti remaja putri jatuh cinta pun juga tidak lebih baik.

Dan sungguh Baekhyun berharap kalau dirinya benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Sehun duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap kopinya sebelum melihat Baekhyun turun lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan senyum yang lebar.

 _"Morning dad"_ sapa Baekhyun mengecup pipi Sehun singkat sebelum duduk di tempatnya.

" _Morning"_ Sehun tersenyum dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai mengoles sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry.

"Minum susumu Baekhyun. Kapan kau tinggi kalau tidak minum susu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Haowen akan lebih tinggi darimu" Sehun menggoda Baekhyun yang manyun sambil memegang gelas susunya.

"Ish. Wajar saja Haowen kan laki-laki malu dong kalau tidak tinggi. Sementara aku kan perempuan. Aku nanti kesusahan dapat pacar kalau terlalu tinggi" protes Baekhyun meneguk susunya sambil terus manyun. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah pacarmu tinggi"

"Uhuk" dan Baekhyun tersedak susunya sampai bibir dan pipinya belepotan oleh susu.

"Moooo~ Kan sudah aku bilang Chanyeol sunbae bukan pacarku" rengek Baekhyun mengabaikan wajahnya yang belepotan. Sehun makin terkekeh lalu mulai mengelap pipi Baekhyun yang masih ngamuk.

"Jadi dia belum menembakmu. Dia menggantungmu. Hah cemen sekali" kata Sehun enteng seolah-olah dia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri juga sedang menggantung seseorang.

"Bukankah daddy melarangku untuk pacaran. Apa daddy berubah pikiran?" tantang Baekhyun menyeringai membuat Sehun mari kutu.

"Err bukan begitu.." Sehun menjawab ragu-ragu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi melihat Haowen dan wanita itu. Siapa namanya? Jogin? Jongin? Ya Jongin. Mulutnya langsung melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Kalau daddy mengijinkanku pacaran dan berharap aku juga mengijinkan daddy dengan wanita itu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti berharap dad" kata Baekhyun sinis melirik kearah Jongin di tangga.

Tanpa melihat pun Sehun tau siapa yang dilirik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Sehun mengerang frustasi tapi Baekhun tak menghiraukannya dan kembali memakan rotinya.

"Daaaaaadddddyyyyyy~" Sehun buru-buru membuang muka lelahnya dan menggantikan dengan senyuman begitu melihat Haowen berlari kearahnya.

"Halo jagoan" kata Sehun tersenyum menggendong tubuh Haowen ke pelukannya.

"Oh Baek noona kau sudah pulang? Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" sapa Haowen.

"Kau ingin noona pergi?" goda Baekhyun mengabaikan Jongin seolah-olah Jongin tidak ada disana.

"Bukan begitu" Haowen merengut.

"Jongin kenapa kau diam saja? Kemarilah" tegur Sehun pada Jongin yang masih terdiam di tangga paling bawah.

Karena Demi Tuhan Jongin sungguh merasa _out of place._ Melihat keluarga kecil Sehun yang terlihat bahagia Jongin merasa tidak seharusnya di disini. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya semakin membuatnya menciut.

Sehun tau Jongin merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun pun begitu. Baekhyun memang sudah berjanji tapi mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang keras itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sehun bertatap-tatapan dengan Haowen sebelum melepaskan Haowen dari pelukannya untuk membiarkan Haowen menuju ke Jongin. Haowen menarik tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya ke kursi di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menunduk menghadap ke makannya dan mengacuhkan Jongin yang berada di depannya. Jongin sendiri juga menunduk. Sekali lagi dia merasa sangat _out of place._ Dia tidak seharusnya disini. Dia merusak suasana. Lihatlah tadi Sehun dan Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan seru sekarang keadaan di meja makan sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar celotehan Haowen seperti.

"Mom aku mau rotinya dipanggang"

"Selai coklatnya yang banyak mom"

"Tambahkan keju juga mom"

"Aku maunya dipangku mommy"

"Mom suapi Haowen please"

"Bibir Haowen cemot mom tolong dilap"

Dan seterusnya.

"Haowen kenapa kau manja sekali sih!" Baekhyun mencoba menahannya tapi dia benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar rengekan Haowen.

"Biarkan! Memang kenapa kalau aku begini" Haowen membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Baekhyun Haowen berhenti" kata Sehun tegas. Membuat mereka berdua langsung berhenti. Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk rotinya marah sambil cemberut. Sementara Haowen menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin menyembunyikan wajah cemberutnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Haowen.

"Ayo Baekhyun daddy akan mengantarmu" ajak Sehun. Baekhyun hanya diam lalu bangkit dari kursinya setelah matanya bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin meringis pelan. Baekhyun memang tidak _-belum-_ melemparinya dengan kata-kata kasar tapi tatapannya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kebencian Baekhyun belum berkurang sedikit pun.

"Haowen daddy berangkat" pamit Sehun.

"Hmm" balas Haowen dingin. Membuat Sehun menghela napas.

"Jongin aku pergi" pamit Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang melamun.

"Ah ya hati-hati di jalan" kata Jongin tersenyum canggung.

Sehun masuk ke mobilnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah memainkan handphone nya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada daddy?" kata Sehun.

"Ya. Dan aku menepatinya bukan? Aku tidak meneriakinya sama sekali meskipun aku sangat ingin" kata Baekhyun enteng masih menatap ponselnya.

"Tapi caramu menatapnya melanggar janjimu Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak bisa. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjawab enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tapi raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan dia tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi.

Sehun mendesah pasrah lalu menyalakan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Baekhyun.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu dan Baekhyun tidak berencana kemana-mana hari ini. Atau mungkin dia akan menyeret daddynya ke mall.

Tok tok tok.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas jam digital di meja nakasnya.

4.50 AM

"Engggh.." erangnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi. Di hari minggu pula.

"Daddy?" tanya Baekhyun mengucek matanya memastikan apakah lelaki tinggi didepannya itu daddynya apa bukan.

"Hei sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Emmm.. Ada apa dad?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan jasnya.

"Daddy harus pergi ke Busan hari ini, urusan bisnis" pamit Sehun.

"Lalu aku dengan siapa di rumah? Nenek Lee sedang cuti hari ini" protes Baekhyun.

"Kan ada Haowen.."

"..dan Jongin" tambah Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan _are-you-fucking-kidding-me._

"Jangan bercanda dad"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu?" tanya Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau bisa pergi dengan pacarmu" tawar Sehun.

"Chanyeol sunbae ada latihan basket karena turnamen akan segera dimulai"

"Temanmu yang suaranya cempreng?"

"Chen kerumah neneknya di desa"

"Ke rumah bibi Joonmyeon?"

"Bibi Joonmyeon dan Yixing pergi ke turnamen wushu Tao"

"Kau bisa ikut kan?" kata Sehun.

 _"No dad!_ Aku nggak mau duduk berjam-jam dan melihat orang berantem" kata Baekhyun merajuk lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Daddy akan langsung pulang saat selesai"

Baekhyun cuma diam masih terus merajuk. Baekhyun memang selalu begini saat Sehun akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Ini masih ringan kalau perjalanan Sehun ke luar negri Baekhyun akan lebih merajuk lagi.

"Daddy harus bekerja sayang" bujuk Sehun lagi.

"Ya benar bekerjalah terus" rajuk Baekhyun lalu masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Baekhyun naik ke kasurnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan moodnya sudah sangat hancur. Bukan karena Sehun yang akan menjalankan perjalanan bisnis. Tidak, dia sudah biasa dengan itu daddynya sering melakukannya. Dan ini masih belum apa-apa. Hanya ke Busan mungkin cuma sehari. Yang membuat moodnya hancur adalah harus seharian terjebak bersama wanita itu.

Kim.

Jong.

In.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sebal. Baekhyun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya dan memutar lagu favoritnya berusaha untuk tidur.

Tapi naas baru tidur sebentar suara lagu favoritnya harus dikalahkan oleh teriakan Haowen diluar. Mengerang untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini Baekhyun melirik lagi jam digitalnya.

5.25 AM

Damn! tidak bisakah setan kecil itu membiarkannya tidur.

"Ayo mom buruan kita pergi ke taman!" terdengar teriakan Haowen dari luar. Bersama rentetan kata-kata

Mom

Mom

Mom

Mom

Mom

Mom

Urgh! Haowen ini benar-benar! Baru sehari saja bersama Haowen dan wanita itu telinga Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mendengar kata-kata Mom.

Mom inilah.

Mom itulah.

Mom beginilah.

Mom begitulah.

"TUTUP MULUTMU HAOWEN! AKU SEDANG BERUSAH TIDUR DISINI!" teriak Baekhyun sebal.

"BANGUNLAH NOONA! AYO IKUT AKU DAN MOMMY JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN" teriak Haowen balik.

"TIDAK MAU! PERGILAH SENDIRI!"

"TAPI NOON-"

"TIDAK OH HAOWEN!" teriak Baekhyun final membuat Haowen merengut.

"Apa-apaan sih Baekhyun noona" kata Haowen merengut sambil mengadu pada Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Haowen.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin noona masih ingin tidur. Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Jongin dan Haowen hanya mengangguk antusias.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat mendengar suara Haowen tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah berangkat. Baekhyun kembali menarik . Mungkin dia akan mengurung diri dikamar hari ini.

* * *

Dan sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Dia sampai melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Egonya mengalahkan rasa laparnya. Dia terlalu malas bertemu Jongin di luar kamarnya. Dia juga menolak makanan yang diantarkan maidnya membuat maid-maidnya gusar.

Jongin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Dia sendirian sekarang padahal Haowen selalu mengekor padanya 24 jam non stop. Tapi Haowen sedang kursus piano di lantai atas sekarang jadi Jongin sendirian.

"Aduh nona Baekhyun itu benar-benar deh" protes salah satu maid di dapur.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Dia tidak mau makan. Padahal dari pagi belum makan" Jongin terdiam. Dari tadi memang Baekhyun tidak ikut sarapan dan makan siang.

"Kalian tidak membujuknya lagi?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Mana berani kita? Kalau sudah dibentak gak ada yang berani sama nona Baekhyun" kata mereka.

Jongin melirik jam yang menemel di dinding dapur.

2.08 PM

Dan Baekhyun belum makan sama sekali.

"Biar aku yang antar" kata Jongin. Baekhyun tidak akan suka tapi dia harus tetap makan.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya berguling -guling dikasurnya. Dia kelaparan. Sangat kelaparan. Semalam dia hanya makan sedikit dan hari ini dia belum makan sama sekali. Cadangan camilannya pun sudah habis tapi dia masih tetap lapar.

Tok tok tok.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" bentak Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan!"

Tok tok tok.

"AKU. TIDAK. MAU. MAKAN!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok.

Astaga! Demi Tuhan siapa yang memperkerjakan maid tuli dirumahnya!

Baekhyun melempar ponsel yang dipegangnya dan berjalan menghentak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BIL-" teriakan Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Wanita itu.

Kim Jongin.

Kim _fucking_ Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Makanlah Baekhyun. Kau belum makan dari tadi"

"Lalu? Itu masalahku aku sudah makan atau belum. Jangan ikut campur!" dan Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya di depan muka Jongin.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan mengalah.

Jangan panggil dia Kim Jongin kalau dia akan menyerah dengan ini. Jongin turun ke lantai bawah mencoba menyajikan makanan lain sebelum mengetuk pintu Baekhyun lagi.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

"Makanlah Baekhyun aku mohon" pinta Jongin kali ini membawa spageti berbeda dari makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tidak" kata Baekhyun singkat lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

Jongin turun lagi mencoba makanan lain, kali ini tumis sayuran.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau makan Baekhyun"

"Tidak" lagi-lagi Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

Kali ini nasi goreng kimchi.

"Demi Tuhan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kesabaran Baekhyun mulai menipis.

"Akan aku lakukan kalau kau mau makan" jawab Jongin tenang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku!" sentak Baekhyun.

Seperti yang Jongin bilang sendiri kalau dirinya adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Dan itu benar adanya. Lihatlah ini sudah kali yang ke 8 atau mungkin ke 9 dia mengetuk pintu Baekhyun? Entahlah Jongin tidak menghitungnya.

Tok tok tok.

"KIM JONG IN! BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU! HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG KALAU AKU. TIDAK. MAU. MAKAN!"

"Seribu kali pun aku tidak akan berhenti kalau kau belum makan" jawab Jongin sabar.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala yaampun" erang Baekhyun frustasi Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sendiri juga keras kepala"

"Ya memang! Lakukan seribu kali dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku!" Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya lagi tapi Jongin tidak akan kalah lagi kali ini.

Sekali lagi Jongin adalah wanita yang keras kepala.

"Aku tau kau membenciku tapi kumohon jangan siksa dirimu sendiri Baekhyun" Jongin menahan pintu Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Sakit sebenarnya. Tapi ini bukan lah masalah.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku" kata Baekhyun serius dengan suara pelan sambil memandang lurus ke mata Jongin.

"Apa aku terlihat berpura-pura di matamu?" tanya Jongin balik tidak kalah serius, ikut memandang mata Baekhyun juga.

Baekhyun memandang mata Jongin dalam. Mencoba mencari jejak kebohongan di mata Jongin. Tapi nihil di mata Jongin hanya ada kekhawatiran, ketulusan dan permohonan membuat Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya sambil mendoktrin dirinya bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi. Mungkin karena dirinya terlalu merindukan mommynya jadi membuatnya hampir tersesat saat diberikan tatapan lembut seperti itu.

Jongin sempat terpaku melihat mata Baekhyun yang sempat melembut sesaat. Tatapannya terlihat tersesat tapi menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian yang nyata sebelum terpejam erat. Jongin rasa Baekhyun adalah tipe perempuan yang seterluka apapun dirinya tapi akan berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya.

Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat lemah.

Baekhyun tidak mau dikasihani.

 _Tidak sadarkah kau juga seperti itu Jongin?_

Menghela napas panjang Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. Tatapannya menajam seperti sebelumnya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan adalah kebohongan dimataku" kata Baekhyun final sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dadanya terasa sesak dan hangat diwaktu yang bersamaan. Rasa sesak dan hangat yang tidak familier. Karena ulah Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya merasakan matanya memanas.

"Mom Baekhyun kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holaaa~ Kali ini saya nggak mau banyak curhat cuma buat yang ngira si byuncabe udah luluh? Maaf anda kurang beruntung xD Perjuangan Jongin buat ngejinakin si byuncabe belum selesai :3

Dan maaf kalo saya buat si Haowen teriak-teriak mulu akhir2 ini :3

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

" _Semua yang kau lakukan adalah kebohongan dimataku" kata Baekhyun final sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun merosot begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dadanya terasa sesak dan hangat diwaktu yang bersamaan. Rasa sesak dan hangat yang tidak familier. Karena ulah Kim Jongin._

 _Baekhyun memeluk lututnya merasakan matanya memanas._

 _"Mom Baekhyun kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun pelan._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan terseok untuk kembali ke dapur. Kakinya yang terjepit pintu kamar Baekhyun tadi ternyata sakit. Bahkan berdarah. Dengan sendiri Jongin membersihkan luka di kakinya lalu mengobatinya.

"Mom?" terdengar suara Haowen. Jongin melihat sekilas ke arah jam sudah pukul 4 sore pantas saja kursus piano Haowen sudah selesai.

Jongin langsung memasang senyumannya saat melihat Haowen memasuki dapur. Haowen langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin begitu menemukan Jongin.

"Haowen ngantuk sekali mom. Capek habis kursus." rengek Haowen. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Haowen. Waktu kursus Haowen memang dimajukan hari ini padahal itu tadi waktunya Haowen tidur siang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur. Mommy akan menemani Haowen" Jongin menuntun Haowen naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Haowen. Menyembunyikan langkah terseoknya supaya tidak membuat Haowen khawatir. Haowen yang tidak sadar bahwa kaki kanannya terlilit perban saja sudah suatu keajaiban dan Jongin tidak akan menghancurkannya dengan langkahnya yang terseok-seok.

"Baekhyun noona belum keluar?" tanya Haowen saat melewati pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat.

"Iya. Dia belum makan dari tadi." Jongin merasa bersalah lagi. Ini sudah sore dan Baekhyun terus menolak untuk makan karena dirinya.

"Haowen, makanan kesukaan Baekhyun noona apa?" tanya Jongin. Mungkin kalau dia membuatkan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mau makan.

"Baekhyun noona sih suka masakan China. Karena mommy Haowen yang tidur di dalam tanah kan orang China jadi kata nenek Lee dia sering masak makanan China dan Baekhyun noona sangat suka" Jongin terdiam. Benar juga ya, kenapa tidak terpikir kalau istri Sehun adalah orang china. Nama Baekhyun nama Korea karena Sehun orang Korea. Tapi nama Haowen nama China jadi besar kemungkinan istri Sehun orang China.

"Tapi sejak mommy tidur di dalam tanah. Noona sangat jarang makan masakan China. Dia bahkan menolak. Entah karena makanannya memang tidak enak atau karena masakan China membuat Baekhyun noona sedih." tambah Haowen. Jongin jadi ragu, kalau dia membuat masakan China akankah Baekhyun mau makan? atau malah membuat Baekhyun sedih?

"Tapi Haowen rasa Baekhyun noona sangat ingin makan masakan China. Jadi mommy harus masak masakan China." kata Haowen melihat wajah Jongin yang ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Haruskah mommy memasak masakan China untuk noona?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan masakan China..." kata Haowen berhenti sebelum memandang Jongin dengan alis berkerut.

"Tunggu. Mommy juga akan memasakkan untuk Haowen kan?" selidik Haowen membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Tentu saja Haowen" kata Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Haowen. Haowen langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar itu.

"Makanya sekarang Haowen tidur nanti waktu bangun makanannya sudah matang" kata Jongin memeluk Haowen di pangkuannya sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Mommy akan meninggalkan Haowen?" tanya Haowen.

"Hanya memasak dibawah Haowen. Mommy tidak akan kemana-mana" kata Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk me-nina bobo-kan Haowen.

"Janji?" Haowen mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Jongin mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

"Tapi tunggu sampai Haowen tertidur dulu mom" kata Haowen lemah sudah hampir tertidur terbuai pelukan menenangkan Jongin.

"Iya Haowen sayang" Jongin mengecup kening Haowen bertepatan dengan mata Haowen yang perlahan menutup mulai berlayar ke alam mimpinya.

Setelah menidurkan Haowen, Jongin turun dan mulai menggeledah isi kulkas rumah Sehun. Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu handal dengan masakan China. Resep yang ditaunya hanya Kung Pao Chicken karena itu makanan China favoritnya. Hah. Mungkin masak itupun tidak papa.

Baekhyun bergelung di kasurnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Jongin sudah tidak lagi mengetuk pintunya. Apa mungkin Jongin sudah lelah membujuknya makan? Hah jadi hanya segitu tekadnya. Cemen sekali.

Atau mungkin karena Haowen sudah selesai kursus jadi Jongin sibuk mengurusi Haowen yang selalu menempel padanya seperti bintang laut.

Baekhyun menggerutu lagi sambil memegangi perutnya. Lapar. Lapar. Lapar. Lapar Sekaliiii.

Baekhyun kembali melirik pintu kamarnya. Menunggu pintunya diketuk lagi. Ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang berharap Jongin kembali mencoba membujuknya. Ingat hanya sebagian kecil. Sangat kecil. Kecil sekali. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun mencoba mengelaknya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak kalau baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa...

Diperhatikan dengan cara yang berbeda? Mungkin.

Sebenarnya banyak yang memperhatikannya Daddy, Chanyeol sunbae, Haowen, Keluarga pamannya, Chen sahabatnya, Nenek Lee, banyak sebenarnya.

Tapi cara Jongin memperhatikannya itu lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ketika dia bilang ya maka mereka akan melakukannya. Ketika dia bilang tidak maka mereka akan menurutinya. Itulah Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin ini berbeda dia ingat tadi Jongin sempat mengomelinya sedikit. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan suka diomeli-karena tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya.

Tok tok tok.

Dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya ketika dia merasa sedikit bersemangat mendengar ketukan itu. Ingat sedikit. Sedikit sekaliiii.

Cklek.

"Kau keras kepala sekali ya?" kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Sudah aku bilang." kata Jongin menyodorkan makanannya dengan sedikit was was. Dan Jongin benar wajah datar Baekhyun langsung kelihatan merengut begitu melihat makan yang dimasak Jongin.

'Darimana dia-? Oh Haowen. Tentu saja setan kecil itu yang memberi tahu Jongin' dengus Baekhyun marah.

"Kau mencoba merayuku?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku tidak sedang merayu siapapun"

"Haha. Lucu sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas kau merayu daddyku." Sindir Baekhyun pedas.

Jongin menghela napas pasrah.

"Katakan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi aku mohom makanlah Baekhyun. Sedikit saja." mohon Jongin lembut. Baekhyun hampir saja luluh. Hampir.

Tapi melihat masakan China yang dibawa Jongin membuat Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak. Akan. Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menolak dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Dan pintu kamar Baekhyun kembali di banting untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Baekhyun kembali bergelung di kasurnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur daripada merasakan rasa laparnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eungggh..." Baekhyun mengerang pelan merasakan perutnya sakit. Melirik ke jam di meja nakasnya.

10.25 PM

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Apa mungkin dia turun ke bawah dan mencari makan ya? Wanita itu pasti sudah tidurkan jam segini? Tentu saja. Ini sudah jauh melewati jam tidur Haowen dan Baekhyun tahu wanita itu selalu tidur bersamaan dengan Haowen.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ah, sial seharian belum makan tubuhnya jadi lemas sekali sekarang.

Cklek.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Gelap.

Tidak terlihat apa-apa.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tangga sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Sebagai penunjuk jalan dan sebagai pegangan. Karena jujur tubuhnya lemas sekali sekarang. Mungkin Baekhyun akan langsung jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan.

 _'Aku akan langsung mengambil roti, selai strawberry, dan susu.'_ batin Baekhyun kelaparan.

 _'Ah lupakan. Aku akan makan apa saja yang aku bisa temukan.'_

Satu langkah.

Aman.

Dua langkah.

Aman.

Tiga langkah.

Am-

"Baekhyun?"

Tidak aman.

Tik.

Sebuah suara wanita memanggil namanya dan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala membuat Baekhyun membeku.

 _'Sial! Kenapa wanita itu selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.'_

"Apa maumu?" kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau lapar? Aku akan menghangatkan makanan untukmu?" tawar Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau mengambil air. Aku haus." Baekhyun masih terus memunggungi Jongin.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya." Kata Jongin cepat.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak jadi haus." Kata Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Melirik sekilas ke sofa di depan kamarnya. Ada bantal dan selimut tergeletak disana. Dan melihat tampilan Jongin yang berantakan Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Jongin tidur disana. Tapi bukankah diluar situ dingin dan banyak nyamuk? Alah biarlah. Siapa peduli dia mau tidur dimana.

"Tapi kau pucat sekali Baekhyun. Tunggulah dikamarmu aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu." Kata Jongin terdengar khawatir. Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Terlalu lapar untuk protes.

"Dan Baekhyun, aku mohon jangan kunci pintumu kali ini." pinta Jongin.

"Hmm." Hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan anehnya Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Jongin.

Baekhyun bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya lemas. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Jangan sampai mulutnya bau di depan Jongin. Malu dong.

Baekhyun mengamati bayangannya sejenak di depan kaca. Bibirnya memang agak pucat dan penampilannya sangat berantakan. Karena Baekhyun tidur seperti kincir angin, bergulung kesana-kemari merasakan perutnya yang sakit. Menggosok gigi dan mencipratkan air ke mukanya, Baekhyun meraih sisir di depan kaca kamar mandinya. Berbalik hendak kembali ke kasurnya sambil sibuk menyisir rambutnya, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada genangan air di bawahnya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun terpeleset, sebenarnya reflek Baekhyun cukup baik. Dia sempat meraih wastafel dengan tangan kanannya, tapi sekali lagi dia lemas setelah seharian penuh belum makan.

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Sudah perutnya sakit, badannya lemas ditambah sekarang kakinya terkilir pula.

 _'Hebat sekali Oh Baekhyun. Benar-benar hari terbaik yang pernah ada.'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan, di tangannya sudah ada bubur, susu hangat, segelas air putih dan obat sakit perut karena Baekhyun belum makan seharian lambungnya pasti sakit.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Jongin sekali lagi saat tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak ada? Jongin meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja belajar Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka dan lampunya menyala.

Jongin mengintip sedikit dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Baekhyun kau jatuh?" Tanya Jongin buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk di lantai kamar mandi. Apa itu salah?" Jawab Baekhyun sinis. Jongin mencoba membatu Baekhyun berdiri tapi Baekhyun menolak.

"Tidak mau. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya diam dan tetap berusaha membantu Baekhyun.

"Kau tuli ya! Aku bilang aku tid-"

"Baekhyun." Jongin menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan tegas tapi lembut disaat bersamaan membuat Baekhyun menelan kembali protesnya.

"Aku mohon menurutlah sedikit." Jongin menambahkan terdengar seperti memerintah tapi juga memohon. Dan Baekhyun suka itu. Baekhyun merasa seperti yang di drama yang dia tonton ketika seorang anak nakal di marahi oleh ibunya.

 _'Kau sudah gila Oh Baekhyun.'_

Baekhyun terlali larut dalam pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar kalah sekarang Jongin sudah memapahnya kembali ke kasurnya.

Jongin menata bantal-bantal di punggung Baelhyun untuk sandaran Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke bawah sebentar mengambil ea batu dan salep untuk kakimu. Sekarang kau makanlah ini dulu Baekhyun, tapi sebelumnya minum dulu obatnya supaya lambungmu tidak perih. Dan jangan lupa habiskan susumu. Mengerti?" Jongin mengomel panjang lebar sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur hangat di pangkuan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ya ya aku mengerti dasar bawel." Ejek Baekhyun tapi kali ini tidak dengan nada sinis dan menghinanya, kali ini lebih ke menggerutu sambil mulutnya manyun. Membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Baekhyun memandangi Jongin yang meninggalkan kamarnya, lalu menatap bubur di pangkuannya.

Badannya lemas, malas bergerak. Mau mengangkat sendok pun malas. Jadilah dirinya hanya memandangi bubur di pangkuannya sambil menahan liurnya.

 _'Kenapa bubur buatan Jongin kelihatan enak sekali sih?! Apa karena aku lapar ya?'_ Baekhyun terus memandangi bubur di pangkuannya sambil merengut.

"Kenapa belum dimakan? Apa tidak enak? Kau mau aku bawakan makanan lain?" Jongin sudah kembali dengan kotak obat dan baskom berisi es batu dengan handuknya sekalian.

Jongin menarik kursi belajar Baekhyun ke samping tempat tidur dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Membungkus bongkahan es batu dengan handuk lalu menempelkannya di pergelangan kaki kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka bubur? Tapi lebih baik kalau kau makan bubur dulu sekarang, lambungmu seharian belum mencerna apa-apa jadi lebih baik kalau diberi makanan halus supaya lebih mudah dicerna."jelas Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang masih diam.

"Badanku lemas." jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil menunduk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang jadi terlihat lemah di depan Jongin. Jongin sempat bingung sesaat. Badannya lemas? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tidak mau makan. Justru harusnya Baekhyun makan kan lalu kenap-

Ah...

Tanpa bicara Jongin mengambil obat yang masih ada di nampan lalu menuangkannya di sendok dan menyodorkan sendok itu di depan muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau harus minum obat dulu sebelum makan." Kata Jongin.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Bujuk Jongin. Baekhyun terus menatap Jongin menyelidik tapi mulutnya terbuka menerima suapan obat itu. Jongin tersenyum setelah Baekhyun menelan obatnya dan kembali mengarahkan gelas berisi air putih ke bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguknya sekali.

Jongin mengambil bubur di pangkuan Baekhyun, menyendoknya. Sesendok bubur hangat sekarang berada di depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Kenapa kau jadi menyuapiku?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah badanmu lemas?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"Memang. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau kau suapi. Dapat kesimpulan darimana kau kalau aku memintamu menyuapiku?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Panggilkan maid untukku. Suruh mereka yang menyuapiku."

"Aku ada disini Baekhyun. Apa susahnya tinggal makan."

"Aku tidak mau Jongin. Aku maunya dipanggilkan maid." Tolak Baekhyun tapi tidak ada nada sinis disuaranya. Di telingan Jongin Baekhyun malah terdengar merengek seperti tipikal anak bandel yang menolak makan sayur atau minum obat.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku memaksa Jongin."

"Aku juga memaksa Baekhyun." Jongin terus menatap Baekhyun lembut sambil menyodorkan sendok di depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku harus memangku sambil memegangimu seperti saat aku menyuap Haowen?" Wth?! Yang benar saja! Jongin kira Baekhyun bayi apa seperti setan kecil itu.

Baekhyun makin merengut sebelum mengalah dan memakan sesendok bubur itu. Oke. Hanya karena Baekhyun sedang lapar dan tidak ingin dipangku. Bukan karena alasan lain. Dan yang pasti bukan karena tatapan hangat Jongin. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan.

Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, siapa sangka Baekhyun benar-benar manja dan menggemaskan. Rasanya seperti kesan pertama yang Jongin dapatkan tentang Baekhyun yang sinis dan bermulut tajam sudah hilang, sekarang semua protes yang Baekhyun lemparkan terdengar manja dan polos di telinga Jongin.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada." Kata Jongin menahan senyumannya kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima suapan Jongin dengan mudahnya dia sudah lupa pada rasa gengsinya terlalu merasa lapar dan terbuai bubur enak buatan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan buburnya dan membuka mulut menerima suapan berikutnya.

"Entahlah. Aku pengasuh Haowen sekarang. Jadi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan." Jawab Jongin.

"Tidakkah keluargamu akan mencarimu?"

"Tidak." Jongin tersenyum kecut. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak punya keluarga?" tanya Baekhyun waswas.

"Aku punya. Secara fisik aku punya seorang ayah. Tapi secara mental aku sendirian." Jongin masih terus menyuapkan buburnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak semua orang beruntung memiliki ayah yang baik seperti daddymu. Ayahku seperti tipikal ayah tidak baik yang ada di drama. Mabuk, berjudi, pemarah, dan suka memukul hanya itu yang dia lakukan. Aku memiliki orang yang aku panggil ayah tapi aku sendirian." Jawab Jongin enteng seolah itu hanyalah masalah sepele.

"Ibumu?"

"Tidur di dalam tanah." Kata Jongin tersenyum menirukan cara Haowen menyebutkan kata meninggal sambil menyuapkan sendokan bubur terakhirnya pada Baekhyun yang terdiam mencerna informasi yang diperolehnya.

Ah.

Jadi mereka sama.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku seumuranmu sepertinya." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa dia...?" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkannya karena ini merupakan topik sensitif untuknya. Biasanya kalau membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya Ibu, Baekhyun akan jadi orang pertama yang mengakhirinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia penasaran. Jadi dia terus bertanya, Jongin memang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan santai tapi Baekhyun tahu hal ini juga merupakan topik sensitif untuk Jongin. Terlihat dari kedua mata Jongin yang kadang menatap kosong dan penuh sorot kesedihan tapi bibirnya terus tersenyum memikirkan kenangannya bersama ibunya dulu.

"Dia sakit," Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"AIDS." Lanjut Jongin. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"AIDS? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terkena AIDS? Bukankah AIDS penyakit-"

"Ya. Ibuku adalah pelacur. Wanita Jalang. Wanita murahan. Wanita penghibur atau apapun kau menyebutnya." Baekhyun membeku. Jadi itu jawabannya. Dulu Baekhyun sempat curiga pada Jongin, jika memang dia bukan wanita murahan yang disewa daddynya kenapa Jongin harus menangis saat Baekhyun mengatainya begitu. Kau tidak mungkin merasa terluka oleh kata-kata itu kalau memang kau bukan kan? tapi saat itu Jongin menangis membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Jongin memang wanita sewaan daddynya. Tapi Baekhyun salah. Jongin bukan menangis untuk dirinya. Jongin menangis untuk ibunya.

Dan jujur Baekhyun merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Apa kau marah padanya karena dia seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kosong kedepannya.

"Tidak. Aku justru merasa bersalah padanya. Dia terpaksa melakukan itu supaya aku yang tidak dijual oleh ayahku. Dia bekerja keras menyiksa tubuhnya saat pagi hari untuk menghidupiku. Dan bekerja sebagai pelacur menyiksa batinnya saat malam hari untuk membayar utang ayahku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sakit. Yang aku tahu dia sudah tiada saat aku pulang sekolah." Jongin begitu handal menyembunyikan perasaannya. Satu detik dia terlihat begitu sedih dan hampir menangis tapi di detik berikutnya dia sudah kembali melempar senyum hangatnya ke Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Baekhyun sendiri juga sering menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti Jongin jadi Baelhyun tahu dengan pasti kalau Jongin sebenarnya masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Aku akan memberi salep dan memijat kakimu sedikit oke?" Jongin bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk masih memikirkan hidup Jongin yang memilukan. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan melewati semua itu? Jika Baekhyun yang menjadi Jongin, Baekhyun mungkin sudah bunuh diri dari dulu.

 _"Kalau seseorang sedang sedih. Pelukan bisa menjadi obat yang paling manjur Baekhyun."_ Kata-kata mommynya kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Menyadarkan Baelhyun seberapa inginnya dia memeluk Jongin yang sedang bersedih sekarang.

Tapi tentu saja egonya menolak untuk secara blak-blakan mengatakannya. Jadilah Baekhyun mencari cara lain untuk melakukannya.

"Apa daddy sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin yang sedang melamun sambil memijat kakinya.

"Ya. Dia tidur dikamarnya sekarang. Kenapa?"

"Tolong bangunkan dia untukku. Aku ingin ditemani tidur sama daddy." Sungguh Jongin hampir melongo mendengar Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya dengan lembut. Apa kebencian Baekhyun padanya sudah sedikit berkurang?

"Tapi dia kelelahan Baekhyun." Kata Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya merengut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau sedang sakit aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk dan dielus-elus kepalaku." Rengek Baekhyun. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk mencari alasan untik memeluk Jongin tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong kok, dia memang harus dipeluk kalau sedang sakit.

Jongin terdiam bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Jongin tahu jelas Sehun sangat kelelahan tadi. Dia pulang dalam kondisi seperti zombie. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin kan dia menawarkan dirinya? Baekhyun pasti menolak mentah-mentah iya kan?

"Apa kau mau melakukannya kalau begitu?" Untuk kali ini Baekhyun membuang semua harga dirinya sejenak dan memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan itu.

"Eh?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah aku tidak akan tidur kalau begitu." Baekhyun melipat tangannya diatas dada sambil membuang mukanya ke samping. Tch. Dia sudah membuang jauh harga dirinya dan meminta Jongin melakukannya. Tapi yang Jongin lakukan hanya terdiam disana membuat tampang bodohnya apa-apaan dia itu?!

"Kau harus tidur Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak mau membangunkan daddy dan tidak mau menemaniku. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk. Bangunkan Haowen saja kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?!"

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Jongin membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda di matamu?" Baekhyun mengutip kata-kata Jongin tadi.

"Tidak."

"Aku memang tidak bercanda dasar Kim Jongin bodoh!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada marah yang lucu membuat Jongin mau tidak mau jadi tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun makin sebal.

"Ish! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau mau atau tidak sih?"

"Iya iya aku mau." Kata Jongin tawanya sudah hilang tapi biburnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Mendengar jawaban Jongin hampir saja membuat Baekhyun kelepasan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bilang gitu saja susah. Yasudah cepat tatakan bantal-bantal ini. Aku sudah mengantuk." Perintah Baekhyun mencoba terlihat garang tapi justru malah terlihat manja di mata Jongin.

Dengan sigap Jongin menata tumpukan bantal yang menjadi sandaran Baekhyun menjadi lebih kecil untuk ditiduri. Baekhyun bergulung pelan ke sisi tempat tidurnya memberikan ruang untuk Jongin. Lalu menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya menyuruh Jongin berbaring disana.

Jongin menurut meskipun dia agak canggung menaiki kasur Baekhyun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Apakah dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun atau menunggu sampai Baekhyun menyuruhnya?

"Minum dulu susumu."Jongin menyerahkan segelas susu tadi pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut dan meminumnya.

Jongin membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di tangan Baekhyun lalu ikut merebahkan diri disamping Baekhyun. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya sampai dia merasakan Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Meniduri lengan kanannya dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Jongin. Tangannya memeluk perut Jongin dan sebelah kakinya menindih kaki Jongin.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya hening karena Jongin masih kaget pada sikap Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Kau harusnya mengelus kepalaku bukannya malah diam."

"Ah iya aku lupa." Kata Jongin teringat lalu membawa tangan kanannya mengelus rambut hitam lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Dasar." Omel Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan di rambutnya dan tanpa sadar dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin terus mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil terus memandang langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang gelap. Kenapa rasanya oelukan Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar pelukan 'temani-aku-tidur' tapi lebih ke pelukan menenangkan. Apa karena Baekhyun merasa kasihan padanya karena masalah ibunya tadi. Atau itu hanya perasaan Jongin saja?

Di sisi lain Baekhyun juga merasakan sesuatu. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini. Dirawat saat sakit, disuap, dimanja, dipeluk. Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk sakit kalau seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Dan Baekhyun suka. Suka sekali. Sampai tanpa sadar dia jadi menangis.

"Baekhyun kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin saat merasaka sesuatu yang basah di dadanya, Jongin menunduk mencoba melihat muka Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Jongin.

"Tidak. Hanya karena mataku mengeluarkan air bukan berarti aku menangis." Itu yang Baekhyun katakan tapi suara isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar menandakan kalau Baekhyun memang menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sedih?" Tanya Jongin mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedih. Hanya saja aku merasa... Bagaimana ya... Itulah pokonya..." Kata Baekhyun frustasi karena bingung menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Sangat aneh. Tapi lebih anehnya lagi..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak

"Aku menyukainya." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Ah sudahlah percuma dijelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti." Erang Baekhyun lagi sambil manyun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh sebelum ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga merasakannya sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ini suuuupeeeer dupeeer late update saya tahuu u,u mohon maaf karena saya kena wb :" saya agak buntu di tengah2 jadinya maceeet.

Disini byuncabe udah mau nerima Jongin :'D Apa kecepatan si byuncabe lunaknya? apa perjuangan Jongin kurang? aah maaf kalo ada yang kecewa sama chap ini :"

Dan saya ngerasanya cara nulis saya makin lama jadi makin kayak once burned yang lebih baku karena emang dari novel, iya nggak sih? saya ngerasanya begitu.

Sudahlah curhatnya.

Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

_"Aku menyukainya." Kata Baekhyun lirih._

 _"Ah sudahlah percuma dijelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti." Erang Baekhyun lagi sambil manyun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh sebelum ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan._

 _"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga merasakannya sekarang."_

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakk.

Sehun mengerang pelan saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa. Tidak tahukah siapapun yang berani-beraninya menggebrak pintu kamar Sehun kalau sekarang Sehun sedang lelah. Maksudnya BENAR-BENAR LELAH. Sumpah serapah sudah sampai diujung lidah Sehun siap dilemparkan kepada siapapun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tapi sayang harus ditelan lagi saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Haowen?"

Ya yang mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun tadi adalah Haowen, masih lengkap dengan piyamanya dan mata yang berkaca-kaca?

"Hilang." Kata Haowen lirih sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Hmm?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Hilang? Apanya yang hilang?

"Hilang! MommKU hilang!" Teriak Haowen kesal sambil air matanya menetes. Melihat itu Sehun langsung saja bangkit menuju Haowen. Jongin hilang? Dia pergi lagi? Tapi kenapa?

"Ssstt Mommy tidak hilang mungkin dia sedang ke kamar mandi atau memasak di dapur." Sehun menggendong Haowen sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Haowen yang tangisannya makin keras.

"Tidak ada! Haowen sudah cari tapi tidak ada! Huwaaaaa. Moooooom~" Tangisan Haowen pecah, menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah megah Sehun, termasuk di kamar Baekhyun membuat sosok yang sedang ditangisi langsung terbangun.

 _'Astaga Haowen.'_ Pekik Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lupa kalau semalam dia meninggalkan Haowen sendirian di kamarnya. Jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang Haowen sedang menangis meranung-raung mencari dirinya.

Jongin segera mencoba bangun tapi tidak bisa karena Baekhyun masih memeluknya erat. Melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih tertidur, Jongin mencoba melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan berharap Baekhyun masih tertidur dan tidak menyadari pergerakannya.

Tapi sayang-

"Jangan." Kata Baekhyun pelan, masih memejamkan matanya tapi dari suaranya yang terdengar jelas menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah bangun. Baekhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku belum selesai tidur." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Tapi Haowen menangis. Aku akan melihat Haowen sebentar lalu kembali lagi." Jongin mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Nggak mau. Biarin saja Haowen." kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Tapi Haowen menangis." Seolah menyetujui ucapan Jongin tangis Haowen terdengar lebih keras lagi.

"Moooooom~~"

"Baekhyun aku mohon sebentar saja." Mohon Jongin terlihat gelisah mendengar tangisan Haowen yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau dia mengalah. Bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

"Huwaa dimana Mommyku~"

"Baekhyun."

"Aww aww kakiku sakiit." Rengek Baekhyun kesakitan yang begutu saja dipercayai oleh Jongin. Hah. Tidak salah klub teater memohon-mohon pada Baekhyun untuk menjadi anggotanya. Akting Baekhyun memang _top class._

"Eh? Masih sakit? Yang ini?" Kata Jongin memegang kaki Baekhyun.

"Iya masih sakit." Kata Baekhyun memelas.

"Moooommmmmyyyy~~"

"Aw aw kakikuuu~~"

"Mooooom~"

"Awww~"

"Moooooommmyyyyy."

"Baekhyun aku mohon sebentar oke. Aku akan mengambil Haowen dulu lalu aku akan memijat kakimu." Pinta Jongin beranjak menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tapi kakiku sakiit." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Janji Jongin sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Diluar terlihat Haowen yang sedang di gendong Sehun di depan kamarnya sambil menggendong Haowen yang sedang menangis.

"Mommy~~"

"Haowen." Panggil Jongin berlari kecil ke arah Haowen. Haowen langsung saja menghentikan tangisannya sambil tangannya menggapai-nggapai ke arah Jongin yang mencoba menggendongnya.

Sehun sendiri hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat darimana Jongin.

"Kau dari kamar Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mhmm." Gumam Jongin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya menenangkan Haowen.

"Sstt sudah jangan menangis." Kata Jongin pada Haowen.

"Awwww kakikuuuu~~" Teriakan Baekhyun menyadarkan Jongin bahwa masih ada satu bocah lagi yang sedang membutuhkannya. Segera saja Jongin kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dengan masih menggendong Jongin. Sehun hanya diam dan menatap Jongin yang tergesa ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Awww~" Baekhyun bergelung di kasurnya sambil memegangi kakinya. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur Baekhyun dan langsung memijat lembut kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya disitu masih sakit." Kata Baekhyun memelas. Bohong. Kakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Hanya saja dia suka diperhatikan oleh Jongin jadinya dengan kemampuan aktingnya dia bertingkah kakinya masih sakit. Gengsi dong kalau dia secara blak-blakan mengakuinya. Tidak heran Chanyeol sunbae selalu memanggilnya tsundere.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Kaki Baekhyun sakit dad. Kemarin jatuh." Kata Baekhyun manja.

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang baik-baik saja? Apa mau daddy panggilkan dokter atau tukang pijat? Kalau begitu hari ini tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu oke?" Kata Sehun khawatir. Yes! Hari ini memang Baekhyun sedang malas sekolah.

"Tidak papa Dad. Biar Jongin yang memijat kakiku. Kau tidak kebaratan kan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin sambil memasang wajah melas.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun dan jongin...?

Apa mereka sudah benar-benar akur?

Atau ini hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun untuk membully Jongin?

Bukannya Sehun berprasangka buruk pada putrinya. Bukan, tapi semua orang pun tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak suka pada seseorang maka Baekhyun tidak akan main-main dan menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan Haowen juga. Kalau kata Kris itu penyakit turunan dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin tanpa ragu dan tulus. Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang memijat kaki Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus punggung Haowen dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah kalau Baekhyun memang benar hanya ingin membully Jongin yang kelewat baik.

Dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Tapi Mommy harus menyiapkan Haowen dan mengantarkan Haowen ke sekolah." Protes Haowen yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Suruh saja orang lain Haowen. Noona kan lagi sakit. Kau tega sama noona." Protes Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Noona saja yang suruh orang lain!"

"Tidak mau! Kau saja! Orang cuma mandi juga! Lagian kau sudah besar masih dimandiin terus! Nggak malu apa!"

"Biarin! Noona juga orang cuma pijat aja suruh orang lain kan bisa!"

"Nggak bisalah dipijat kan beda-beda rasanya tiap orang!" Suara Baekhyun dan Haowen makin lama makin meninggi.

"Baekhyun. Haowen." Lerai Sehun tapi suaranya teredam tetiakan kedua anaknya.

"Nggak mau pokonya Mommy harus sama Haowen!"

"Nggak! Jongin harus memijat kakiku pokonya!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Ish! Apa bedanya sih kalau orang lain!" Teriak Baekhyun gemas.

"Beda dong! Dia kan MommyKU!" Teriak Haowen final.

Skak mat untuk Baekhyun.

Suasana langsung menjadi hening.

Sehun membeku.

Jongin melirik kearah Baekhyun gelisah.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Haowen.

Haowen hanya diam gagal memahami situasi.

Baekhyun terus menatap Haowen tajam karena sungguh dia sangat benci dengan topik ini. Dan Baekhyun kalah telak kalau Haowen sudah mengatakan itu.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menarik kakinya dari tangan Jongin. Meringis saat merasakan sakit karena kakinya ditarik terlalu keras.

"Baekhy-"

"Pergi." Titah Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun sedih. Haowen menatap Jongin bingung.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Jongin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah." Kata Baekhyun singkat. Menghela napas pasrah Jongin beranjak keluar kamar Baekhyun. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendudukkan pantatnya di kasur Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sendiri kurang menangkap situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Yang dia tahu Baekhyun marah pada Haowen karena Haowen menyangkut-nyangkutkan masalah ibu. Tapi pasti ada yang lain lagi. Antara Jongin dan Baekhyun pasti terjadi sesuatu. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu itu apa.

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" Tanya Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun tahu yang dimaksud 'kalian' adalah dia dan Jongin tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Daddy akan bolos hari ini dan menemanimu dirumah." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Dad. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Baekhyun dingin.

"Daddy akan tetap bolos dan menemanimu."

"Tidak mau Dad. Aku mau sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun setengah merengek. Membuat Sehun menghela napas pasrah.

"Beneran? Kau baik-baik saja sendiri?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Mhmm." Kata Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap Sehun sambil melempar sengum tipis.

"Baiklah. Daddy akan kerja sekarang. Daddy usahakan untuk pulang cepat oke?" Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun setelah menerima anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergelung dikasurnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Toh, memang dia tidak ada pekerjaan lain.

* * *

Jongin meletakkan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry di piring yang sudah disiapkannya di nampan. Jongin sudah selesai menyiapkan Haowen yang sekarang sedang memakai sepatunya makanya Jongin membuatkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun. Baru saja Jongin berniat untuk beranjak dari dapur untuk mengantarkan Sehun dan Haowen ke depan dirinya sydah dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang sedang bersandar di pantry di belakangnya.

"Ah kau mengagetkanku." Jongin sedikit terlonjak begitu melihat Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin was-was melihat wajah serius Sehun. Sehun melirik ke belakang Jongin melihat nampan yang sudah siap berisi sarapan.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Sehun, Jongin ikut menoleh ke belakangnya mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun.

"Baekhyun. Dia kan belum sarapan." jawab Jongin. Membuat Sehun merasa dia akan benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun kalau memang Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk membully Jongin. Tidak. Sehun tidak melarang kalau Baekhyun membenci Jongin. Sehun hanya ingin Baekhyun bersikap dengan baik itu saja.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Baekhyun semalam?" tanya Sehun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi gagal mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Baekhyun terjatuh di kamar mandi dan aku menolongnya. Itu saja." Memang itulah yang terjadi. Tapi Jongin meninggalkan penjelasan yang lebih spesifik karena Jongin yakin Baekhyun pasti tidak akan senang dengan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Bohong. Apa ini hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun untuk mengganggumu?" Tuntut Sehun tidak percaya.

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Kata Jongin meyakinkan.

"Mommy~ bantu Haowen. Haowen tidak bisa menali sepatunya." Teriak Haowen dari ruang tv. Jongin memberikan lirikan penuh arti yang menenangkan pada Sehun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Tapi Sehun belum puas dengan itu. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik lengan Jongin, niatnya ingin membuat Jongin kembali menghadap ke dirinya. Tapi karena tarikannya terlalu tiba-tiba, Jongin yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung menghadap Sehun hingga menabrak dada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri malah memeluk Jongin.

 _Karena sudah terlanjur, kenapa tidak sekalian dipeluk saja kan?_ Itulah yang melintas di otak Sehun.

"Jongin." Kata Sehun singkat menuntut penjelasan.

"Sungguh Sehun tidak ada apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak menggangguku." Jongin tanpa sadar memanggil nama Sehun tanpa merasa _awkward_ seperti biasanya. Entahlah itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sehun diam sesaat masih memeluk Jongin, sebelum menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus langsung memberitahu aku kalau Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu oke?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan "Mhmm." Karena Sehun sudah ikut tersenyum dan mulai mencium Jongin ringan dan penuh afeksi.

"Mommyyyyyy~" Panggilan Haowen membuat Jongin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang mengikuti berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, tadi dia menyetel AC kamarnya ke suhu paling rendah, tapi kenapa terasa hangat dan nyaman sekali. Kakinya yang

tadi terasa sakit pun sekarang rasanya tidak sakit. Seperti...

Seperti ada yang memijat.

Ya dipijat.

Dan pijatannya enak sekali.

Seperti pijatan Jongin.

Huh?

Jongin?

Baekhyun buru-buru membuka matanya dan benar saja Jongin yang memijat kakinya. Jongin menoleh saat merasakan kepala Baekhyun bergerak, menemukan Baekhyun yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun." Sapa Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatap datar ke arah Jongin. Mengerti tidak akan mendapat balasan Jongin kembali memulai percakapan.

"Aku tadi membawakanmu sarapan. Tapi kau malah tertidur jadinya dingin," kata Jongin.

"Nanti akan aku bawakan lagi yang masih hangat." tambah Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya diam lalu menarik kakinya dari tangan Jongin. Beranjak dadi kasurnya dan berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin wanita ini akan meninggalkannya kalau Baekhyun mandi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat _bathub_ nya penuh dengan air hangat, terlihat dari asap yang mengepul diatasnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tadi mengisinya dengan air panas sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang sudah hangat. Kau mau mandi sekarang?" Suara Jongin dibelakangnya kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Membawakan makanan.

Menyiapkan air mandi.

Memijat kakinya.

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuanku untuk mandi?" tawar Jongin lagi tersenyum.

Dan satu lagi. Membanjiri Baekhyun dengan perhatian dan afeksi benar-benar memporak-porandakan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin menolak. Bukan hanya menolak, mungkin dia juga ingin sedikit melempari Jongin dengan kata-kata tajam. Tapi saat Jongin merangkul bahunya lembut dan membantunya masuk ke kamar mandi Baekhyun tidak kuasa.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu." Ujar Jongin dengan suara yang kelewat ceria. Ingin membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena lagi-lagi wanita ini mengartikan kediaman Baekhyun sebagai iya.

 _'Selalu saja menarik kesimpulan seenak jidatnya.'_ Cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Jongin mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas _closet_ dan melepaskan baju Baekhyun, lalu membantu Baekhyun masuk kedalam _bathub_ untuk berendam. Jongin memberi shampoo pada rambut panjang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dulu Jongin tidak pernah bermain boneka karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli boneka dan tidak punya waktu untuk bermain, dia sibuk untuk belajar dan bekerja. Tapi kata teman-temannya bermain boneka sangatlah menyenangkan dan sekarang Jongin tahu rasanya. Bahkan yang ini lebih menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memang seperti boneka. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang dengan sedikit ikal dibagian ujungnya, kulitnya putih dan halus seperti boneka porselen mahal yang mengkilap, wajahnya pun sangat cantik, mungil dan imut. Apalagi kalau sedang diam seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti boneka. Meskipun jujur Jongin lebih suka mendengar omelan Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu dan manja.

Sepanjang acara mandi mereka tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Baekhyun masih terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dia hanya menurut saya saat dituntun Jongin melakukan ini itu.

Baekhyun terduduk di tempat tidurnya sekarang. Jongin sedang menyisir rambutnya masih dengan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat bodoh.

"Nah sudah." Kata Jongin tersenyum lebar memperhatikan hasil kerjanya.

"Aku akan kebawah sebentar. Mengambilkan makanan lalu segera kembali." Pamit Jongin meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun membawa makanan dingin tadi.

Jongin kembali membawa nampan baru berisi sandwich, strawberry dan jus. Duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, Jongin menyerahkan piring berisi dua potong sandwich itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Tangan Jongin terulur mengambil satu potong lalu menyodorkannya dimulut Baekhyun.

 _Lagi-lagi menarik kesimpulan seenaknya._ Baekhyun bersumpah dia pasti sudah memutar bola matanya kalau suasana hatinya sedang tidak buruk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara.

"Hmm? Melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Berpura-pura peduli padaku," kata Baekhyun.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya mengurusi Haowen. Kau kan _Mommy_ nya." Sindir Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Baekhyun, Haowen tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan." Kata Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak mengerti segalanya."

"Karena dia masih kecil. Dia akan mengerti ketika sudah waktunya." Kata Jongin lembut.

"Dan pada saat itu dia akan terkejut akan seberapa kerasnya kenyataan bisa menamparnya." Kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu dan berhentilah berpura-pura peduli padaku karena kau merasa kasihan. Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak melakuka ini karena mengasihanimu."

"Lalu apa? Karena kau menginginkan Daddyku?" Tanya Baekhyun menantang.

"Baekhyun bukan sep-"

"Kau menyukainya kan?" putus Baekhyun. Sementara Jongin setengah membuka mulutnya, bingung harus menjawab apa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tahu arti tatapan matamu. Aku juga tidak mau mendengar seperti yang dikatakan Daddyku _'Maafkan Daddy Baekhyun, Daddy tidak menyukainya. Tapi mencintainya.'_ Hah. Klise." Cibir Baekhyun dibagian akhir mengingat betapa seriusnya ayahnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Jongin terkejut, tentu saja. Bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sehun erm-mencintainya, tidak berlebihan kan kalau Jongin menggunakan kata-kata itu? Oh, terserahlah. Yang jelas Jongin sangat sadar kalau Sehun menyimpan perasaan untukknya. Tentu saja, melihat tingkah Sehun saja semua orang pun tahu. _Acts speak louder than words, huh?_

Tapi baru kali ini Jongin mendengar Sehun mengungkap perasaannya secara verbal-meskipun secara tidak langsung. Tapi kalau melihat kilatan di mata Baekhyun, Jongin tahu Baekhyun tidak berbohong.

Sebelumnya kalau ditanya bagaimana peraasaan Jongin sekarang? Dia akan menjawab rasanya seperti meledak. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa SMA ketika ada sunbae incaran sekolah menembakmu. Tapi Jongin urung menjawab sekarang begitu melihat Baekhyun. Ekspresi terluka Baekhyun benar-benar membunuh euforia kebahagiannya.

"Aku berjanji Baekhyun tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara kami selama kau tidak menginginkannya." Kata Jongin tegas tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Jongin sadar ini bukan saatnya dia untuk egois. Dia memang mencintai Sehun. Tapi jika itu menyiksa orang lain terutama Baekhyun, Jongin akan lebih memilih mengalah. Baekhyun hanya memiliki Sehun dan Haowen. Haowen sudah menempatkan Jongin pada okupasi tertinggi dihidupnya sekarang, menggeser kedudukan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jadi Jongin rasa itu sudah cukup. Jongin tidak akan mengambil tempatnya di Sehun kalau Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun sendiri menatap Jongin bingung.

Kenapa wanita ini melakukannya?

Bukankah dia juga menyukai Daddy?

Tapi kenapa dia-?

Apakah dia benar-benar memikirkan Baekhyun atau hanya... mencoba bermain-main dengan perasaan Baekhyun?

Dan Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Kenapa?

Karena Oh Baekhyun yang menurut orang memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna nyatanya tidak lebih dari anak yang kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang, jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun kalau dirinya pun akan bergetar kala dihujani afeksi seperti ini.

Tao ge kadang memanggilnya siput. Awalnya Baekhyun kira bahwa dirinya lambat. Tapi Baekhyun salah. Dan sekarang dia mengerti apa alasannya.

Baekhyun adalah siput. Orang hanya melihat cangkangnya yang kuat dan tak tergoyahkan diluar. Tapi begitu cangkangnya dilepas dia hanya makhluk lembek dan lemah. Dan sayangnya Jongin berhasil masuk ke dalam cangkang itu, melihat Baekhyun yang lembek dan lemah itu.

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah berpura-pura peduli padaku!" Sentak Baekhyun tapi gagal karena dia tengah terisak dan malah membuat itu terdengar seperti rintihan pelan. Tangannya menutup mukanya yang berlinang air mata.

Jongin menyibak poni Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga Baekhyun, menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun sampai terlihat mukanya. Jongin mengelap air mata Baekhyun lalu mengangkat muka Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Apa aku terlihat berpura-pura di matamu?"

Baekhyun diam untuk sesaat memandang mata Jongin yang lembut dan tegas disaat yang sama. Merasakan ketulusan lewat mata Jongin yang menghujam matanya yang berlinang air mata. Lalu menggeleng dengan perlahan. Dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan Jongin sama seperti tadi malam, hangat dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun tahu Jongin tulus memperhatikannya dan Haowen. Entah dia dibayar mahal oleh Daddynya atau bagaiaman Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas Jongin tidak berpura-pura. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu sejak awal. Hanya saja...

"Aku takut." Kata Baekhyun lirih dalam pelukan Jongin.

Ya. Baekhyun takut. Dia takut jatuh kedalam pesona Jongin, lalu ditinggalkan. Dia takut terluka lagi.

Jongin mengelus punggung Baekhyun mengerti. Dia tahu apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun. Dia pernah mengalaminya dulu. Dan sekarang dia ingin membantu Baekhyun menghilangi ketakutannya itu.

"Percayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongin mengutip kata-kata Sehun, mengingat bagaimana kata-kata sederhana itu menenangkan hatinya.

Baekhyun mencengkram baju bagian depan Jongin ragu. Bisakah dia mempercayai Jongin sekarang? Apa Jongin tidak akan menyakitinya?

Pelukan Jongin terasa semakin hangat dan menenangkan seolah ingin membantu Baekhyun menghapus semua keraguannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang.

Tangannya yang mencengkram baju Jongin terlepas dan berpindah perlahan memeluk Jongin balik dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan.

Dia akan keluar dari cangkangnya.

 _Sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Zuppppperr late update maafkan saya :'3 pendek pula chap ini :'

Maafkan saya buntuu ide bangeet. Saya seneng banget banyak yang suka, reviewnya juga banyaak tapi saya jadi kepikiran sendiri. Pas nulis jadinya ngerasa Ini bagus nggak? Gimana kalau nggak sesuai harapan reader? Gimana kalau ini plotnya malah makin hancur dan berbelit-belit? :'' Ah seriously saya sampe enggan ngelanjutin :"

Tapi ah semoga ff ini makin lama gak ngecewain. Terutama chap ini, haduuuh saya pusing banget bikin chap ini. Bingung gimana mau ngungkapin perasaannya Baekhyun yang sebebernya rindu belaian/? tapi juga takut kalau terluka lagi, ngerti kan maksudnya? iya kan? kan?

Terus di chap ini niatnya mau bikin suasana yg emosional banget antara Jongin sama Baekhyun biar mereka talk heart-to-heart/? tapi kayaknya fail :"

Dan tolong jangan panggil saya thor, ching, min atau apapun. Panggil saja Tokisaki atau Kou atau bebeb juga boleh wkwk xD dan eonni juga jangan senpai juga jangan saya masih muda kok 99line.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya.

Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

_Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang._

 _Tangannya yang mencengkram baju Jongin terlepas dan berpindah perlahan memeluk Jongin balik dengan tangan yang bergetar._

 _Baekhyun sudah memutuskan._

 _Dia akan keluar dari cangkangnya._

 _Sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin._

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haowen membuka pintu rumahnya dengan marah. Kemana Mommynya? Kenapa dia tidak menjemput Haowen? Kenapa dia hanya mengirim supir untuk menjemput Haowen?

Haowen menghentakkan kakinya menuju tangga, mengabaikan para maid yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Tuan Haowen selamat datang." Sapa nenek Lee tersenyum ramah ke Haowen. Haowen hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Alisnya berkerut, mukanya ditekuk, bibirnya setengah manyun menahan marah.

"Dimana Mommyku?" Tanya Haowen _to the point_ , membuat nenek Lee hampir tersenyum. Ah benar-benar Sehun kecil bahkan saat cemberut pun mereka benar-benar serupa.

"Di kamar nona Baekhyun." Jawab nenek Lee masih tersenyum.

Oh jadi begini.

Mommy tidak menjemput Haowen karena menemani noona.

Karena noona kakinya sakit.

Hmphh Haowen jadi ingin sakit juga kalau begini.

Nenek Lee tersenyum makin lebar melihat Haowen makin menghentak-hentak menaiki tangga membuat tas transformernya bergoyang-goyang, tidak lupa wajah sebalnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jongin duduk tenang di kasur Baekhyun sambil membaca salah satu novel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja nakas, satu tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring berbantal pahanya. Baekhyun langsung tertidur tadi setelah membasahi baju Jongin dengan air matanya. Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah jam digital di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Pukul 1 siang. Berarti sudah dua jam Jongin terdiam dalam posisinya itu. Berarti juga Haowen harusnya sudah pulang sekarang. Jongin sampai tidak bisa menjemput Haowen karena Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Haowen belum datang?

Brak.

"Mommy!"

Ah, itu dia.

"Enggh." Baekhyun mengerang pelan mendengar keributan yang disebabkan Haowen.

"Ssst." Jongin menaruh satu jarinya tangan kirinya dimulut dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, menuntun Baekhyun kembali tertidur nyenyak. Sontak saja wajah Haowen makin ditekuk.

Kenapa jadi Haowen yang salah?

Kenapa Mommy lebih membela noona?

Haowen berjalan ke arah kasur Baekhyun dan menaiknya, duduk di depan Jongin.

"Mommy tidak sayang Haowen." Kata Haowen cemberut. Membuat Jongin bingung.

"Apa? Tentu saja Mommy say-"

"Hmphh." Belum sempat Jongin selesai berbicara Haowen sudah memotongnya, dengan tangan yang bersendekap di dada, Haowen memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Haowen bilang begitu hmm?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena Mommy lebih sayang Baekhyun noona. Mommy lebih memilih menemani Baekhyun noona tidur daripada menjemput Haowen." Kata Haowen masih cemberut. Oh. Jadi Haowen cemburu. Jongin menahan tawa nya karena Haowen pasti tambah marah kalau dia tertawa.

Jongin menarik Haowen ke dalam pelukannya, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai kepala Baekhyun yang ada di pahanya.

"Lepasin Haowen." Haowen meronta masih marah. Tapi Jongin berhasil membawa tubuh Haowen ke dalam pelukannya dengan posisi Haowen yang membelakangi tubuh Jongin, _Back Hug_.

"Noona kan lagi sakit. Jadi Haowen harus mengalah sebentar sama noona."

"Tapi kan noona itu kakak harusnya dia dong yang mengalah sama Haowen." Protes Haowen tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi Haowen kan laki-laki, harus mengalah dong sama perempuan." Kata Jongin tersenyum meletakkan pipinya di kepala Haowen, lalu menggosok-nggosokkan pipinya di rambut Haowen seperti kucing.

"Tapi kan Haowen masih kecil..." Kata Haowen lirih. Merasa apa yang dikatakan Mommynya benar dan merasa elusan di kepalanya pasti akan menghancurkan acara pura-pura ngambeknya saking nyamannya.

"Lalu kalau Haowen masih kecil Haowen bukan laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja Haowen laki-laki." Pekik Haowen tidak terima. Jongin langsung menutup mulut Haowen dengan tangannya.

"Sstt jangan keras-keras, nanti noona bangun."

Ck. Haowen makin manyun mendengarnya. Noona lagi. Noona lagi. Merasakan mulut Haowen yang makin manyun ditangannya Jongin lagi-lagi menahan tawanya. Ah menyenangkan sekali menggoda Haowen.

Tangan Jongin berpindah ke pipi Haowen lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Mommy sayang kok sama Haowen." Kata Jongin.

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Banyak sekali sampai tidak bisa dihitung." Haowen mulai luluh mendengar itu. Tapi begitu melirik noonanya yang tertidur nyaman di paha Mommy, jiwa kompetisi Haowen langsung terbakar.

"Pada Baekhyun noona?" tanya Haowen.

"Tentu saja juga sayang."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Banyaaaak sekali."

"Sebanyak milik Haowen?"

"Mhmm." Jongin hanya bergumam sambil terus mengusap pipi Haowen. Tapi nampaknya Haowen tidak senang dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Harusnya punya Haowen yang paling banyak." Protes Haowen.

"Baekhyun noona nakal pada Mommy, Haowen tidak nakal tapi kenapa sayangnya sama?" tambah Haowen.

"Siapa bilang Baekhyun noona nakal?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Dia kan meneriaki Mommy, membuat Mommy menangis juga."

"Baekhyun noona baik kok. Hanya saja waktu itu Baekhyun noona belum kenal Mommy. Sekarang Baekhyun noona tidak nakal." Jelas Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Baekhyun noona tidak membuat Mommy menangis lagi?"

"Tidak."

Hah. Haowen menghela napas panjang seperti orang dewasa yang memikirkan hutang.

"Baiklah Haowen akan membagi Mommy dengan Baekhyun noona." Putus Haowen, Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu semakin menarik Haowen ke dalam pelukannya, menunggu Baekhyun bangun.

* * *

Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman saat dia sayup-sayup mendengar suara Haowen dan Jongin?

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan disambut dengan senyuman Jongin.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Jongin tersenyum. Jadi begini rasanya saat tidur ditunggui dan saat bangun ada yang tersenyum padamu. Sangat Menyenangkan. Baekhyun suka. Suka sekali malah. Pantas saja setan kecil berlabel adiknya itu seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat Jongin menghilang untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Mhmm." Hanya itu jawaban Baekhun sebelum semakin bergelung membenamkan wajahnya di perut Jongin. Nyaman sekali sungguh. Apalagi Jongin mengelus-elus kepalanya. Baekhyun jadi tidak mau bangun. Kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin begini terus, tapi karena merasa dipandangi membuat tingkat kenyamanan Baekhyun berkurang.

Baekhyun mendongak, menemukan Jongin tengah memandanginya lembut. Tapi bukan pandangan dari Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, melainkan dari kepala mungil yang berada di bahu Jongin. Oh Haowen. Adik kecilnya. Setan kecilnya.

Tadinya Haowen memang sudah berniat membagi Mommy pada Baekhyun noona. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat manja pada Mommynya membuat Haowen ingin kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Haowen yang memeluk leher Jongin dari belakang dengan kepala berada di bahu Jongin dan memandang cemberut ke arahnya.

"Kenapa noona manja sekali?" dumel Haowen pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa noona manja sekali?" ulang Haowen lebih keras kali ini.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku manja? Aku dari dulu memang seperti ini." Tantang Baekhun balik dengan nada menyebalkan menurut Haowen.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja jangan manja kepada MommyKu." Kata Haowen membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. _Well_ , memang sih dia akui dia agak manja pada Jongin. Tapi tetap saja bukan Oh Baekhyun namanya kalau dia akan mengalah semudah ini.

"Aku tidak manja pada Jongin." Pekik Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Karena yah, berkata bahwa dirinya tidak manja tapi masih menikmati elusan tangan Jongin benar-benar tidak sinkron.

"Kau manja noona. Tidur aja ditemenin. Seperti anak kecil." cibir Haowen pelan tapi cukup didengar Baekhyun.

"YAK! OH HAOWEN!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dirinya dikatai anak kecil oleh seorang anak kecil. Wth?!

"Mommy~ lihatlah noona meneriaki Haowen." Adu Haowen memelas pada Jongin.

"Baekhyun jangan meneriaki Haowen." Nasihat Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Haowen. Haowen memasang senyum mengejek pada Baekhyun saat Jongin tidak melihat.

Oh begitu Oh Haowen kau mau menantang noona hmm?

Kau pikir noona tidak bisa?

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai..." protes Baekhyun lemah sambil menunjuk Haowen. Kalau Baekhyun yang biasanya dia pasti sudah meneriaki Haowen lagi, tapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya diam masih menuding Haowen dengan jari telunjuknya sambil manyun seperti bocah merajuk.

Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mengacung lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan yang satunya untuk Haowen.

"Haowen juga jangan mengganggu noona." Kata Jongin membuat Haowen merengut apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang memasang senyum balik seolah berkata _Game is on, Oh Haowen._

Haowen merengut, tangannya sudah gatal untuk menarik rambut panjang Baekhyun. Tapi Haowen ingat dia tidak mau jadi anak nakal. Anak nakal membuat Mommy sedih. Mending dia membawa Mommy pergi saja supaya Baekhyun noona tidak menempel terus pada Mommy.

"Mom Haowen lapar." Kata Haowen mencari alasan. Jujur juga sebenarnya. Dia belum makan siang jadi wajar saja dia lapar sekarang.

"Baekhyun juga." Kata Baekhyun juga jujur karena dia sama-sama belum makan siangnya. Jongin menengok ke arah jam dinding di dinding kamar Baekhyun.

14.15

Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa memberi makan Baekhyun dan Haowen.

"Ya ampun sudah lewat jam makan siang! Ayo turun makan nanti perut kalian sakit kalau telat makan." Pekik Jongin sebelum mengomel seperti ibu-ibu rumpi di depan rumah.

Mereka bertiga turun ke bawah dengan Baekhyun yang dirangkul Jongin karena mengaku kakinya masih sakit dan Haowen yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Jongin. Membuat cara jalan mereka terlihat lucu dengan Jongin yang harus ekstra hati-hati menuntun kedua anak manja _nya_ atau mereka bertiga akan jatuh dari tangga.

"Kalian tunggu dulu oke? Aku akan menggoreng kentang dan sosis untuk mengganjal perut kalian sementara aku memasak." Kata Jongin setelah mengantarkan Haowen dan Baekhyun diruang tv.

"Kenapa tidak memasak spageti saja?" tanya Haowen.

"Mhmm. Spageti kan mudah dan cepat." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Spageti itu makanan instan, makanan instan itu tidak baik karena banyak pengawetnya. Mommy akan memasak sesuatu yang mudah dan cepat jadi bersabarlah sebentar kalian berdua." Kata Jongin tegas. Membuat Baekhyun dan Haowen bungkam.

 _'Kenapa Jongin/Mommy jadi cerewet begini?_ ' Atau itulah yang melintas di pikiran mereka.

"Nde." Jawab mereka serempak daripada diomeli Jongin lagi. Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban mereka. Dulu Jongin sering mendengar kalau buah hati seorang Oh Sehun itu keras kepala dan susah diatur. Hah apanya? Mereka bocah yang penurut dan manis kok-dimata Jongin, seolah melupakan perjuangannya dalam mengetuk hati Baekhyun.

Jongin bergegas menuju dapur menyiapkan makanan. Sempat ditawari bantuan oleh nenek Lee tapi ditolak dengan halus oleh Jongin. Pekerjaan nenek Lee pasti sudah banyak sementara dirinya hanya diam dan menjaga Baekhyun dan Haowen, tidak sulit. Makanya dia tidak mau membebani orang lain. Padahal menurut semua maid di rumah Sehun mereka lebih memilih membersihkan rumah Sehun yang luas tiga kali sehari daripada berhadapan dengan nona dan tuan muda Oh lebih dari lima menit.

Jongin membawa nampan berisi sepiring kentang dan sosis goreng dan dua buah gelas kecil jus jeruk Baekhyun dan Haowen. Jongin sengaja memberi porsi kecil karena dia tidak mau Baekhyun dan Haowen kekenyangan sebelum makan. Di ruang tv Jongin menemukan Baekhyun dan Haowen sedang menonton serial kartun Larva bersama. Sebenarnya mereka berdua saudara yang cukup akur kok. Lihat saja posisi mereka, Baekhyun merangkul tubuh Haowen, dan Haowen yang setengah bersandar di tubuh Baehyun. Ah entah kenapa Jongin merasa bangga melihat mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Larva kuning dan merah selalu bertengkar?" tanya Haowen tiba-tiba.

"Karena Larva merah nakal seperti Haowen." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Haowen tidak nakal kok!" protes Haowen tidak terima.

Nah. Seperti yang Jongin katakan tadi. Mereka berdua saudara yang _cukup_ akur. Membuat Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Makan ini dulu ya." Kata Jongin meletakkan piring yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun dan Haowen yang sedang bersandar malas di sofa kulit berukuran besar di ruang tv mudah memakannya.

"Nde." Jawab mereka lagi-lagi kompak sambil mulai menyuapkan potongan sosis dan kentang ke mulut mereka. Tidak lupa Jongin menyiapkan kotak tissue disamping Haowen mengingat Haowen kalau makan belepotan apalagi yang ada sausnya.

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Memutuskan untuk memasak tumis sayuran ditambah ayam dan telur dadar. Enak tapi tetap sehat.

Tangan Jongin bekerja dengan cepat dari mulai memotong dan mencuci sayuran, menggoreng ayam dan telur. Semuanya. Jongin bekerja dengan cepat seolah dikejar hantu. Dan dalam setengah jam Jongin berbasil membuat hidangan makan siang lengkap.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan." Teriak Jongin dari ruang makan.

"Makan di depan tv." teriak Baekhyun balik.

"Suapin." Tambah Haowen. Menghela napas pasrah Jongin menyiapkan dua piring nasi dan lauknya lalu membawa nya ke depan tv. Melihat Jongin datang Baekhyun dan Haowen segera membenahi posisi duduk mereka, bergeser untuk memberi ruang untuk Jongin duduk diantara mereka.

Jongin memberikan satu piring yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun yang langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun lalu menyuapi Haowen. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tidak mulai makan.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Jongin bingung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah membuka mulutnya membuat Jongin bingung.

Apa yang-

Ah.

Jongin langsung menyuapkan satu sendok pada Baekhyun. Acara makan mereka berlangsung hening, Baekhyun dan Haowen masih sibuk menonton Larva bahkan mata mereka tidak menoleh sedikit pun dari tayangan yang ditampilkan benda kotak berwarna hitam itu.

Selesai makan Jongin berniat membereskan piring kotor mereka tapi sebelum sempat bangkit dari duduknya, Haowen sudah terlebih dahulu meniduri pahanya dan Baekhyun bersandar di bahunya.

"Kalian akan gendut kalau sehabis makan bermalas-malasan." Ceramah Jongin.

"Biarin." Jawab mereka malas.

"Piring-piring kotornya harus dibereskan dulu." Kata Jongin.

"Ada banyak maid disini suruh saja mereka. Hei kau." Teriak Baekhyun pada salah satu maid yang lewat, Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya pertanda memanggil maid itu.

"Bereskan." Perintah Baekhyun, _bossy as always._

Sore mereka dihabiskan hanya untuk menonton tv dan bersantai, menikmati keberadaan masing-masing sampai lupa waktu. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Tuan Oh sudah pulang.

Sehun mengangguk saat beberapa maid membungkuk sopan menyambut kedatangannya. Hari ini dia sengaja pulang cepat karena Baekhyun sedang sakit dan pasti merasa kesepian.

"Daddy pulang." Apakah Sehun berhalusinasi sekarang? Apakah itu tadi benar-benar Baekhyun sedang bersandar di bahu Jongin?

"Daddy." Pekik Baekhyun memeluk perut Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di depan sofa tempatnya duduk sambil menatap bodoh ke arah Jongin. Haowen juga ikut bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Selamat data- Apa?" Jongin bertanya saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. Lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kakimu sudah lebih baik?"

"Mhmm lumayan."

"Haowen sayang bagaimana harimu?" giliran Sehun bertanya pada Haowen.

"Baik. Oh iya Dad, Daddy tahu tidak Mommy lebih sayang pada Baekhyun noona." Adu Haowen merengut.

"Haowen, sudah Mommy bilang bukan begitu, sayang." Protes Jongin.

"Oh ya? Kenapa Haowen berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Masa tadi Mommy tidak menjemput Haowen tapi malah menemani noona tidur." Haowen makin manyun mengingat kejadian tadi. Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah memasang wajah kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun pada Haowen tapi matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam seolah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama melalui tatapan matanya. Baekhyun yang merasa masih gengsi untuk mengakui kedekatannya dengan Jongin memilih menatap apapun kecuali mata Daddynya.

Sehun giliran menatap Jongin bertanya, Jongin yang mengerti bahwa Baelhyun belum siap untuk berbicara oada Daddynya memilih bungkam. Toh Baekhyun akan bilang sendiri kalau sudah siap.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin mengganti topik.

"Sudah." Jawab Sehun masih penasaran tapi memilih tidak mendorong topik ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Hao ayo mandi sama Daddy."

"Oke." Jawab Haowen semangat. Setelah Daddynya dan Haowen pergi Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya.

"Jongin ayo kita juga mandi." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Kata Jongin tersenyum.

Sungguh bagi siapapun yang tidak tahu mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

* * *

"Kau suka rambut panjang?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya saat melihat rambut hampir sepinggang milik Jongin menjuntai membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari apel yang sedang dikupasnya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekarang, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan para lelaki- _Sehun dan Haowen-_ -yang sedang bermain game perang _entah-apa-namanya_ membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin memilih duduk di halaman belakang mengabaikan dinginnya bulan desember yang menusuk tulang sambil memakan beberapa buah. Tapi angin yang terus-terusan meniup rambut Jongin membuat Baekhyun salah fokus dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang penting.

"Ya. Aku selalu memanjangkan rambutku. Tapi tidak sepanjang ini, sudah waktunya aku memotongnya tapi masih belum sempat." Jongin memandang rambutnya yang sedang dimainkan di jarinya.

"Rambutku juga sudah terlalu panjang sebenarnya," lirih Baekhyun ikut memegang rambutnya yang tidak kalah panjang dari milik Jongin.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Besok kita akan potong rambut sama-sama." Kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Sungguh itu tidak sengaja. Pemikiran pergi ke salon dengan orang lain kecuali sahabatnya Chen bebek benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat sampai lupa diri.

"Eh-erm ini bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena kita kebetulan ingin potong rambut jadi, ya sekalian saja bersama." Kata Baekhyun cepat, sedikit salah tingkah. "Itupun kalau kau mau." Tambah Baekhyun lirih sambil memalingkan mukanya. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Tsundere seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah mari pergi bersama." Kata Jongin tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Pekik Baekhyun sedikit terlalu ceria menurutnya.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Jongin masih tersenyum.

"Tapi Haowen?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan menyuruh Daddy mengurusnya. Besok Daddy libur sebagai ganti karena dia bekerja minggu kemarin. Jadi mereka berdua bisa pergi berkuda atau apapun itu kegiatan lelaki lainnya." Kata Baekhyun enteng.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak sekolah besok?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang dihadiahi tatapan _'Masa kau tidak mengerti?'_ dari Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin hanya berkedip-kedip bingung masih tidak mengerti. Menghela napasnya kasar Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab.

"Besok hari ibu." Kata Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau membenci hari ibu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Sangat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya Jongin."

"Karena tidak memiliki ibu?" Baekhyun diam saja alisnya mengerut tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Hari ibu adalah hari peringatan atau perayaan atas peranan ibu di dalam keluarganya ataupun lingkungannya. Hanya karena dia tidak di sini bukan berarti kau tidak punya ibu Baekhyun. Kau punya ibu. Dia mungkin sudah tidak di sini tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia pernah ada. Dia pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Dia memiliki perannya di hidupmu. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang patut dihargai, dirayakan kalau perlu. Meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang masih didampingi ibunya." Baekhyun terdiam menatap Jongin yang memandang lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti membenci hari ibu. Karena, _well_ , aku sendiri tidak terlalu senang dengan adanya konsep hari ibu." Kata Jongin tertawa ringan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Ibu selalu ada untuk kita dua puluh empat jam seminggu. Tapi kenapa hari ibu hanya satu hari dalam setahun? Ibu selalu merawat kita sepanjang tahun. Tapi kenapa kita hanya memperingatinya dalam waktu satu hari? Untuk bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang dan rasa hormat kita pada Ibu kenapa harus menunggu sampai tanggal dua puluh dua Desember dulu. _Nonsense_. Jika bisa membuat setiap hari adalah hari ibu, kenapa tidak?" Senyum Jongin pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terpaku sesaat.

Jongin ini benar-benar berbeda.

Atau mungkin aneh.

Atau mungkin hanya benar-benar menyayangi mendiang ibunya.

Jongin benar-benar terus-terusan menampar Baekhyun dengan telak. Setiap hal yang dilakukan atau dikatakan Jongin benar-benar membuat pertahanan diri Baekhyun runtuh secara perlahan seolah terus-terusan memancing Baekhyun keluar dari zona aman tempatnya bersembunyi. Menantang Baekhyun untuk mencoba hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak Baekhyun.

Dan bodohnya Baekhyun selalu terlena dengan itu.

"Kau benar." Lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin. Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membenci hari ibu." Tambah Baekhyun lirih lagi, membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu jangan." Kata Jongin.

"Akan ku coba. Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri..." suara Baekhyun menghilang sesaat.

"Kau..."

"Mau membantuku..?" Baekhyun terdengar seperti berbisik tapi Jongin mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Senyum Jongin makin lebar. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Tentu saja." Dan Jongin merasakan Baekhyun juga memeluknya balik.

* * *

Sehun hendak menuju ke ruang kerjanya saat suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggilnya.

"Daddy." Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?" Jawab Sehun.

"Temani Baekhyun tidur." Pinta Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan langsung memutar badannya ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Persetan dengan berkas-berkasnya, mereka bisa menunggu.

Sehun menaiki tempat tidur putrinya, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun sebelum merasakan Baekhyun memeluknya dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Daddy. Kenapa Daddy berasumsi kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu?"

" _Well_ , kau biasanya menginginkan sesuatu kalau bermanja-manja pada Daddy." Kata Sehun enteng. Dan itu memang benar Baekhyun memang manja tapi dia akan lebih manja lagi kalau menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Daddy? Apa itu salah? Ah sudahlah Daddy keluar saja dari kamarku." Rengek Baekhyun merajuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun dan bangun. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat Bangun Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik Baekhyun lagi dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Erat. Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bangun.

"Daddy hanya bercanda sayang. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih. Apa kau mau menstruasi. Kau sedang Pms?" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengarkan Daddynya.

"Tapi sekalipun kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Daddy kan?" Tebak Sehun.

Baekhyun diam.

"...Ya." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Sudah Daddy duga. Baiklah katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Aku... akhir-akhir ini telah berpikir." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Sehun merasakan jari-jari kaki Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dan itu tandanya bahwa Baekhyun sedang gugup.

"Ya." Kata Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan.

"Kalau Jongin ternyata, _well_ , tidak seburuk apa yang aku pikirkan." Suara Baekhyun makin pelan. Sehun hanya diam menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Daddynya membuat Baekhyun makin gugup.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukai Jongin atau apa. Aku hanya, yah, mentoleransi keberadaannya." Kata Baekhyun panik. Potongan puzzle di otak Sehun mulai membentuk suatu jawaban.

"Ya, lalu?"

Baekhyun makin gelisah lalu berdehem pelan merasakan tenggotokannya kering.

Baekhyun diam.

Sehun juga diam. Menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Emm yah, err aku rasa..." Sekarang bukan hanya jari-jari kaki Baekhyun yang bergerak, kaki nya pun ikut bergerak.

"MemilikiMommybukanlahideyangburuk." Kata Baekhyun cepat sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, merasa malu.

Sehun terdiam sambil memasang tampang bodohnya mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Apakah tadi Baekhyun baru saja-?

Apakah...?

"Apakah ini lampu hijau untuk Daddy?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terserah Daddy mau menganggapnya bagaimana." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba terdengar ketus tapi dikamus Sehun itu terdengar seperti teriakan kata "YA" membuat Sehun tergelak.

"Kenapa Daddy tertawa?!" Amuk Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun masih tertawa.

"Ish menyebalkan!" Kata Baekhyun merasa malu lalu membalik tubuhnya, memeluk boneka beruang besar disampingnya untuk menyembunyikan wajanya.

Tawa Sehun mereda. Dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya. Merasakan kecupan singkat di kepalanya, dan suara bisikan dari Daddynya.

"Terima kasih, _princess_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Another late update maafkan ;-; akhir-akhir ini saya agak kehilangan mood nulis replace. Tapi karena ditungguin saya dengan keras memeras otak buat ngelanjutin :'3 terima kasih yaa atas dukungannya :'3

Btw di chap ini dan mungkin di chap depan kalem kalem dulu sebelum ada konflik baru jadi yah saya harap nggak ngebosenin. Dan untuk hari ibunya saya pake hari ibu indonesia disini bukan hari ibu korea.

Sekian dulu.

Selamat Tahun Baru 3

Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

_"Ish menyebalkan!" Kata Baekhyun merasa malu lalu membalik tubuhnya, memeluk boneka beruang besar disampingnya untuk menyembunyikan wajanya._

 _Tawa Sehun mereda. Dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya. Merasakan kecupan singkat di kepalanya, dan suara bisikan dari Daddynya._

 _"Terima kasih, princess."_

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin lalu meneguknya. Saat hendak kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, Sehun samar-samar melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

Hantu?

Kuntilanak?

Tunggu tunggu mana ada kuntilanak memiliki lengan berwarna tan? Semua hantu berkulit pucat kan?

Lalu.. Jongin?

Sosok itu menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga supaya tidak tertiup angin. Dan sekarang Sehun dengan jelas melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan kolam renang sambil memandang ke langit malam.

Jongin berdiri diam memandang ke langit lalu memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang, membuatnya tidak memperdulikan apapun disekitarnya, tidak peduli dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulangnya, ataupun langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai bau coklat masuk ke indera penciumannya dan merasakan hawa panas di pipinya. Buru-buru Jongin menoleh ke sumber panas di dekat pipinya dan menemukan tangan putih terulur memegang segelas coklat panas. Jongin mengikuti tangan putih panjang itu dan menemukan Sehun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _"Hot chocolate?"_ Tawar Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jongin menerima gelas yang disodorkan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di luar?" Tanya Sehun menyesap coklat panas miliknya.

"Entahlah. Melihat bintang mungkin?" Jawab Jongin menggenggam gelasnya dengan kedua tangannya merasakan panas dari gelas yang dipegangnya merembes ke kedua telapak tangannya. Bergidik pelan saat merasakan angin musim dingin berhembus.

Melihat itu Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin lembut, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam Sehun memutar salah satu sofa sampai menghadap ke pintu kaca besar. Lalu kembali menarik Jongin untuk duduk disana.

"Jika ingin melihat bintang lakukan dari sini. Haowen akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot kalau tahu Mommynya membeku karena berdiri malam-malam ditengah musim dingin." Canda Sehun bersandar di sofa yang didudukinya dengan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu ikut bersandar di samping Sehun.

Suhu di dalam sana cukup hangat tapi Jongin masih tetap menggigil pelan. Bahkan setelah Sehun perhatikan dengan seksama bibirnya terlihat sedikit membiru, membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Berapa lama kau berdiri di luar?"

"Entahlah. Cukup lama sepertinya." Jawab Jongin setelah menyesap coklat panasnya. Merasakan cairan itu berjalan di tenggorokannya menghangatkan tubuhnya sampai tiba-tiba rambut panjangnya disisihkan ke bahu kirinya, dan lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya. Menarik tubuh kedinginannya bersandar ke dada bidang yang menenggelamkan dirinya di sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

Tubuh Jongin menegang karena terkejut.

"Aku bisa mengambilkanmu selimut kalau kau keberatan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari kepala yang bertumpu pada bahu kanannya. Suara Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jongin berusaha tenang padahal jantungnya bertalu-talu seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Pelukan Sehun terasa begitu.. _besar.. hangat.. dan harum.._ Oke Jongin jadi terdengar mesum sekarang. Tapi sungguh itulah yang Jongin rasakan. Terutama napas hangat Sehun yang menerpa pipinya, membuat Jongin terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Suara Sehun membuat Jongin kembali tersadar.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau terlihat gelisah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi katakan padaku apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Karena besok hari ibu aku jadi teringat ibuku. Dan merindukannya. Sangat." Jongin tersenyum tipis tapi kepedihan terdengar di suaranya. Dan dalam jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa melihat dari mata Jongin bahwa Jongin merasa kesepian.

"Aku disini." Kata Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan bersedih kalau begitu. Kau membuat ibumu juga bersedih." Kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bersedih." Kata Jongin meyakinkan Sehun.

Atau mungkin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?

Dan sudah pasti Sehun tidak akan mempercayainya dengan mudah.

"Ibu Jongin yang sedang menonton dari langit, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Jongindengan baik." Sehun mengatakannya sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang mulai menurunkan salju. Jongin tersenyum, di telinga Jongin, Sehun terdengar seperti Haowen sekarang.

"Dan Jongin juga mengucapkan selamat hari ibu untukmu, Nyonya Kim. Jongin bilang dia mencintaimu." Sehun terus-terusan berbicara pada angin kosong di depannya.

"Oh? Apa? Ah baiklah akan kusampaikan pada Jongin." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya membuat _gesture_ seperti sedang mendengarkan sesuatu, lalu mengangguk-angguk dan meletakkan lagi kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang ibumu katakan padaku?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun. Bukan hanya bibir Jongin yang tersenyum sekarang. Matanya pun ikut tersenyum.

Dan Sehun suka itu.

Senyuman juga ikut muncul di bibir Sehun.

"Begitu juga aku." Kata Sehun masih memandang Jongin yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya dan menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

Sedari tadi Jongin memang sengaja hanya memandang lurus ke depan karena kalau dia menoleh wajahnya akan jadi terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi mendengarkan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin otomatis menatap Sehun _dumbfounded_.

Melihat Jongin yang hanya memandangnya diam sambil berkedip-kedip lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun dan Haowen. Ataupun padaku. Kau datang dan membuka mata dan hati merek-kami. Kau.. membuat mereka mencoba hal-hal baru. Memberikan mereka sesuatu yang telah lama mereka tidak rasakan. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

 _"You don't have to._ Aku senang melakukannya." Kata Jongin tulus dengan senyumannya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum karena Jongin sudah kembali dari fase bengongnya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan lagi remaja."

"Begitu juga aku." Potong Jongin.

"Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang klise seperti aku mencintaimu." Sehun berucap lagi.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya." Potong Jongin lagi lalu tertawa.

"Jongin aku mohon biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu. Aku ingin membuat ini terdengar romantis." Dan Jongin bersumpah Sehun terdengar seperti sedang merengek sekarang.

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku." Jongin berhenti tertawa lalu menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku akan mulai dari awal, oke?" Sehun hanya mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dan senyuman kecil dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi remaja. Dan seperti yang aku bilang, aku mencintaimu terlalu klise. Dan terlalu dangkal untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padamu," Sehun berhenti sejenak, Jongin merasakan hangat menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Karena aku memang tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku memiliki dua anak, dan kekasih bukanlah yang aku dan anak-anakku butuhkan. Jadi..."

"..."

Sunyi.

Hanya denting jam yang terdengar.

Atau mungkin kau juga bisa mendengarkan jantung Jongin yang berpacu sangat cepat.

 _"Maukah kau menjadi Mommynya Baekhyun dan Haowen?_ " Pinta Sehun tulus.

Jongin terdiam lagi. Meresapi satu persatu kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Merasakan desiran seperi ada ribuan kupu-kupi terbang di perutnya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang seperti siswi sma yang baru saya di _tembak_.

 _Well_ , Jongin memang baru saja di _tembak by the way._

Cukup lama terjadi keheningan sebelum akhirnya Sehun buka suara.

"Aku tahu. Aku seharusnya membeli cincin dulu." Sehun berkata sesal seolah-olah telah membuat kesalahan. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Menunduk.

"Kau tahu bukan cincin yang aku butuhkan." Suara Jongin membuat Sehun mendongak dan menemukan wajah Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya membuat senyuman ikut terkembang di bibir Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja kau terus diam, membuatku merasa seperti ditolak." Canda Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menolakmu."

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

" _Well_ , aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku menerimamu." Canda Jongin balik sambil mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"Kau mematahkan hatiku sekarang." Rajuk Sehun kecil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin tapi membuang mukanya ke sisi lain. Tidak mau menatap Jongin. Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mematahkan hatimu. Aku hanya sedang mengontrol jantungku yang berdebar-debar." Kata Jongin jujur. Sehun kembali menatap Jongin. Kali ini sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi aku membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau membuat jantung semua wanita berdebar-debar, kalau kau mau tahu." Jawab Jongin terkekeh.

"Dan kau masuk salah satu diantara mereka?"

" _Well_ , aku wanita." Jongin tidak mengatakan 'Ya' secara langsung, tapi nada suaranya terdengar sarkatis seolah-olah berarti 'Sudah jelas. Masih perlukah kau menanyakannya?'

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada semua wanita itu?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena sekalipun aku membuat jantung semua wanita berdebar-debar. Hanya ada satu wanita yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar."

"Perlukah aku bertanya siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Cukup rasakan dan kau akan tahu jawabannya." Sehun semakin memeluk erat Jongin. Semakin membuat punggung Jongin menempel ke dadanya. Dan Jongin benar-benar merasakannya.

Jantung Sehun yang berdebar-debar.

Jongin merona membuatnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di helaian poninya.

Keheningan kembali menyapu mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Jongin? Kau masih disini?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh."

Sehun tergelak sebelum menautkan jari-jari mereka. Menggenggam tangan Jongin. Erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbang sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baekhyun?" Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Jongin. Jongin ingin berkata 'Ya' tapi teringat janjinya pada Baekhyun.

 _'Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara kami selama kau tidak menginginkannya.'_

Itulah janji Jongin dan Jongin pasti akan menepatinya.

"Percaya atau tidak tapi kita sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Baekhyun."

Jongin terbelalak.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menerimanya? Apalah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah memberikan lampu hijau? Kalau begitu bolehkah Jongin berharap?

"Ya. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Ya. Jongin boleh berharap. Dan Jongin akan mengambil sesuatu yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Sebuah komitmen.

Bukan komitmen yang main-main karena andai mereka berakhir dengan tidak baik bukan hanya mereka yang merasakan sakitnya.

Tapi Jongin sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Setiap sel di tubuhnya berteriak 'Ya' untuknya.

"Masih perlukah kau bertanya?" Tanya Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rasa tidak." Itu yang Jongin dengarkan terakhir sebelum merasakan bibir Sehun menempel di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel merasakan hangatnya bibir masing-masing. Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Sehun memanggutnya lembut dan penuh afeksi. Tidak ada nafsu yang terselip, hanya penyaluran rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin Sehun berhalusinasi.

 _Or just madly in love._

Karena yang Sehun rasakan bibir Jongin sangat manis dan hangat melebihi coklat panas yang baru saja diminumnya. Sangat adiktif melebihi heroin _-yah meskipun Sehun sendiri tidak pernah merasakan heroin_. Hei meskipun Sehun terlihat sedikit _'sangar'_ tapi Sehun seratus persen pria baik-baik.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung sampai beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik dirinya, Jongin terlihat terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka.

"Aku lega. Ternyata menduda tidak membuatku menjadi pencium yang buruk." Canda Sehun.

"Selamat untukmu." Sindir Jongin setelah berhasil menangkap napasnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Sehun membuat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Di tempat yang romantis, dengan sebuket bunga, dan sebuah cincin, aku akan berlutut dan melamarmu dengan Bahasa Perancis." Lanjut Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh.

 _"A_ ku tidak bisa Bahasa Perancis." Jongin tersenyum.

"Ah kalau begitu Bahasa Jerman? Dulu waktu kau melamar ke perusahaanku Bahasa Jerman salah satu keahlianmu bukan?" Tawar Sehun. Jongin bisa Bahasa Jerman dia mengambil kelas Bahasa Jerman dulu. Dan Bahasa Jerman termasuk salah satu keahliannya. Tapi kalau menyangkut Cinta dan Bahasa Jerman hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya.

 _"Ich liebe dich?"_ Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin. Sehun menyeringai.

 _"Ich liebe dich auch."_ Jawab Sehun. Jongin membelalak. Dia seperti baru saja mengatakan cinta pada Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Pekik Jongin malu. Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut." Tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku harus tidur sekarang." Kata Jongin dengan berat hati melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidur, tentu saja. Di kamar Haowen." Jawab Jongin polos.

"Tidak Jongin. Maksudku tidur bersamaku."

"Apa?!" Sehun menarik Jongin jatuh keatasnya yang sedang berbaring di sofa panjang yang menjadi saksi bisu resminya hubungan mereka. Mendekap Jongin erat, tidak membiarkan Jongin bangun.

"Sehun, Haowen..." Protes Jongin.

"Biarkan, Haowen sudah besar."

"Ya benar. Dan kau sendiri tidak besar begitu." Sindir Jongin.

"Kau sudah sering tidur bersama Haowen. Dan sudah saatnya Haowen belajar apa itu berbagi." Kata Sehun enteng memiringkan tubuhnya supaya mereka berdua muat di sofa sempit itu.

"Tapi Hun-"

"Selamat malam, sayang." Dengan seenaknya Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin. Mengecup kening Jongin dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hun... Sehun... Oh Sehun sajangnim kau tidak benar-benar tidur kan?" Jongin meronta pelan. Tapi Sehun makin memeluk Jongin makin erat dan membuat suara seperti sedang tidur sungguhan.

"Dasar." Rutuk Jongin mengalah. Mau tidak mau Jongin menyamankan posisinya di dada Sehun bersiap untuk tidur. Tidak memperhatikan senyuman Sehun yang merekah.

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa matanya karena memang dirinya sedang tidur di depan pintu kaca besar jadi yah kalian tahulah. Diluar salju masih tetap turun seperti kemarin malam. Tapi Jongin tidak merasa dingin sama sekali karena pelukan Sehun luar biasa hangat dan selimut _-yang entah muncul darimana-_ menutupi tubuh mereka.

Jongin mendongak dan menemukan wajah Sehun masih dengan mata yang terpejam terlihat sangat tenang, kerutan di wajahnya yang biasa menghiasi ketika sedang stress di kantor menghilang. Sehun memang terlihat lebih muda dari usia aslinya tapi ketika sedang stress Sehun bisa benar-benar terlihat seperti om om. Ketika sedang tidur Sehun juga terlihat begitu polos dan lucu. Sangat menge-

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Dan memandangiku akan membuatku terlihat makin tampan." Sehun membuka matanya dan menyeringai dengan kurang ajarnya. Membuat Jongin merasa malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi Sehun. Pipi tan Jongin perlahan-lahan memerah dan membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Sehun. Tapi Jongin tidak mengelak, karena, yah, percuma saja mengelak.

"Kau malu? Pipimu merona." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Jongin dengan punggung jari-jari tangannya. Jongin diam saja.

"Jangan malu. Kalau bisa aku akan memandang wajahmu terus-terus dan mengagumi betapa-"

 _"Stop it."_ Jongin setengah merengek karena malu.

 _"It's still morning and you already ruin my day."_ Lanjut Jongin. Sehun terkekeh.

 _"Really? Ruin in a good way or bad way?"_ Tanya Sehun.

 _"In a good way i suppose."_ Jawab Jongin.

" _Good_." Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum menunduk untuk mencuri ciuman tapi dengan sigap Jongin menahan bibir Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Jangan. Aku belum gosok gigi." Kata Jongin tegas.

 _"It doesn't matter."_ Jawab Sehun enteng. Seolah napas bau bukanlah masalah untuk Sehun. _Well_ , napas bau memang bukan masalah untuk Sehun karena Sehun percaya napasnya _tidak_ bau. Begitu juga milik Jongin.

 _"It's matter, for me."_ Tapi sepertinya Jongin berpendapat lain. Napas bau jelaslah masalah untuk Jongin. Atau setidaknya untuk seluruh wanita di planet ini.

"Aku akan pergi memasak sekarang." Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya tapi karena keterbatasan tempat terpaksa membuat Jongin menduduki paha Sehun sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang Sehun tidak tahu didapatkan Jongin dari mana. Apa semua wanita selalu membawa ikat rambut kemana-mana?

Sehun bangkit dan memeluk pinggang Jongin membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpangkuan mesra.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan _morning kiss_. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau _morning kiss_ bisa membuat hari kita lebih menyenangkan."

" _Well_ , tidak ketika aku belum menggosok gigi." Sehun menghela napas panjang. Jujur masih belum mengerti, kenapa wanita suka mempermasalahkan hal semacam ini? Lalu kenapa kalau belum menggosok gigi? Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin kok kalau benar napas Jongin bau.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya dengan keras kepala.

Jongin memundurkan kepalanya tidak kalah keras kepala.

"Lihatkan, bocah? Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang menculik Jongin." Sehun dan Jongin buru-buru menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Menemukan Haowen yang cemberut dan Baekhyun yang bersandar malas ke pegangan tangga paling bawah.

Jongin buru-buru berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, sekalipun Sehun bilang Baekhyun sudah memberikan mereka lampu hijau tapi Jongin masih merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun santai merasa tidak masalah menunjukkan afeksinya pada Jongin di depan Baekhyun. Toh dia sudah mendapat restu kan?

"Karena Mommy hilang." Haowen yang sudah bergerak menuju Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sambil memeluk perut Jongin. Jongin mengelus kepala Haowen sambil melempar senyum meminta maaf.

"Karena Haowen mendobrak pintu kamarku seperti orang kerasukan dan menuduhku menculik Jongin." Baekhyun ikut berjalan ke arah mereka lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang ditiduri Sehun setelah Sehun menekuk kakinya dan memberikannya ruang untuk duduk. Baekhyun bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak melihat Daddynya dan Jongin yang baru saja berada di posisi yang intim.

Mungkin Sehun benar, Baekhyun sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk mereka.

"Oh iya Jongin. Kita akan berangkat pagi jadi bersiap-siaplah." Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum mengingat janjinya ke salon bersama Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mall. Biasa ke salon." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Wanita." Katanya pelan.

"Lalu Haowen bagaimana?" Tanya Haowen. Haowen juga akan membolos hari ini. Karena, yah, sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk kedua anaknya membolos ketika hari ibu.

 _'Teman-teman Haowen datang bersama Mommynya. Haowen tidak punya Mommy. Jadi Haowen tidak mau sekolah hari ini.'_ Itulah yang dikatakan Haowen dan Sehun tidak bisa memaksa Haowen sekolah kalau Haowen sudah memasang muka sedih hampir menangisnya.

"Kita berdua akan pergi berkuda Haowen." Tawar Sehun membuat Haowen sumringah. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

"Ditengah hujan salju?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Saljunya akan berhenti turun nanti." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi akan tetap dingin. Tidak. Aku mohon jangan berkuda. Kalian bisa sakit. Lakukan kegiatan lain yang berada di dalam ruangan." Suara Jongin terdengar memerintah dan memohon disaat yang sama. Atau mengomel mungkin?

Sehun terpaku.

Wow.

Apakah Jongin baru saja mengomeli dirinya?

Seumur-umur tidak ada yang pernah mengomeli Sehun. Bahkan Mommynya sekalipun. Ini hal baru bagi Sehun. Dan Sehun suka itu.

Karena Sehun merasa _diperhatikan_.

 _"Yes, Mom."_ Kata Haowen menurut. Jongin mengangguk puas lalu ganti menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban pada Sehun.

 _"Yes, Mom."_ Sehun yang masih setengah sadad dari kekagetannya mengulangi jawaban Haowen. Jongin mengangguk puas lagi.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sekarang. Ada _request_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin makan yang hangat." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau sup?" Tawar Jongin, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat karena tenggorokannya mulai bermasalah karena suhu dingin.

"Mau membantuku sedikit?" Ajak Jongin. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya belajar memasak." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, Jongin tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun terima-terima saja. Sekarang tingkah mereka berdua terlihat sangat natural, seolah merangkul Baekhyun adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Jongin. Dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang-senang saja. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur, Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Haowen sebelum berbelok menghilang dari jarak pandang Sehun dan Haowen.

"Kalian berdua, segera pergi mandi."

 _"Yes, Mom."_ Dan kali ini pasangan ayah dan anak itu menjawabnya dengan kompak.

* * *

Sehun duduk di mobilnya, memandang keluar jendela mobilnya. Dugaannya salah salju tidak berhenti turun, dan mungkin Jongin benar bahwa dia dan Haowen akan sakit kalau mereka tetap pergi berkuda di cuaca seperti ini. Keputusan yang baik untuk memilih pergi ke mall saja bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun sempat tidak mau Haowen ikut.

Bukannya Baekhyun membenci adiknya atau apa. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja Haowen akan jadi sangat manja kalau dengan Jongin, yang pasti akan membuat Jongin sibuk mengurus Haowen. Dan Baekhyun hanya tidak mau diabaikan oleh Jongin _-meskipun Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya dengan keras._

Baekhyun memasuki mobil Sehun dengan menghentak-hentak, masih cemberut. Biasanya kalau naik mobil dengan Sehun, Baekhyun selalu duduk di kursi depan tidak peduli siapa lagi yang ikut di mobil mereka. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun memilih bangku belakang. Entah karena dia menyiapkan kursi depan untuk Jongin atau hanya karena dia sedang marah pada Sehun.

"Baekhyun, Daddy berjanji akan mengajak Haowen pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu 'waktu perempuan' kalian." Janji Sehun yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Harus. Kalau tidak aku sendiri yang akan melempar Haowen dari jendela mall." Amuk Baekhyun, tapi tentu saja Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak akan benar-bebar melakukan itu, hanya saja mulut Baekhyun bisa menjadi sangat tajam kalau marah.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin Haowen menyingkir sih?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku bukannya ingin Haowen menyingkir. Aku hanya ingin berelaksasi sebentar, tidak lama, setidaknya berikan aku waktu tiga jam saja tanpa Haowen di dekatku."

"Dan di dekat Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun jadi sedikit gelagapan.

"Bu..bukan begitu! Aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku menghabiskan 'waktu perempuan'ku. Dan, yah, Jongin perempuan." Sanggah Baekhyun malu. Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan meminta Daddy membawa Haowen pergi kalau saja dia tidak menempel seperti serangga pada Jongin." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Haowen yang bergelayut manja ke pinggang Jongin.

Sehun bergeser membuka pintu depan untuk Jongin masuk. Jongin masuk dengan Haowen di pangkuannya. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dari kaca didepannya dan melihat putrinya itu mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Haowen duduk di belakang." Titah Sehun. Sehun tahu Baekhyun pasti akan merasa tertinggal karena dia yang paling terakhir menerima hubungan keluarga mereka, dan tentu saja karena Sehun sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya antara kaget dan senang.

Haowen merengut.

"Tapi Haowen kedinginan, Dad." Rengek Haowen.

"Noona akan memelukmu Haowen sayang." Kata Baekhyun riang, yang menurut Haowen menyebalkan.

"Haruskah aku duduk dibelakang?" Jongin yang paham pada situasi yang terjadi langsung menawarkan.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kau disitu saja. Aku hanya ingin berdua bersama Haowen." Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Haowen benar-benar ingin menarik rambut Baekhyun.

Dengan mulut yang manyun Haowen pindah ke kursi belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum makin lebar lalu menarik Haowen ke pelukannya.

"Kau kedinginan kan? Sini noona peluk."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Haowen ketus sambil meronta dari pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun makin tersenyum lebar sambil mengerutkan pelukannya. Haowen yang kesal langsung saja menarik rambut Baekhyun.

"Aww! Oh Haowen!" Baekhyun secara reflek langsung mencubit pipi Haowen kesal campur gemas.

"Awww! Mommy, Baekhyun noona mencubit Haowen." Adu Haowen memegang pipinya.

"Dia duluan yang menarik rambutku!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

" _Kids_ , Daddy mohon sehari saja tidak bertengkar." Pinta Sehun. Baekhyun dan Haowen langsung menurut walaupun sambil cemberut. Jongin hanya bisa menoleh ke belakang dan melemparkan senyum simpati.

* * *

"Ayo ayo buruan kita menonton!" Teriak Haowen semangat saat memasuki rumah mereka sambil memegang beberapa cd film yang baru saja dibelinya di mall tadi. Haowen langsung melesat ke ruang keluarga yang memiliki tv terbesar di runah itu. Untung saja mereka tadi sempat makan malam dulu sebelum pulang, kalau tidak Haowen pasti tidak akan mau makan sekarang karena sibuk dengan filmnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Tadi sebelum pulang mereka sudah makan di Restoran China yang menjadi langganan Sehun.

Tunggu?

Restoran China?

Bukankah Baekhyun membenci Restoran China?

Memang. Sangat. Semenjak Mommynya meninggal Baekhyun sangat anti untuk memakan masakan China atau bahkan hanya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di Restoran China. Terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu banyak kenangan dengan Mommynya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Baekhyun sangat menyanyangi mendiang Mommynya, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam di satu titik dan berduka atas kepergian Mommynya. Terutama saat Daddynya dan Haowen memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyeret ayah dan adiknya dalam kesedihannya terus, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh mereka berdua yang sudah mulai melangkah. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah ikut melangkah ke depan bersama mereka.

Meskipun langkah Baekhyun yang paling lambat. Tapi Baekhyun pasti akan terus melangkah.

 _Menuju Jongin._

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak mengantuk?" Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau?" Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menonton dan Baekhyun tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

"Belum. Aku belum bisa tidur kalau aku belum menyelesaikan film yang satu ini." Kata Jongin melirik film yang sedang mereka tonton. Entah film apa, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Daritadi dia sibuk dengan ponselnya atau dengan lamunannya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan selimut untuk mereka berdua dulu." Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin ke arah Daddynya dan Haowen yang tidur saling berpelukan dan meringkuk. Sepertinya kedinginan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar.

Setelah Jongin menaiki tangga, Baekhyun meraih tasnya yang tadi dibawa ke mall dan meraih sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Sebuah gelang berwarna putih yang terlihat sederhana namun elegan.

Gelang milik Baekhyun? Bukan.

Baekhyun sudah punya gelang yang seperti itu, gelang couple bersama dengan Daddynya dan Haowen. Bahkan Daddynya itu sedang memakai gelang itu. Well, sebenarnya Daddynya selalu memakai gelang itu tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Haowen-karena sekolah mereka melarang siswa siswinya menggunakan perhiasan.

Jadi itu gelang siapa?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun membeli gelang ini untuk Jongin, sebagai, yah kalian taulah-hadiah hari ibu. Baekhyun sudah bilang kan kalau dia mau sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada hari ibu, jadi... mungkin memberikan hadiah pada Jongin merupakan langkah awal yang lumayan baik.

Baekhyun mengambil gelang itu dari kotaknya dan memandanginya, teringat saat Haowen tadi memberikan hadiah pada Jongin. Sebuket bunga, sebuah pelukan dan kecupan, juga satu buah kalung cantik yang sialnya sama dengan _brand_ gelang mereka. Baekhyun bersorak karena tidak jadi membeli kalung itu tadi, meskipun tadi dia sempat ragu untuk membeli gelang dengan model yang sama dengan milik keluarganya, karena mereka akan benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan gelang couple seperti akhirnya Baekhyun membeli gelang itu. Toh Jongin memang akan bergabung dalam keluarga mereka bukan?

Terdengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat, Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyik gelang itu disamoing tubuhnya, berteoan dengan Jongin yang muncul di deoannya. Jongin yang tidak memperhatikan gerak gerik aneh Baekhyun tetus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menyelimuti Sehun dan Haowen.

"Aku matikan lampunya ya?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin mematikan lampunya lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, memasangkan satu lagi selimut yang dibawanya ke tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menggenggam gelang di tangannya makin erat, merasakan dinginnya gelang itu ditangannya.

 _'Ayo Oh Baekhyun kau bisa! Lampunya sudah dimatikan, pasti lebih mudah kan? Iya kan?'_

Baekhyun mengalami konflik batin dirinya gengsi tapi ada rasa ingin yang besar untuk memberikan gelang itu oada Jongin.

 _'Kau bisa Baekhyun! Kau bisa! Pasti bisa!'_

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya Baekhyun memjamkan matanya dan menarik napas.

"Jongin?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari film yang ditontonnya ke Baekhyun yang terlihat... gelisah?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Ya. Tutup matamu." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Lakukan saja." Dan Jongin menurut. Jongin memjamkan matanya.

"Berikan tanganmu." Perintah Baekhyun lagi, Jongin terlihat kebingungan dari mukanya tapi tetap menurut dan mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Oke mungkin Baekhyun salah mengambil strategi, Jongin terlihat seperti anjing sekarang.

Ah sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi?

Jongin merasakan tanggan Baekhyun memegang tangannya. Masih sambil memejamkan matanya, Jongin merasakan sesuatu dipasangkan di tangannya.

Apa itu... gelang?

Rasanya seperti gelang.

Setelah Baekhyun memasangkan benda yang Jongin yakin pasti gelang itu mereka terdiam. Baekhyun terdiam, dan Jongin menunggu Baekhyun.

Hening cukup lama.

Sampai Jongin mencoba membuka matanya. Baru terbuka sedikit, Jongin merasakan tubuhnya diterjang untung saja refleknya cepat jadi mereka tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Mereka?

Ya mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin.

Erat.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku menghilanginya kan?" Jongin awalnya bingung, apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan nya. Tapi melihat sebuket bunga yang diberikan Haowen tadi terletak indah di samping tv, membuat Jongin mengerti.

"Ya."

"Jadi, yah, ermm..." Jongin merasakan jari-jari tangan Baekhyun mencengkram bajunya, jari-jari kakinya juga bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Selamat hari ibu Jongin." bisik Baekhyun pelan akhirnya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring memunggungi Jongin.

"Aku mau tidur. Besok harus sekolah." Baekhyun ingin membuat suaranya tegas tapi justru malah terdengar bergetar.

Jongin yang baru selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi, melihat ke pergelangan tangan kirinya dimana gelang putih cantik itu tersemat. Lalu tersenyum. Jongin mengaku dia merasa terharu dan ingin menangis sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin masih memandang gelang barunya tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeheeeey saya apdet untuk memperingati ultahnya Nini 3 Pibesdey Nini moga makin banyak momennya sama Sehun :')

Buat yang minta hunkai moment ini ya udah walaupun rada aneh sekaligus untuk menghibur yang lagi baper garagara Hunrene Kaiyoona photoshot :') Ampuuun saya baper banget liat mereka :'(

Mungkin untuk Chap tenang nya bakalan nambah 1-2 chapter lagi. Semoga nggak ngebosenin yah :')

Sekian dulu.

Ciao~


	13. Chapter 13

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin masih memandang gelang barunya tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalnya.

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya?" Sehun menjawab panggilan dari noonanya sambil memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Kau dimana Hun? Tadi aku menelpon ke kantormu kau tidak ada, inikan sudah lewat jam makan siang." Tanya suara disebrang sana. Joonmyeon.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Baekhyun noona."

"Ah. Tentu saja."

"Ada apa noona?"

"Bagaimana natal tahun ini?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Biasanya ketika natal keluarga mereka memang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena akan terlalu sepi kalau keluarga kecil Sehun menghabiskan natal hanya bertiga.

"Ah itu.. Sebenarnya kami berencana untuk merayakan natal lebih awal. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk liburan singkat sambil merayakan natal." Ucap Sehun sedikit tidak enak pada noonanya karena merubah acara tahunan mereka.

"Bersama anak-anak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau bisa mengurus mereka berdua sendirian? Atau kau mengajak bibi Lee?" Joonmyen bertanya curiga. Bukan salahnya sih. Keponakannya memang manis tapi ada saatnya mereka benar-benar susah diatur. Baekhyun yang semaunya sendiri seperti putri solo dan Haowen yang manjanya kelewat batas. Dua kepala sekeras batu bersa-Ah. Ralat. Tiga kepala sekeras batu menjadi satu.

"Aku rasa akan sulit." Tambah Joonmyeon pelan.

"Kami pergi bersama Jongin." Kata Sehun.

"Ah Jongin." Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tidak diragukan Jongin pasti bisa menjinakkan Haowen. Tapi..

"Baekhyun?" Suara noonanya terdengar waswas membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah."

"Tapi terakhir kali Baekhyun dan Jongin..." Suara Joonmyeon menghilang. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi Sehun justru terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Terakhir kali hubungan mereka memang tidak berjalan baik tapi kali ini percalah, mereka bahkan lebih dari baik-baik."

"..." Joonmyeon tetap diam. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun mengingat Baekhyun yang menangis sambil merapalkan kata-kata penuh kebencian tentang Jongin padanya. Tapi di satu sisi dia menangkap adanya kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam suara Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Akhirnya Joonmyeon bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sungguh. Bergabunglah bersama kami kalau kau tidak percaya." Tawar Sehun.

"Sayang sekali aku harus ke China natal ini. Itulah sebabnya aku menelponmu." Kata Joonmyeon dengan nada menyesal.

"Oh? Benarkah? Baiklah bersenang-senanglah. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sunggu minta maaf, Hun."

"Tidak papa, noona."

"Baiklah bersenang-senanglah kalian. Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin."

"Tentu."

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Daddynya lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi penumpang.

"Halo sayang. Bagaimana harimu?" Sapa Sehun pada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sedang _badmood._

 _"Awful."_

 _"Why?"_

"Semua orang menyebalkan. Apalagi Chanyeol sunbae." omel Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall saja?" Tawar Sehun.

"Mall?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan Baekhyun diam saja karena dikira Daddynya hanya berbohong. Karena Daddynya sangat sibuk. Jangankan ke mall pulang ke rumah saja kadang susah.

Jadi saat mobil Sehun berbelok memasuki kawasan parkir mall terbesar di Seoul Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut.

"Kita benar-benar ke mall?"

"Ya. Daddy mau minta tolong padamu." Jawab Sehun.

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, kau tahu, Daddy dan Jongin sudah resmi..."

" _Oh My God_!" pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya. Cepat sekali mereka resminya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Di malam yang sama kau memberikan lampu hijau pada Daddy." Sehun mengamati perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Mencari-cari adakah ketidaksukaan dari raut wajahnya. Dan Sehun bernapas lega karena tidak menemukan sedikit pun hal itu.

"Jangan bilang Daddy menembak Jongin di sofa butut yang umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari Haowen itu." Tuduh Baekhyun.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Astaga. Memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin Daddy menembak Jongin disana?! Dimana _manner_ Daddy sebagai pria. Aku kasihan pada Jongin sekarang." Omel Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh senang. Ternyata Baekhyun memang sudah seratus persen merestui mereka, dan sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Sepertinya Sehun harus mencium Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena wanita itu berhasil membawa anak-anaknya kembali ke diri mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus membantu Daddy." Mohon Sehun. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya _'Membantu apa?'_

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Hanya itu kata Sehun sebelum menarik Baekhyun masuk ke mall itu.

* * *

"Mommy mommy Haowen ingin membawa Iron Man." Kata Haowen menunjukkan robot Iron Man nya pada Jongin yang sedang menata baju Haowen kedalam koper hitam milik bocah itu.

"Haowen disana akan banyak mainan jadi tidak usah membawa mainan." Tolak Jongin sabar tapi Haowen malah merengut tidak mau.

"Tapi Haowen ingin bermain robot bersama Mommy." Rengek Haowen manja.

"Baiklah tapi yang kecil." Sekali lagi Haowen merengut tidak setuju.

"Tapi dua." Tawar Haowen lagi.

"Oh Haowen. Satu atau tidak sama sekali." Tolak Jongin tegas. Haowen berdecak tidak suka lalu berbalik memunggungi Jongin marah. Jongin hanya diam melihat Hoawen dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menata baju-baju Haowen.

Beberapa menit mereka masih diam.

"Haowen? Kau marah?" Tanya Jongin menggoda.

"Tidak." Jawab Haowen ketus.

"Mau Mommy bawakan pudding?" Tawar Jongin menyeringai, sudah tahu pasti kelemahan Haowen.

Haowen diam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan penuh harga diri.

"Tidak usah!"

"Haowen tidak mau pudding coklat?" Tawar Jongin. Tahu Haowen pasti sedang merengut meskipun Jongin hanya bisa melihat punggung Haowen.

Haowen tetap diam, tidak mau mengaku kalah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau puddingnya untuk noona saja." Goda Jongin final yang sudah pasti membuat Haowen menyerah kalau nama kakaknya sudah dibawa-bawa.

"Aaaaah! Haowen membenci mommy!" Teriak Haowen frustasi, Jongin hanya tertawa melihat kekalahan Haowen.

"Mommy juga sayang Haowen. Tunggu sebentar ya, Mommy ambilkan di dapur." Kekeh Jongin keluar kamar Haowen.

"Haowen mau dua potong!" Teriak Haowen lagi.

"Iya." Jongin balas berteriak sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Jongin sedang asyik memotong-motong puddingnya di dapur saat teriakan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"KAMI PULAAAAANG~"

Segera saja Jongin menuju ke ruang depan untuk menyambut Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah terduduk lelah di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hei, hari yang melelahkan?" Sapa Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin sekarang berdiri di depannya langsung saja bangkit dari sandarannya dan memeluk perut Jongin manja. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang susah dijangkau dan keras pada awalnya tapi begitu kau berhasil meraihnnya Baekhyun akan menjadi anak paling manja yang pernah ada. Dulu Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Jongin tapi sekarang Baekhyun akan bersaing dengan Haowen hanya untuk bergelayut pada Jongin, seperti sekarang.

"Dimana Haowen?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dikamarnya. Menyiapkan bajunya untuk ke Jeju besok." Jongin menjawab sambil mengelus-elus pipi Baekhyun, membawa wajah cantik Baekhyun menghadap ke mukanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu mau aku buatkan makanan ringan?" Tawar Jongin.

"Salad." Pinta Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan. Sekarang ganti bajumu dulu." Perinta Jongin lalu melepas oelukan Baekhyun dioerutnya.

"Oke." Baekhyun bangkit menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Jongin hanya diam mengamati punggung Baekhyun sampai menghilang di ujung tangga.

Begitu Baekhyun sudah terlihat Jongin berbalik hendak menuju dapur tapi belum-belum tubuhnya sudah bertubrukan dengan tubuh tinggi Sehun yang masih lengkap berbalut jasnya.

"Ah. Kau selalu mengagetkanku." Rajuk Jongin mendorong dada Sehun yang terkekeh di depannya.

"Jongin, bukan salahku kalau kau kurang memperhatikan sekitarmu." Kata Sehun santai dengan senyum yang menyebalkan. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal membalas Sehun sementara Sehun malah merangkul pinggang Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin merapat padanya. Dan menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Jongin tersenyum, merasa seperti remaja.

"Berlebihan. Kita bertemu tadi pagi dan kau menelponku tiga jam yang lalu." Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada ketus tapi bibirnya tertarik ke telinga membentuk senyuman lebar. Tangan Jongin berpindah ke dada Sehun dan mulutnya dia sembunyikan di bahu Sehun. Jujur dia juga merindukan Sehun.

Aww, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti remaja sekarang?

"Lalu kenapa kalau kita bertemu tadi pagi dan aku menelponmu tiga jam yang lalu? Aku masih merindukanmu kok." Sehun mengatakan itu lalu menciumi leher Jongin jahil membuat Jongin terkekeh kegelian.

"Hentikaaaan." Jongin bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Sehun menghindari ciuman Sehun tapi Sehun malah tertawa dan terus menyerang leher Jongin. Mereka terlalu asyik bercanda sampai suara bibi Lee lah yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara tadi merasa malu sementara Sehun yang sudah mengenal baik pemilik suara itu dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Jongin tapi tetap memeluk erat pinggang Jongin membuat tubuh mereka masih menempel.

"Lepaskan aku." Perintah Jongin malu melihat senyum penuh arti milik bibi Lee. Sehun acuh saja dengan perintah Jongin, malah membalas sapaan bibi Lee dengan senyum sejuta watt nya yang langka.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sehun masih mengacuhkan Jongin membuat Jongin merutuki Sehun dalam hati sampai tidak sadar saat bibi Lee memanggilnya.

"...In.. Nona Jongin?"

"Ah, iya?" Jongin menjawab dengan masih memasang wajah bingungnya membuat Sehun terkekeh lagi dan bibi Lee tersenyum.

"Nona Baekhyun bertanya apakah anda melihat iPod miliknya? Dan Tuan Haowen sedang marah-marah dikamarnya meminta puddingnya segera diantar. Perlukah saya yang membawakannya untuk Tuan Haowen?"

"IPod Baekhyun ada di laci nomor dua samping tempat tidurnya. Sementara Haowen biar aku saja yang mengantarkan puddingnya, dia hanya sedang marah padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya sebentar lagi." Jongin menjawab semuanya dengan fasih seolah sudah mengenal baik seluk beluk rumah Sehun dan kedua anaknya sebaik Jongin mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Jongin degan takjub sebelum memasang senyum bangga. Ah pilihannya memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit bibi Lee meninggalkan pasangan baru itu berdua saja.

Setelah tinggal berdua saja mereka kembali terfokus pada satu sama lain.

"Aduh sesak sekali." Sehun mengerang dengan pura-pura sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mengkode supaya Jongin membukakan dasinya. Jongin hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum tapi tetap membukakan dasi dan kancing paling atas kemeja Sehun.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pulang."

"Secepat ini?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat?" Goda Sehun mengerutkan alisnya menuduh.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Dulu waktu aku masih bekerja di kantormu kau selalu lembur dan pulang malam tapi sekarang kau bahkan pulang sebelum waktunya pulang."

"Dulu aku suka lembur supaya bisa berlama-lama denganmu di kantor. Tapi karena sekarang kau ada di rumah, tidak ada alasan berlama-lama dikantor." Kata Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Lagipula aku bosnya, aku bisa pulang kapanpun aku mau." Tambah Sehun enteng membuat Jongin mendengus.

"Dasar." Ejek Jongin sambil tersenyum sebelum bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Sehun. Jongin langsung saja membalas ciuman Sehun. Mereka memangut bibir masing-masing dengan perlahan.

Dulu Sehun selalu mengejek Kris menjijikkan karena selalu mencium noonanya tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi setelah Sehun merasakannya dirinya juga sering melakukannya pada Jongin. Toh, mereka tidak benar-benar di tempat umum. Mereka melakukannya dirumahnya. Jadi ya, suka-suka dia dong.

Mereka menikmati ciuman itu sampai-

"MOOOMMMYYY NOONA MENGGANGGUKU!"

Teriakan marah Haowen menggelegar diseluruh penjuru rumah.

"BOHONG! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"

Jangan lupa juga teriakan Baekhyun. Disusul dengan perkelahian verbal yang saling mereka lemparkan pada satu sama lain.

Ciuman mereka langsung berhenti. Sehun menghela napas kasar sambil memejamkan mata. Jongin yang melihat gelagat Sehun langsung saja mengelus lengan Sehun mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Sehun te-"

"KIDS! DADDY MOHON TIDAK SEKARANG!"

Sayangnya gagal.

Jongin cuma bisa memejamkan matanya saat Sehun berteriak di dekat telinganya.

Mendengar suara marah Sehun tidak ada lagi yang berani membuka mulut. Hening selama beberapa detik. Jongin hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus lengan Sehun menenangkan. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Sehun membuka wajahnya menemukan wajah Jongin di depannya. Menurunkan kepalanya hendak melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang terputus, Jongin yang mengerti langsung memejamkan matanya menunggu bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya. Tapi belum sempat merasakan bibir Sehun dirinya sudah mendapat teriakan Haowen lagi.

"MOOOOM~ NOONA NAKAL!" Menyerah. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Urusi dulu anak _mu_ Jong." Kata Sehun dengan napas lelah. Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar suara Sehun yang frustasi.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Mau aku buatkan kopi?" Tawar Jongin.

"Iya. Tolong bawa ke ruanganku. Aku akan mengganti baju dulu." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin lalu berjalan menuju tangga, sambil tanggannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Jongin. Jongin yang tangannya ditarik hanya diam saja ditempatnya sampai Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan mulai." Ancam Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun tersenyum jahil.

 _"Ich liebe dich."_ Lalu mencium punggung tangan Jongin sebelum benar-benar melepaskan tangan Jongin dan menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar." Cibir Jongin tapi senyumnya berkata sebaliknya.

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerang pelan lalu mendudukkan badannya untuk meregangkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya sebuah suara yang serak dari sampingnya. Suara Sehun.

Ya. Mereka tidur bersama.

Tidur berdua dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tidur dalam ranjang yang sama. Bukan tidur bersama dalam arti yang lain.

"4.50" Jawab Jongin. Jongin adalah early riser jadi jam segini memang sudah waktunya dia untuk bangun.

"Jam berapa pesawat kita?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"9.30" Jawab Jongin lagi lalu mendapat balasan berdua tarikan Sehun di lengannya.

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berbaring lagi di sampingnya, memeluk Jongin erat juga meletakkan satu kakinya diatas tubuh Jongin, menghalangi Jongin untuk bangun.

"Masih lama, temani aku tidur dulu." Gumam Sehun tidak jelas karena dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. Sehun pasti lelah. Semalam dia begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Sehun mungkin selalu pulang lebih awal akhir-akhir ini tapi itu bukan berarti pekerjaannya telah selesai. Pekerjaan Sehun malah lebih banyak dari dulu saat Jongin bekerja di perusahaannya dulu.

"Iya. Tidurlah." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap-usap dagu Sehun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin merasakan napas Sehun berubah menjadi teratur pertanda Sehun sudah terlelap. Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi milik Sehun. Sebenarnya kamar mandi miliknya juga. Semenjak mereka resmi bersama Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk pindah ke kamarnya, menyuruh maid disana memindahkan pakaian Jongin ke lemari besar baru yang diletakkan Sehun dikamarnya yang dinamai sebagai lemari Jongin. Oh jangan lupakan juga baju-baju yang juga sudah berada disana dan meja rias lengkap beserta perlengkapannya. Sehun sedang gemar-gemarnya memanjakan Jongin sekarang, membanjiri Jongin dengan berbagai fasilitas yang ada; kartu kredit, mobil pribadi, dan hadiah hadiah kecil lainnya yang tidak bisa dihitung.

Jongin sudah menolak semua itu. Jongin merasa sudah cukup dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Tapi Sehum dengan keras kepalanya memaksa Jongin, kalau memang Jongin tidak membutuhkannya sekarang setidaknya terima lah saja, siapa tahu suatu saat akan dibutuhkan, itulah yang dikatakan Sehun. Diiringi dengan candaan "Hitung-hitung sebagai persiapan untuk menjadi nyonya Oh." yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus.

Tapi bukan berarti Jongin hanya diam dan menikmati semua kemewahan sebagai _soon-to-be-mrs-Oh_ saja. Jongin juga melakukan semua tanggung jawab sebagai _soon-to-be-mrs-Oh_ juga. Mulai dari mengurus keperluan Baekhyun, Haowen sampai Sehun. Bahkan kini bibi Lee mulai menyerahkan urusan rumah pada Jongin, bukan karena bibi Lee ingin melepas tanggung jawabnya, bukan. Tapi karena bibi Lee menganggap Jongin lebih bisa mengatur urusan rumah sekaligus menyesuaikannya dengan selera Baekhyun dan Haowen. Bibi Lee mungkin sudah bersama kedua anak Sehun sejak mereka bayi, tapi semenjak mendiang istri Sehun meninggal Baekhyun dan Haowen menjadi sangat sulit diraih, apalagi dipahami. Sehingga bibi Lee sendiri terkadang kurang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh nona dan tuan mudanya. Dan Jongin datang dan mampu memahami putra putri Sehun luar dalam yang bahkan Sehun sendiri ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri mengerti. Itulah sebabnya Sehun lebih sering mengatakan putra putrinya sebagain 'anak _mu'_ kepada Jongin.

Para maid pun kini memandang Jongin sebagai calon nyonya Oh yang harus dihormati bukan lagi wanita aneh yang ditemukan tuannya entah dimana untuk ditiduri seperti yang mereka pertama asumsikan awal bertemu Jongin. Bahkan semua orang pun tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah seratus persen menerima Jongin sebagai calon Mommynya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang, terlihat dari Baekhyun yang memberikan undangan rapat orang tua miliknya untuk dihadiri Jongin ataupun sikapnya yang tidak menyangkal saat semua temannya melabeli Jongin dengan 'Mamanya Baekhyun' ketika mereka berkunjung untuk kerja kelompok. Sementara Haowen, _well,_ semua orang tahunya bahwa Jongin adalah Mommynya Haowen karena Haowen dengan penuh percaya dirinya mengenalkan Jongin sebagai Mommyku.

Jongin yang sudah rapi dengan bajunya keluar dari kamar mandi merasa segar sehabis mandi. Setelah menyisir rambutnya Jongin beringsut kedepan lemarinya dan milik Sehun. Melanjutkan menata pakaian mereka untuk ke Jeju nanti. Nah, kalau sebelum Sehun menembak Jongin hubungan mereka berlabel tidak jelas sekarang pun masih demikian, karena hubungan mereka sekarang seperti _menikah-tapi-tidak-menikah._ Jangan tanya hubungan macam apa itu. Karena jujur Jongin sendiri tidak tahu. Intinya mereka seperti orang yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak tapi nyatanya mereka belum menikah. Atau, yah begitulah, susah dijelaskan.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka ke Jeju berjalan lancar, yah, kecuali Baekhyun dan Haowen yang terus bertengkar karena masalah sepele. _Seriously_ , kedua anak Sehun itu benar-benar ingin membuat Daddynya bertambah tua lebih cepat dengan tingkah mereka yang seperti _Tom and Jerry_ itu.

Sesampainya mereka di villa pribadi milik keluarga Oh semua langsung terduduk lelah di sofa. Kecuali Jongin yang sudah mulai menggeledah kulkas yang berada disana. Dan mulai mengupas beberapa buah.

"Kalian mau makan siang dengan apa?" Tawar Jongin meletakkan sepiring buah-buahan tadi di depan sofa temoat Sehun dan kedua anaknya berbaring sambil menonton tv.

"Makan nya nanti saja. Kau tidak lelah mau memasak?" Kata Sehun tidak suka.

"Tidak. Ini sudah lewat jam makan anak-anak mereka pasti lapar." Tolak Jongin, Sehun hendak memprotes sebelum didahului Haowen.

"Haowen lapar, Mom." Rengek Haowen.

"Aku juga." Tambah Baekhyun sambil mengunyah strawberry di piring tadi untuk mengganjal perutnya. Membuat Jongin melemparkan tatapan 'Tuh kan, sudah kubilang.' pada Sehun.

"Sebentar ya, Mommy akan ganti baju lalu membuat makan siang." Kata Jongin berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Kamar kita pintu pertama dari tangga." Kata Sehun dibalas anggukan dari Jongin.

Jongin memasuki kamar yang dikatakan Sehun tadi dan menemukan koper mereka disamping pintu. Membuka koper itu Jongin meraih salah satu dress rumahnya untuk berganti sambil mengeluarkan sebagian baju di koper itu untuk ditata nanti. Sampai tidak menyadari Sehun sudah menyusulnya. Sehun melihat Jongin menata sedikit baju-bajunya, sudah berganti dengan dress putih yang terlihat sangat nyaman dengan resleting di punggung yang setengah terbuka, mungkin karena tangan Jongin tidak sampai untuk meraih resleting itu.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu. Beristirahatlah kita bisa memesan makanan." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya diiringi dengan tangan-tangan Sehun yang menarik resleting bajunya sampai menutup.

"Tidak. Aku senang melakukannya sungguh." Jongin tidak bohong saat mengatakannya. Jongin adalah gadis sederhana. Cita-citanya sebenarnya bukanlah bekerja di kantor untuk memperoleh jabatan tinggi, _Jongin melakukan itu dulu hanya karena tuntutan ekonomi_ , Keinginan Jongin sebenarnya sederhana, Jongin hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga, menunggu suami pulang, merawat anak-anaknya dan hidup bahagia. Jadi Jongin benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sekarang dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan memasak dulu. Gantilah baju." Kata Jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Kamar Haowen dimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Di sebelah. Milik Baekhyun di depan" Jawab Sehun mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

Saat Sehun turun ke bawah dia tidak menemukan Jongin, baru mau bertanya tapi Jongin sudah muncul dari tangga dengan beberapa pasang baju ditangannya.

"Haowen Baekhyun ganti baju." Kata Jongin meletakkan baju Haowen dan Baekhyun yang dibawanya ke sandaran sofa dibelakang Sehun sebelum melesat ke arah dapur.

Sehun langsung membantu Haowen berganti baju sementara Baekhyun juga langsung mematuhi perintah Jongin tanpa protes, berdiri dan meraih bajunya untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi. Dan Sehun masih terheran-heran bagaimana bisa Jongin membuat Baekhyun begitu... begitu... begitu _jinak?_ Sepertinya Sehun harus bertanya pada Jongin tentang hal itu.

...

Liburan mereka di Jeju benar-benar menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun liburan seperti ini setelah sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu mereka liburan bersama mendiang Mommynya. Tapi saat itu Haowen belum ada dan Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti mengingat dia masih berusia lima tahun dulu, tapi sekarang sungguh mereka semua menikmatinya. Daddynya yang minim senyum itu, tersenyum setiap saat. Hanya seulas senyum kecil memang, tapi senyumnya benar-benar tulus. Apalagi saat memandangi Jongin, mata tajam Daddynya itu selalu melembut dan penuh perasaan. Jangan lupa, adik _bayi_ nya Oh Haowen itu. Selalu meminta tolong Jongin untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, menceritakan setiap detik yang dilalui kalau tidak bersama Jongin, dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan sepele dan tidak masuk akal hanya untuk terus-terusan mendapat perhatian Jongin. Haowen benar-benar haus kasih sayang. _Well,_ Baekhyun sendiri juga haus kasih sayang sebenarnya. Atau itulah yang dikatakan sahabatnya si Chen bebek itu.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau kau manja pada pacarnya Daddymu. Bukannya kau tidak menyukainya?' Pertanyaan Chen itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau dia memang benar-benar manja pada Jongin. Sedikit, yakinnya dalam hati.

"Sayang kau tidak lupa kan rencana kita?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Iya, iya Baekhyun tidak lupa. Tenang saja, Dad." Iya itu tadi adalah suara Sehun. Hari ini adalah malam natal dan Sehun ingin melaksanakan _lamaran-part-two_ nya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah Daddy serahkan semuanya padamu."

"Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan setan kecil itu lebih dari lima belas menit tanpa menghancurkan seisi rumah." Kata Baekhyun sudah membayangkan perkelahiannya dengan adiknya, Haowen.

"Demi Tuhan dia adikmu, Oh Baekhyun. Kenapa sih kalian selalu bertengkar?" Erang Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua anaknya. Dia juga memiliki kakak perempuan, Joonmyeon. Tapi mereka akur-akur saja dulu, tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Haowen.

"Daddy tidak mengerti sih. Itu cara kami menunjukkan kalau kami saling menyayangi." Kata Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah _Wtf_ yang dibuat Daddynya.

"Pokoknya semua beres ditanganku. Aku sudah menyuruh pengurus rumah untuk menyiapkan tempatnya. Aku juga sudah memesan makanan. Haowen biar aku yang atur nanti, tapi ingat Dad! Jangan terlalu lama." Kata Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Iya iya Daddy usahakan. Ayo ke gereja sekarang." Ajak Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Saat mobil Sehun memasuki pekarangan villanya, Sehun langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

"Haowen ingin minum jus." Rengek Hawoen manja pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Haowen dan mengangguk. Saat mereka berdua hendak menuju dapur membuat jus Sehun dan Baekhyun menahan mereka.

"Haowen biar noona yang buatkan." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum manis oada Haowen, membuat Haowen curiga.

"Memang noona bisa buat jus?" Senyum Baekhyun luntur karena tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Haowen.

"Tentu saja noona bisa!" Protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Jongin yang melihat perdebatan Baekhyun dan Haowen merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun bingung sementara yang ditatap hanya menggendikkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. Menyuruh Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin bingung tapi tetap mengikuti Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun menarik Haowen ke arah dapur.

"Tuh kau mau minum jus apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menunjuk sederek kotak jus siap minum di kulkas.

"Haowen tidak mau jus kotak. Haowen maunya jus buatan sendiri."

"Sama saja Haowen. Rasanya sama." Protes Baekhyun.

"Tuh kan. Noona tidak bisa membuat jus."

"Noona bisa!"

"Tidak bisa! Haowen mau minta tolong Mommy saja." Haowen langsung berlari menuju tangga, membuat Baekhyun langsung membanting pintu kulkas dan berlari mengejar Haowen.

"HAOWEN TIDAK USAH!" Beruntung kaki Baekhyun lebih panjang dari milik Haowen sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengikuti Haowen dan menghadang Haowen tepat di depan tangga.

"Minggir! Haowen mau lewat!" Seru Haowen pada Baekhyun yang masih menghalangi Haowen untuk naik tangga.

"Tidak boleh naik! Diam dulu disini!"

"Nggak mau Haowen mau ke Mommy! MOMMY NOONA NAKAAAL!" Teriak Haowen mencoba melewati Baekhyun yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya membuat mereka seperti bergulat di depan tangga.

...

Sehun membawa Jongin menuju balkon di lantai dua yang kata Baekhyun sudah ditata. Meskipun Sehun sendiri belum melihat.

"Kita mau kemana? Anak-anak bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin masih bingung pada Sehun.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Perca-" Belum selesai Sehun bicara suara teriakan Baekhyun sudah menginterupsi mereka.

"HAOWEN TIDAK USAH!" Jongin dan Sehun langsung terdiam dengan Jongin melemparkan tatapan 'Apa aku bilang?'

"Aku rasa kita harus-"

"Tidak tidak aku mohon Jongin. Sebentar saja. Mereka tidak akan membunuh satu sama lain." Pinta Sehun. Melihat wajah memelas Sehun, Jongin hanya menghela napas tapi menurut.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke balkon di lantai dua yang dengan ajaibnya sudah ditata menjadi tempat candle light dinner yang romantis. Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sejak kapan disini sudah ditata seperti ini?

"Ini...?" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sudah aku bilangkan aku akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Sehun.

"Melakukan apa?" Jongin bingung awalnya tapi melihat tatapan yang dilemparkan Sehun, Jongin akhirnya paham.

Ternyata _itu._

Saat Sehun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dan bersiap hendak berlutut Jongin menghentikan Sehun.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku mohon jangan lakukan dengan berlutut." Jongin menarik baju Sehun yang sudah setengah berlutut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah wanita suka dengan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak denganku. Terlalu klise." Kata Jongin.

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun mengerti. Kembali berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"Menikahlah denganku." Pinta Sehun. Tangan kanannya sekarang memegang tangan kiri Jongin. Dengan mata yang memandang dalam ke dalam manik Jongin. Membuat Jongin terpaku tidak mampu menjawab.

Sehun merengkuh pinggang Jongin. Membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Masih dengan tatapan intens yang dalam. Membuat detak jantung Jongin perlahan-lahan meningkat.

"Menikahlah denganku, Jongin." Sehun mengatakannya lagi, setengah berbisik kali ini. Napas hangat Sehun menerpa wajah Jongin membuat dada Jongin sesak oleh perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Mata Sehun seolah membiusnya membuat badannya lumpuh tapi terbakar oleh gejolak kebahagiaan. Rasanya seperti... Ah bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Pokoknya sangat menyenangkan sampai tubuhnya sendiri pun tidak mampu mengungkapkannya.

Jongin diam. Masih mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

Sehun terus menatap Jongin seolah meminta jawaban.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin akhirnya dengan suara yang terdengar breathless. Jongin sengaja menjawab dengan pendek supaya Sehun tidak mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Sehun sudah tahu Jongin akan menjawab ya tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Jongin benar-benar terasa berbeda. Senyum Sehun merekah membuat Jongin juga tersenyum.

Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Jongin membuat Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Sebagai simbol." Kata Sehun membuka kotak kecil merah tadi menunjukkan sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan satu permata yang berkilau cantik. Sederhana tapi elegan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Ya. Sangat cantik." Jongin menjawab sambil menatap Sehun yang memasangkan cincin di tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun yang memilihnya." Kata Sehun kembali merengkuh pinggang Jongin setelah cincin pemberiannya terpasang cantik di jari manis Jongin.

"Ah tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meragukan selera Baekhyun." Tawa Jongin, ikut mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Mereka hanya berdiri disana saling berpelukan. Tapi sangat nyaman. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Inginnya mereka disana terus, berdua.

Tapi suara berdebam dari bawah menyadarkan mereka bahwa sedang terjadi perang dunia ketiga di lantai bawah.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah mulai menghancurkan tempat ini." Kata Sehun menghela napas lalu melepas pelukannya dari Jongin. Jongin tertawa pelan.

 _"Shall we, Mrs. Oh?"_ Goda Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin memutar bola matanya sambil tertawa tapi tetap mengulurkan tangan kirinya menerima ajakan Sehun.

Senyum Sehun makin lebar melihat cincin putih berkilau di jari manis Jongin. Sehun jadi merasa bangga setelah berhasil mengklaim Jongin secara resmi. Well, belum benar-benar resmi sih.

Tapi Sehun berjanji secepatnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, orang-orang seharusnya menikamti liburan natal. Tapii tidak dengan tangan kanan kepercayaan keluarga Oh. Tuan Park yang sekarang tengah menunggu di bandara untuk menyambut kedatangan orang penting bagi keluarga Oh.

"Senang bisa bertemu anda setelah sekian lama, nyonya." Sapa Tuan Park pada orang yang sudah ditunggunya.

 _"Ya senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga. Dimana mereka sekarang?"_

"Nyonya Joonmyeon sedang berada di China bersama dengan Tuan Wu. Dan Tuan Sehun sedang berada di Jeju dengan anak-anaknya." Jawab Tuan Park.

 _"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menemui mereka semua."_

"Anda akan segeran menemui mereka nyonya. Pesta tahun baru perusahaan kita tinggal beberapa hari."

 _"Ya kau benar."_

"Dan sekali lagi selamat datang ke Korea, Nyonya Oh."

 _"Senang bisa kembali."_ Jawab wanita yang memiliki aura mengintimidasi dengan ke _arogan_ an yang kental dalam wajah dan nada suaranya meskipun usianya sudah tidak lagi muda.

Oh Jooyeon.

Ibunda Oh Joonmyeon dan Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holla~ Ini udah sebulan lebih dan saya tau /sungkem/ Maafkan late updatenya karena lagi ilang feel buat nulis :') Jadi saya nggak mau curhat dulu masih baper exoluxion :"

Ciao~


	14. Chapter 14

_"Senang bisa kembali."_ Jawab wanita yang memiliki aura mengintimidasi dengan ke _arogan_ an yang kental dalam wajah dan nada suaranya meskipun usianya sudah tidak lagi muda.

Oh Jooyeon.

Ibunda Oh Joonmyeon dan Oh Sehun.

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah pulang dari Jeju. Natal sudah berakhir dan tahun baru semakin mendekat. Termasuk acara pesta tahun baru milik Oh Corp yang akan dihadiri staff-staff Oh Corp yang memiliki jabatan cukup tinggi, pengusaha-pengusaha ternama yang merupakan partner kerja Oh Corp dan beberapa petinggi kota Seoul. Dan tentu saja CEO Oh Corp.

"Semua sudah siap?" Teriak Sehun.

"Ya sebentar." Teriak Baekhyun balik dari lantai dua. Sementara Jongin dan Haowen sudah menuruni tangga menuju Sehun yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Mereka berencana pergi ke butik milik Joonmyeon untuk mengambil baju yang akan digunakan ke acara tahun baru perusahaan.

"Oh Baekhyun." Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Iya iya." Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan rambut yang masih setengah berantakan.

"Sudah Daddy bilang kan jangan menonton drama sampai malam." Kata Sehun memperingatkan Baekhyun lagi.

"Habis dramanya bagus." Protes Baekhyun menyerahkan pita rambutnya pada Jongin. Jongin langsung menyisir rambut lumayan panjang milik Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan mengikatkan pita pink itu ke rambut Baekhyun menjadi Ponytail berantakan yang sedang trend sekarang.

"Noona lelet." Ejek Haowen membuat tangan-tangan Baekhyun langsung mencubit pipi Haowen.

"AWW." Pekik Haowen kesakitan.

"Rasain." Ejek Baekhyun balik sambil memeluk perut Jongin dan menyeret Jongin menuju mobil Sehun di luar.

"Moooomm..." Rengek Haowen memegang pipinya, Jongin yang sedang ditarik Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Haowen.

Sehun yang berada di mobil hanya memutar mata saat melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk perut Jongin di satu sisi dengan wajah tersenyum puas dan Haowen yang dirangkul Jongin di sisi satunya sambil memegangi pipinya dengan tampang menahan tangis.

Pasti bertengkar lagi.

"Kali ini siapa yang memulai duluan?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka memasuki mobil.

"Haowen/noona." Jawab Haowen dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun menghela napas lelah mendengar mereka. Jongin hanya tertawa sambil mengelus lengan Sehun.

Joonmyeon mengecek kembali baju-baju buatannya yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun untuk acara Tahun baru. Suara mobil membuatnya menoleh pada jendela disampingnya dan menemukan mobil Sehun sudah berada di sana.

Sehun keluar pertama lalu menuju ke pintu belakang, membungkukkan badannya lalu berdiri tegak dengan Haowen digendongannya. Jongin keluar berikutnya disusul dengan Baekhyun yang langsung bergelayut pada lengan Jongin. Jongin berjalan memutari mobil ke sisi Sehun yang sudah menunggunya. Sehun melipat lengannya dan Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun begitu saja.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak ke pintu depan untuk menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Joonmyeon pada mereka dengan senyuman, Sehun membalas dengan senyuman. Setelah bercipika-cipiki ala wanita bersama Jongin, Joonmyeom menuntun mereka masuk.

"Dua pasang tuxedo dan dua pasang dress. Warna kali ini adalah merah maroon. Benarkan?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya.

"Untukku juga?" Tanya Jongin saat menerima dress dari Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau diam dirumah dan memasak?"

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Joonmyeon memulai percakapan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Ibumu. Kau tahu kan dia di Korea?" Alis Sehun mengerut.

"Tentu. Tapi aku belum menemuinya." Jawab Sehun sambil merapikan dasi tuxedonya.

"Temui dia, Hun. Dia sudah tua, dia membutuhkan anak-anaknya." Bujuk Joonmyeon, Sehun tersenyum getir.

"Dia tidak terlihat tua di mataku. Dia sama saja, masih seorang diktator yang tidak bisa membedakan mana anaknya mana bawahannya."

Joonmyeon menghela napas lelah. Dia mengerti rasa tidak suka Sehun pada ibu mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Ibunya memang seorang diktator. Oh bersaudara memang terlihat sempurna di luar, tampang rupawan, fisik sempurna, otak brilian, seperti hampir tidak ada bidang yang tidak mereka kuasai. Tapi sungguh itu semua bukanlah tanpa biaya, semenjak ayah mereka meninggal, ibunya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Menjejalkan semua pelajaran yang ada, menuntun mereka menjadi pribadi yang sempurna tanpa celah.

"Dia masih ibumu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan dia masih nenek dari anak-anakmu."

"Baekhyun tidak akan senang dengan ini."

"Benar-benar putrimu." Ledek Joonmyeon. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Seratus persen Oh Sehun." Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

Jongin masih sibuk memasang salah satu antingnya sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin masih serius berkutat dengan antingnya didepan kaca dengan memakai gaun _starpless_ merah maroonnya dengan rambut yang disampirkan ke salah satu bahunya menunjukkan leher jenjangnya membuat Sehun langsung mengelungkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan mencium perpotongan leher Jongin.

Jongin sempat terlonjak kaget tapi tidak memprotes, dia lanjut memasang antingnya dan membiarkan Sehun menciumi leher dan bahunya. Setelah selesai Jongin tetap diam tangannya berpindah ke tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya dan dengan segera Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dalam tangannya, masih asyik menciumi bahu Jongin.

"Kau bilang kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Jongin lembut sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sehun.

"Aku bosnya. Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau." Ciuman Sehun merambat menuju leher lalu ke belakang telinga Jongin dan akhirnya kembali turun menuju rahangnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman ringan Sehun. Sehun juga memejamkan matanya menikmati menciumi kulit polos Jongin.

"Jongin?" gumam Sehun masih sibuk dengan rahang Jongin.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Hmm?" gumam Jongin lagi kali ini menoleh menatap Sehun dengan raut kebingungannya membuat ciuman Sehun terlepas dari wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Jongin.

"Aku rasa aku akan merusak lipstikmu." Bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah yang malah membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Apa?" kali ini Sehun yang kebingungan. Jongin berhenti tertawa lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Sehun membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir,"

 _"It's a long-lasting lipstick."_ Lanjut Jongin. Sehun menyeringai.

" _Good_." Sehun langsung menunduk dan menyambar bibir Jongin. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dengan mesra, memutar tubuh Jongin menghadap ke dirinya untuk lebih memudahkan dirinya mencium bibir Jongin lebih dalam. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih... err... agresif? _Well_ , wajar saja sih, Sehun pria dewasa dengan segala 'kebutuhan fisik'nya, tapi berada di dekat Jongin yang tengah memakai cincin pemberiannya yang otomatis membuat Jongin berlabel 'miliknya' membuat Sehun jadi sedikit berapi-api.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun bersumpah akan segera menikahi Jongin sebelum dirinya benar-benar terbakar.

"Ehem." Jongin menarik kepalanya dan menemukan Baekhyun bersendekap sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Kau tidak lupa kan harus membantuku menata rambut." Kata Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau biasanya menyuruh maid yang melakukannya."

"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan maid karena ada Jongin. Aku tunggu di kamarku Jongin." Kata Baekhyun beranjak kembali kekamarnya. Sehun memandang Jongin curiga.

"Dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu kan?" tanya Sehun, Jongin tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Baekhyun." Kata Jongin tersenyum melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

* * *

Mereka sampai di depan gedung Oh corp yang sudah terlihat ramai oleh para tamu kehormatan Sehun. Mereka turun di lobby dan berjalan masuk bersama setelah Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas disana. Setelah menyuruh Baekhyun dan Haowen untuk melihat-lihat Sehun membawa Jongin untuk bertemu salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Well, akhirnya aku tidak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya kapan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu ." Sapa salah seorang pria dari beberapa orang pria tua yang merupakan kolega Sehun.

"Tidak perlu lagi dia disini sekarang." Senyum Sehun pada mereka.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya Oh. Choi Siwon." Kata seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon.

"Yamada Takeshi, " Salah satu yang lain juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah tolong panggil aku Jongin." Mereka bertiga saling membungkukkan badan, membungkukkan badan merupakan hal yang wajar dalam perkenalan sebagai orang asia tapi tampaknya tidak dengan pria bule bernama Smith itu.

"Smith." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jongin." Balas Jongin meraih tangan gemuk untuk berjabat tangan sebelum mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk dicium. Sontak saja Sehun langsung menarik pinggang Jongin mundur membuat tangannya langsung terlepas dari yang tampak kaget.

 _"You can see but you can't touch ."_ Kata Sehun sambil tertawa kecil berusaha terlihat sedang bercanda meskipun dalam hati dia benar-benar ingin meninju orang ini. Hah. Jangan kira Sehun tidak lihat matanya yang dari tadi memandang dada Jongin.

"Ah maafkan aku. _Can't help it, she's too pretty Mr. Oh."_ Kata sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Benar sekali. Bukankah aku sangat beruntung?" Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin singkat lalu menarik pinggang Jongin supaya tubuh Jongin menempel padanya. Menunjukkan pada setiap pasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah mereka seperti apa yang dia katakan pada tadi _they can see, but they can't touch._ Seolah cincin berlian di jari manis Jongin belum cukup menandakan bahwa Jongin _off-limit_ untuk semua pria disana.

"Mooommyyyy~" Tubuh Jongin terhentak kedepan saat merasakan sesuatu menghantamnya dari belakang dan sepasang kecil tangan memeluk perutnya.

Dan tentu saja itu Haowen.

"Mom. Noona meninggalkan Haowen bersama pacarnya." Adu Haowen sambil merengek.

"Haowen." Peringat Sehun pada Haowen, membuat Haowen bingung untuk sesaat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kolega Sehun.

"Oh Haowen. _Nice to meet you, sir."_ Kata Haowen membungkuk hormat.

"Wow benar-benar Oh Sehun junior." Kata Choi Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Haowen. Membuat Haowen mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jongin menjauhi tangan besar Choi Siwon. Tidak. Bukan karena Haowen pemalu. Haowen bukan anak pemalu, hanya saja dia benci kepalanya dipegang-pegang oleh orang tidak dikenal. Melihat ketidaknyamanan Haowen, Jongin langsung berinisiatif untuk membawa Haowen pergi.

"Aku akan menemani Haowen dulu." Pamit Jongin pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti." Angguk Sehun sambil mengecup ujung bibir Jongin sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

...

Joonmyeon sedang berbincang debgan suaminya dan sepupunya dari China, Luhan dan sahabat Sehun saat mereka di China dulu, Chen. Mereka asyik mengobrol sampai mendengarkan suara tawa khas pria paruh baya yang menggema keras di hall tempat pesta.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan. Meskipun Luhan tidak menunjuk siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan spesifik tapi Joonmyeon tahu pasti siapa yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan.

"Siapa? Nyonya Oh tentu saja." Kata Yifan asal membuat Chen tersedak cocktail yang diminumnya.

"Sehun sudah menikah? Kapan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Belum. Sehun belum menikah." Kata Joonmyeon meluruskan sambil memukul lengan Yifan yang tertawa melihat Chen.

"Jadi dia bukan nyonya Oh?" Tanya Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Soon-to-be Nyonya Oh sebenarnya, mari aku perkenalkan." Jawab Joonmyeon lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin." Panggilnya lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Uncle Luhan! Uncle Chenchen!" Seru Haowen sambil berlari menyerbu mereka berdua diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon mengenalkan Jongin pada Luhan dan Chen sepupu dan sahabat Sehun dari China.

* * *

"Nona Baekhyun." Panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Nyonya Oh Jooyeon ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kata Tuan Park.

"Grandma? Dia ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Ya. Dia ada diatas dan ingin menemui anda" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menahan geram. Kenapa? Karena dia membenci neneknya.

Sangat membenci neneknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sunbae aku harus menemui Grandmaku sebentar..." Izin Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Oke. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Senyum Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi. Setelah melihat Chanyeol berbalik senyuman Baekhyun langsung luntur, wajahnya mendadak mengeras.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua mengikuti orang kepercayaan keluarga Oh itu dengan wajah masam. Begitu sampai di depan pintu berlapis cat coklat mengkilap itu Tuan Park membungkuk dan pamit pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik napasnya sekali sebelum membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu Baekhyun. Dimana sopan santunmu?" Suara itu langsung terdengar begitu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Haruskah aku keluar dan mengetuk pintu?" Tantang Baekhyun balik.

"Tidak perlu," wanita tua itu meletakkan gelas winenya di meja. "Grandma maafkan kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya." Ujar-atau mungkin ancam-Oh Jooyeon, neneknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Grandma."

"Kau tidak terlihat senang di mataku."

"Aku juga bisa berkata hal yang sama, Grandma." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa sedikit pun keraguan membuat Jooyeon terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Grandma memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu? Apakah salah aku ingin menemui cucuku." Jawab Jooyeon mengangkat kembali gelas winenya dan menyesapnya.

"Sebenarnya, memang ada yang Grandma ingin tanyakan." Jooyeon sekarang melangkah menuju kaca besar disampingnya yang menampilkan pesta di lantai bawah. Dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berdecih.

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Jooyeon pada Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Wanita yang mana? Ada puluhan wanita disini, Grandma. Tolong lebih spesifik." Kata Baekhyun. Jika Grandmanya bisa berbicara dengan kearogansian yang kental, begitu juga dirinya, _Hell,_ kalian pikir darah siapa yang mengalir di tubuhnya kalau bukan milik seorang Oh Jooyeon di depannya.

"Kau tahu jelas siapa maksud Grandma." Alis Jooyeon berkerut tidak suka semakin menekankan garis usia di wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Hah, kau menantang Grandma? Perlukah Grandma menyeretnya kemari?" Inilah kenapa Baekhyun sangat membenci neneknya. Dasar wanita tua suka memerintah.

"Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Geram Baekhyun mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Grandma tidak peduli, selama grandma menda-"

"Jongin." Sela Baekhyun cepat, tidak mau mendengarkan rentetan cara kotor neneknya untuk mendapat jawaban. Dan tidak mau melihat Jongin diseret paksa kemari. Jooyeon tersenyum miring.

"Tolong ulangi?" meskipun terdengar seperti permintaan tapi sesungguhnya adalah perintah.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun pelan menatap lantai.

" _See_? Bukankah ini mudah?" Kata Jooyeon dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di balik punggung.

"Dan dia adalah..?" tanya Jooyeon lagi. Setelah menghela napas besar, Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Jooyeon.

"Mommyku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ya?" Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar puas melihat wajah kaget dan tidak percaya neneknya.

"Dia mommyku. Dan mommy Haowen, tentu saja." Oh betapa Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menyeringai melihat wajah neneknya.

"Jangan bercanda Baekhyun." Tegas neneknya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya santai sambil menengok keluar jendela kaca besar di sampingnya untuk melihat Haowen yang sedang merengek-rengek memegang lengan Jongin dan Jongin yang sedang menoleh kesana-kemari.

Mungkin mencarinya.

"Ah sepertinya Mommy sedang mencariku, aku permisi dulu. _See you later Grandma._ " Pamit Baekhyun melempar senyuman ke neneknya yang terlihat... kesal?

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya, Jooyeon meletakkan gelas winenya dan meraih telpon hitam di meja itu.

"Cari tahu siapa wanita itu." Titahnya singkat lalu membanting kembali gagang telpon ke tempatnya.

* * *

"Biarkan noona~ Dia sedang berpacaran! Jangan dicari, temani Haowen saja." Rengek Haowen.

"Sebentar saja Haowen." Pinta Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang menyusul mereka melihat Haowen merengek.

"Aku mau mencari Baekhyun tapi Haowen..." jelas Jongin.

"Haowen." Peringat Sehun dengan tampang tidak suka. Sungguh dia sudah cukup pusing menghadapi pria-pria itu penjilat itu ditambah Haowen yang manjanya sedang kumat benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Haowen yang takut pada Daddynya mencengkram gaun Jongin kuat-kuat sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Jongin meskipun masih manyun.

"Bukan begitu caranya.." bisik Jongin mendorong dada Sehun mundur supaya Haowen tidak takut. Sehun diam dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Duduklah. Aku ambilkan minum." Kata Jongin mengelus lengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengecup ujung bibir Jongin.

"Haowen." Kali ini tidak ada nada peringatan dalam suara Sehun, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk Haowen. Haowen menurut dan berpindah kedalam gendongan Daddynya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Dia mengantuk jadi agak rewel." Pesan Jongin sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mengelus pipi Haowen sebentar.

Jongin berjalan ke meja minuman sambil sesekali melempar senyuman pada orang-orang yang menyapa. Jongin menengok kesana kemari mencari Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Selamat malam, tante." Sapa seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh

"Selamat malam." Anak ini pacar Baekhyun bukan? Chan..? Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?

"Saya Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeol." Balas Jongin ramah.

"Ah, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi dia bilang dia menemui neneknya sebentar." Jawqb Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Chanyeol." Senyum Jongin.

"Dengan senang hati. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi Jongin mengernyit bingung. Nenek? Ibu Sehun? Atau Ibu mendiang istri Sehun? Entahlah. Yang Jongin tahu Ibu Sehun tinggal di Eropa. Atau dia berkunjung kemari untuk merayakan tahun baru? Tapi kenapa-

"Mom."

"Ya?" Jongin otomatis menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dan kata Mom bersamaan namun tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun lah yang benar-benar memanggilnya Mom. Ya. Baekhyun memnaggil Jongin Mom. Meskipun Baekhyun telah menerima Jongin tapi tidak sekalipun Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Mom. Baekhyun hanya memanggil Jongin dengan Jongin. Hanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun? Kau kemana saja? Kau sudah makan malam? Tunggu apa baru saja kau-"

CUP.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jongin, dan Jongin terdiam kaget.

"Aku menyayangimu, Mom." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menyayangimu.." jawab Jongin kaku, masih dalam fase semi-kagetnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sebelum bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

"Aku belum makan apapun. Aku lapar sekali." Adu Baekhyun manja.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan. Kau tunggu bersama Haowen dan Daddymu." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum kecil. Ah menyenangkan sekali memiliki anak perempuan.

Baekhyun melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan suruhan neneknya mengamatinya. Baekhyun tahu sejak turun dari tangga kalau dia diperhatikan oleh suruhan neneknya. Jadi, yah, dia bersandiwara dengan Jongin untuk benar-bebar membuat Jongin terlihat seperti Mommynya. Tidak, tidak, Baekhyun bukan hanya bersandiwara kok. Dia juga benar-benar menganggap Jongin Mommynya. Karena, _well_ , Jongin memang Mommynya sekarang.

Begitu sampai di meja Sehun, Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Daddynya.

"Dari mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Menemui Grandama."

"Dia ada disini?" tanya Sehun kaget.

"Dia diatas. Kenapa Daddy tidak bilang kalau Grandma datang?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau mau tahu kalau dia datang?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Tidak."

"Itulah alasannya." Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun yang duduk dan bersandar di bahunya yang sebelah karena yang sebelah lagi sudah dipakai Haowen yang tertidur.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Mommy mengambilkanku makan." Jawab Baekhyun mulai bermain ponselnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mengambilkanku makan."

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan itu. Kau memanggilnya apa?" tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Mommy." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menatap Sehun balik.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Sehun masih tidak percaya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, Dad. Aku tidak menyukainya, salah. Aku menyukainya dan memanggilnya Mommy, juga salah. Lalu kau menyuruhku bagaimana?"

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja, _well_ , aku tidak menyangka." Kata Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka. Mungkin dia meracuniku atau semacamnya." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Percayalah _princess_. Dia meracuni kita bertiga," Sehun ikut terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan." Tambahnya.

"Aku juga tidak." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Jongin menutup pintu kamar Haowen dan beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya sebelum tidur dia akan mengecek ke kamar Haowen dan Baekhyun. Masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, Jongin berjalan menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun. Menyingkirkan dress yang tergeletak di tempat tidur ke tempatnya, Baekhyun tertidur masih memakai make-upnya, terlalu lelah untuk menghapusnya.

Jongin menyingkap poni Baekhyun berniat untuk menghapus make-upnya, tapi Baekhyun bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Ya. Tidurlah. Aku akan menghapus make-upmu." Kata Jongin mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Hmm." Gumam Baekhyun tapi memindahkan kepalanya di paha Jongin yang duduk di pinggir kasur dan kembali tertidur di paha Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan dengan telaten membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Setelah selesai Jongin nemilih untuk mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" itu suara Sehun. Yang mengintip dari pintu. Jongin melirik jam didekatnya sebelum menjawab.

2.33

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Jongin kembali memoerhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kita tidur sekarang. Sini biar kubantu." Sehun memindahkan kepala Baekhyun dari pangkuan Jongin kembali ke bantal empuknya, sementara Jongin berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Bukankah Baekhyun sangat cantik?" Kata Jongin pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut-ikutan mengamati Baelhyun yang tertidur.

"Ya."

"Kau sangat beruntung putrimu sangat cantik." Kata Jongin lagi masih memandang Baekhyun sampai merasakan tatapan Sehun ke arahnya. Jongin menoleh ke Sehun dan menemukan Sehun menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Dia putrimu juga. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi." Kata Sehun tidak suka, Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Jongin lalu memekik tertahan karena Sehun tiba-tiba menggendongnya, bridal.

"Aku rasa kau mengantuk, kau mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Kata Sehun menggendong Jongin ke kamarnya.

"Mungkin. Atau mungkin aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Jongin saat Sehun menendang tutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Apa karena kau mulai merasa menyesal sekarang?" tanya Sehun membaringkan Jongin ke temlat tidur sebelum dirimya juga merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring disamping Jongin.

"Menyesal?" tanya Jongin masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau terjebak disini bersama pria tua. Dan tiba-tiba memiliki dua anak di usiamu yanh masih muda, bahkan salah satu dari mereka setengah umurmu." Kata Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua? Kau?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu." Kata Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Sembilan tahun," ralat Jongin. "Dan aku tidak menyesal. Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyesal?"

"Kau masih muda, cantik, pintar. Kau bisa menjadi pekerja yang sukses kalau kau bekerja, tapi kau malah diam dirumah dan mengurus anak-anak. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah aku menghambat kesuksesanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku senang melakukan ini. Aku tumbuh dengan pemikiran sederhana, aku tidak ingin jabatan tinggi atau gaji banyak. Aku ingin tinggal dirumah, membesarkan anak dan menunggu suami pulang." Kata Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Jongin sekarang setengah tengkurap di dada Sehun suoaya bisa melihat jelas wajah Sehun. Sementara Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Jongin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku kebanyakan mendengar orang-orang di pesta tadi menyebutku pria tua mesum yang menyukai gadis muda dan cantik." Kekeh Sehun, Jongin tertawa pelan.

" _Well,_ mereka bilang aku bersamamu karena aku mengincar hartamu." Tawa Jongin, Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Mereka jelas-jelas salah tentangmu. Tapi mungkin mereka benar tentangku."

"Hmm?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun mendorong Jongin sampai berbaring, sekarang gantian dirinya yang berada di atas Jongin, setengah menindih Jongin yang teroerangkap di kedua lengannya.

"Aku mungkin benar-benar pria tua mesum yang menyukai gadis muda dan cantik." Bisik Sehun sambil menyeringai lalu membungkam kekehan kecil Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman.

* * *

Oh Jooyeon baru saja berbaring di tempat tidur di kamar hotelnya saat telpon di sampingnya berbunyi.

"Hmm?" jawabnya.

 _"Nyonya saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kim Jongin."_ Kata suara di sebrang sana membuat raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Jelaskan." Perintahnya singkat. Anak buah kepercayaannya itu menjelaskan siapa Jongin dan asal-usul Jongin dengan detail.

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa menemukan wanita semacam itu!" Murkanya.

 _"Kim Jongin adalah mantan sekretaris tuan Sehun, nyonya. Dia sekarang tinggal di kediaman tuan Sehun. Mereka berdua menjalin hubungan spesial dengan nona Baekhyun dan tuan Haowen yang telah menyetujuinya."_ Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, Jooyeon membanting gagang telepon itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Memalukan! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku baliiiiik setealh sekian lama~ maaf yang udah menunggu :3 Habis ada badai/? buat para hks jadinya sampe mood ngetik ilang. Tapi setelah moment Hunkai di acara award china kemarin Hunkai mood balik lagi wkwk

Dan untuk yang ngira ex-wifenya Sehun itu Luhan salah ya :3 Luhan sepupunya Sehun dan untuk ex-wifenya Sehun anggep aja cewe anon atau terserah mau nganggepnya siapa

Dan HAPPY SEHUN'S DAY~


	15. Chapter 15

_"Kim Jongin adalah mantan sekretaris tuan Sehun, nyonya. Dia sekarang tinggal di kediaman tuan Sehun. Mereka berdua menjalin hubungan spesial dengan nona Baekhyun dan tuan Haowen yang telah menyetujuinya."_ Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, Jooyeon membanting gagang telepon itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Memalukan! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

 **"Replace"**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Gs!Baekhyun, Typo(s)**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan napas hangat Sehun dilehernya. Setelah bangkit dengan perlahan-lahan dari pelukan Sehun, Jongin beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Mandinya nanti saja, dia harus segera memasak sarapan sekarang. Hanya dia yang berada di rumah dengan hanya beberapa maid saja, karena lusinan maid Sehun yang lain sedang libur tahun baru sekarang. Jongin mengintip ke kamar Baekhyun dan Haowen yang masih tertidur, tentu saja, mereka tidur sangat larut kemarin tapi Jongin yakin mereka akan segera bangun sebentar lagi, sudah hampir pukul delapan dan Jongin tahu Sehun dan anak-anaknya bukanlah tukang tidur seperti kerbau. Mereka akan segera bangun, dan kelaparan.

Jongin mengeratkan jaket rajutnya sambil mengusir hawa dingin pagi hari sambil menuju tangga saat melihat dua orang maid yang tersisa di rumah Sehun berdiri kebingungan di depan meja kerja Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"Ah nyonya Jongin. Ada telpon untuk tuan Sehun tapi kami tidak berani membangunkan tuan Sehun." Kata salah satu diantara mereka dengan kelegaan yang begitu kentara dalam suara mereka. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya meminta gagang telepon itu yang langsung di serahkan oleh kedua maid muda itu dengan senang hati. Setelah membungkuk hormat kedua maid itu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi. Kediaman Oh Sehun ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jongin mengeluarkan kembali kemampuannya sebagai sekretaris. Karena orang menelpon telepon kerja Sehun jadi Jongin pikir kalau yang menelpon adalah rekan kerja Sehun.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Oh Sehun." Sahut suara wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana.

"Maaf Oh Sehun sedang tidak dapat dihubungi sekarang. Apakah ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan? Maaf sebelumnya dengan siapa saya berbicara?" tanya Jongin dengan sopan.

"Oh Jooyeon, ibu Oh Sehun," tubuh Jongin langsung menegang mendengar jawaban yang ternyata dari ibu Sehun itu. "Dan kau adalah?" tanya Oh Jooyeon kemudian.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin mencoba tenang. Karena jujur Jongin benar-benar merasa gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Atau karena kepercayaan diri yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduk merinding bahkan hanya dari suara milik Oh Jooyeon. Bisa jadi. Jongin akui aura mengintimidasi dalam keluarga Sehun benar-benar mengalir deras, bahkan dari Haowen yang masih bocah sekalipun.

"Oh.. Jadi kau Kim Jongin?" tanya Oh Jooyeon dengan suara yang... tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Ya. Saya Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin dengan canggung.

"Kim Jongin.. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu," kata Jooyeon dengan perlahan sebelum suaranya menajam. "Semuanya sebenarnya."

Tubuh Jongin makin menegang mendengar suara dingin dan tajam milik ibu Sehun. "Siapa dirimu. Dari mana kau berasal. Latar belakangmu. Orang tuamu. Dan-"

"Ibu." Tiba-tiba gagang telepon yang ternyata dicengkram oleh tangannya menghilang.

"Aku akan menghubungi nanti." Kata Sehun singkat dan datar sebelum membanting gagang telpon hitam ditangannya kembali ke tempatnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik satu tarikan napas panjang sebelum mendekap tubuh Jongin dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah-"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Sehun.

"Jongin aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ibuku," tidak perlu tahu apa yang dikatakan ibunya, melihat dari reaksi Jongin yang tegang tadi sudah jelas jika ibunya pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang jelek, _as always_. "Tapi aku mohon jang-" Sehun berhenti berbicara saat sebelah tangan Jongin menutup mulutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi itu aku hanya..." Jongin diam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak membuat sehun khawatir. "...tidak menduga." Jongin tersenyum kecil meyakinkan Sehun yang masih kelihatan tidak percaya terlihat dari alisnya. Jongin mengelus lengan Sehun lalu melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun.

"Kopi?" tawar Jongin sambil beranjak menuju pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Iya atau tidak, Jongin akan tetap membuatkannya.

Jongin membuat sarapan sederhana karena waktunya tidak banyak. Baekhyun turun pertama terlihat segar meskipun belum mandi, sementara Haowen dan Sehun menyusul kemudian dengan Haowen di gendongan Sehun terlihat masih setengah mengantuk. Begitu melihat Jongin yang meletakkan pancake di piring Baekhyun, Haowen langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil alih untuk menggendong Haowen sementara Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk diduduki Jongin dan Haowen sebelum mendudukkan dirinya sendiri.

Sarapan mereka berlangsung dengan tenang karena Haowen yang mengantuk malas untuk membuat ricuh dengan kakaknya. Jangankan membuat ricuh untuk makan saja Haowen harus disuapi. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk dirumah saja karena, _well,_ mau kemana tanggal satu begini? Orang-orang pasti juga sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya masing-masing jadi pasti banyak tempat hiburan yang tutup.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sehun kembali ke ruangannya, Haowen sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tv, sementara Baekhyun membantu Jongin mencuci piring. Belasan tahun hidup dan hanya Jonginlah yang mampu membuat Baekhyun untuk mencuci piring, Baekhyun terbiasa dilayani dengan pelayan tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Dia terbiasa hidup sederhana, dia melakukan semuanya sendiri dan entah dorongan dari mana hal itu menular pada Baekhyun sekarang. Sekalipun Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah menyuruh Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Baekhyun setelah mengelap tangannya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Berhentilah berterima kasih. Seperti pada siapa saja." Protes Baekhyun sambil cemberut membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Iya. Iya. Maaf." Kata Jongin.

"Permintaan maaf diterima tapi kau harus membantu mengecat kukuku. Salon kuku langgananku tutup." Rengek Baekhyun pada Jongin.

 _"Roger."_ Jawab Jongin, yang dihadiahi senyuman oleh Baekhyun sebelum dirinya naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sehun.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kemarilah. Daddy ingin bicara." Kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendekat.

"Ada apa, Dad?"

"Kau bilang soal Jongin pada Grandma?" Sehun bertanya serius dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. _Iya, kenapa?_

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Oh Baekhyun kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Lalu Daddy ingin aku melakukan apa? Grandma bertanya- memaksaku lebih tepatnya. Daddy mau Jongin diseret orang-orang suruhan Grandma kalau aku tidak menjawab?" Sehun diam, tentu saja ibunya melakukan itu. Harusnya dia sudah menduga.

"Daddy tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan Jongin dari Grandma selamanya. Toh, seluruh dunia sudah tahu." Amuk Baekhyun merasa tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya sambil melempar koran pagi yang berisi berita keluarganya sebagai halaman depan dengan tajuk _'Young and Beautiful Mrs. Oh'_

"Lagian kenapa Daddy jadi seperti ini? Daddy takut pada Grandma?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dia lakukan Baekhyun!" Sentak Sehun pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terlonjak mundur karena terkejut.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi aku pikir Daddy sudah siap ketika Daddy datang padaku dan mengaku mencintai Jongin dengan latar belakang keluarga Jongin yang begitu. Aku pikir Daddy akan melindungi Jongin ketika Grandma melakukan sesuatu."

"Daddy memang akan melindungi Jongin." Kata Sehun tegas.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang Daddy takutkan?!" Sentak Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun bersandar pada kursinya lelah, memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang bisa ibunya lakukan kalau sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu lalu berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Begitulah." Kata Sehun lalu merasakan tangan Jongin memijat bahunya tapi tidak mendengar suara Jongin lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala menatap Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi kali ini sambil menarik tangan Jongin untuk dibawa duduk di pangkuannya.

"Karena kau akan memberitahuku kalau kau ingin memberi tahuku, benar?" jawab Jongin dipangkuan Sehun.

"Benar." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahuku?" tangan Jongin mengelus tengkuk Sehun.

"Tidak sekarang." Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Jongin tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku akan menemui Baekhyun dulu." Kata Jongin berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun yang dibalas anggukan pelan Sehun.

"Kau juga harus. Selesaikan masalah diantara kalian berdua."

"Pasti." Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum sambil mengecup tangan Jongin dalam genggamannya. Merasa lebih baik karena Jongin. Jongin sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya tapi Jongin benar-benar dewasa, Jongin benar-benar tahu bagaimana menempatkan dirinya ketika suatu masalah menghadang mereka, dan Jongin benar-benar memahami dirinya ataupun kedua anaknya seolah Jongin sudah mengenal mereka sepanjang hidupnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Aku titip Haowen." Pesan Jongin.

" _Roger, captain._ " Sehun tersenyum kecil membuat Jongin juga tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

Jongin memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Menoleh ke kanan ke kiri hanya untuk menemukan kamar milik Baekhyun kosong sampai mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun sedang mandi. Jongin melangkah ke tempat tidur Baekhyun menata tempat tidur berantakan itu supaya rapi dan nyaman untuk digunakan berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin duduk di kasur Baekhyun sambil mengumamkan lagu dengan pelan sampai mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju rumah yang santai, rambutnya basah, matanya sembab. Jongin tersenyum mengerti begitu melihat Baekhyun, membuat isakan Baekhyun terdengar lagi dan membuatnya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut, menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Dad.. Daddy memarahiku." Adu Baelhyun sambil terisak.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin memeluk dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Jongin membiarkan Baekhyun menangis untuk beberapa saat sampai isakannya memudar tapi Jongin tetap memeluk Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka pelan.

 _Cklek._

"Mom." Kepala Haowen terlihat mengintip dari pintu sebelum dirinya masuk.

"Haowen akan pergi berkuda bersama Daddy." Kata Haowen menyerahkan beberapa baju berkudanya pada Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menerima baju Haowen untuk membatu memakaikannya. Ya, sekarang Haowen hanya mau berganti baju dengan Jongin. Dia malu kalau orang lain yang memakaikannya baju. Jongin sedang meresletingkan celana Haowen saat mata Haowen akhirnya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Noona menangis? Kenapa? Pacarmu nakal?" tanya Haowen menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Tidak Haowen. Pergilah." Kata Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jongin tidak mau dilihat adiknya ketika sedang menangis.

"Siapa yang nakal pada noona? Sini biar aku adukan ke Daddy supaya dimarahi." Haowen masih bersikeras untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membuat kakaknya menangis. Bahkan tangannya kini mencolek-colek pipi Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik pipi.

"Tidak ada Haowen. Diamlah." Rengek Baekhyun, juga bersikeras tidak mau memberi tahu Haowen.

"Pergilah Haowen. Daddy sudah menunggumu." Kata Jongin tersenyum pada Haowen setelah selesai membantu Haowen ganti baju.

"Baiklah." Kata Haowen lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Jongin seperti biasa.

"Haowen pergi dulu ya, Mom." Pamit Haowen lagi saat sudah memegang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Haowen lalu kamar pintu Baekhyun yang ditutup.

Sebelum dibuka lagi untuk menampakkan kepala Haowen yang mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Noona." Panggil Haowen.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti akan Haowen bawakan _ice cream strawberry_ kesukaan noona." Kata Haowen dengan nada mengajak berkelahi seperti biasanya tapi senyuman Jongin mengembang mendengarnya begitu juga milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Haowen memang seperti Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah akur, tapi sungguh merekalah orang pertama yang tidak tahan kalau ada salah satu diantara mereka sedang bersedih.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawakan untuk Mommy juga." Kata Haowen malu-malu melihat senyuman aneh Baekhyun.

"Bawakan noona _cake_ juga." Perintah Baekhyun sudah mulai kembali ke sifat bossynya yang biasa.

"Heh, dasar." Cibir Haowen.

"Iya, nanti Haowen belikan. Tapi jangan menangis lagi..." kata Haowen, yang jujur membuat Baekhyun tersentuh, sebelum...

"Sungguh, noona jelek kalau nangis, pacarmu jijik nanti." Kata Haowen dengan wajah datar turunan dari ayahnya membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"OH HAOWEN!"

. . .

Jongin menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan nampan kotor ditangannya, Baekhyun menolak turun dan makan malam dibawah membuat Jongin harus mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun atau Baekhyun tidak akan makan sama sekali. Sebelum merasakan tangan-tangan memeluknya membuat Jongin berjengit kaget.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin lalu menoleh untuk menemukan Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku." Amuk Jongin menyikut perut Sehun dibelakangnya, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan merebut nampan di tangan Jongin. Menjentikan jarinya pada salah satu _maid_ nya yang sedang membeku salah tingkah melihat tuannya bermesraan.

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Bungkuk _maid_ itu saat mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Sehun enteng menyerahkan nampan ditangannya lalu menarik Jongin menuju balkon di samping kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya menemui Baekhyun." Kata Jongin.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau malah menarikku kesini." Kata Jongin lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Sehun.

"Ya," jawab Sehun. "Aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan Baekhyun." Tambah Sehun dibalas anggukan mengerti Jongin.

 _"Take your time."_

"Dan aku juga membutuhkan sebuah pelukan... mungkin." Kata Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Jongin membuat Jongin mendengus tapi tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga." Jongin maju untuk masuk kedalam dekapan Sehun yang hangat dan nyaman.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, begitupula Jongin. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain ditengah dinginnya musim salju.

"Apakah seberat itu?" mulai Jongin.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Hal yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Baekhyun. Apakah seberat itu? Sampai kau membutuhkan waktu," kata Jongin. "Dan pelukan, tentu saja." Tambah Jongin mengundang kekehan Sehun.

"Bukan berat," jawab Sehun setelah berhenti terkekeh. "Hanya saja aku akan membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin aku ingat, dan aku membutuhkan waktu untuk itu." Jongin hanya diam tapi pelukannya mengerat seolah berusaha menenangkan Sehun tanpa berbicara.

Mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Haowen menunggumu." Kata Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin untuk menatap mata Jongin.

"Baekhyun juga menunggumu." Kata Jongin menatap Sehun balik.

"Tukar tugas?" Sehun mengadahkan tangannya kepada Jongin yang dibalas senyuman dan tepukan dari Jongin seolah pemain basket yang hendak bertukar pemain.

"Tentu saja." Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongin yang baru saja menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Jadi.. aku akan menemui lagi," kata Sehun dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin. _"Di kamar kita."_ Tambah Sehun menggoda membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya tapi senyumannya tidak dapat dibendungnya.

"Ya. Ya. Tentu saja, _sir._ " Jawab Jongin mendorong pelan dada Sehun untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berjalan masuk setelah melemparkan senyuman terakhir pada Sehun.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dirinya melangkah ke kamar deoan kamar Baekhyun, menghela napas sekali sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kamar Baekhyun gelap tapi Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya sambil membaca novel ditemani lampu tidur di sampingnya.

"Daddy kan sudah bilang, jangan membaca gelap-gelapan. Matamu bisa rusak, sayang." Kata Sehun, Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menutup novelnya tetap diam, sebagai bentuk kemarahannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun, menunggu Baekhyun berbicara. Tapi Baekhyun tetap diam. Baekhyun selalu mendiamkannya kalau marah, seperti mendiang istrinya dulu.

"Daddy bukannya takut pada Grandma," Kata Sehun akhirnya memulai. "Daddy hanya tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali." Baekhyun tetap diam tapi Sehun tahu Baekhyun menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Sewaktu Daddy masih SMA. Daddy jatuh cinta, cinta pertama." Sehun tersenyum kecil di antara pikirannya yang melayang ke masa lalu. "Dia seorang adik kelas, siswa baru yang cantik dengan kepribadian yang bersinar. Dia pintar, terbaik di angkatannya itulah mengapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah Daddy, dia mendapat beasiswa. Keluarganya keluarga sederhana."

"Daddy jatuh cinta padanya, begitupun dia." Baekhyun tetap diam untuk mendengarkan kali ini menatap ke wajah ayahnya.

"Kami akhirnya berpacaran," Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Meskipun Daddy tahu Grandma tidak akan setuju, tapi tidak sekalipun Daddy berpikir dia akan melakukan sejauh itu." Alis Sehun berkerut pedih sekarang.

"Dia memaksa Daddy untuk menjauhinya. Satu persatu gangguan mulai datang menyerangnya. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, tidak menangis, bahkan tidak mengeluh yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Daddy tidak bisa tinggal diam, Daddy menemui Grandma." Ekspresi Sehun kali ini benar-benar syarat akan penyesalan yang mendalam.

 _"I was young and reckless back then,"_ bisik Sehun. "Tanpa pikir panjang Daddy mengatakan bahwa Daddy tidak akan pernah meninggalkan gadis itu. Sekalipun itu artinya bahwa Daddy harus berhenti menjadi seorang Oh Sehun. _But that was a mistake._ "

"Daddy tidak pernah tahu bahwa Grandma bukan hanya menyerangnya tapi juga keluarganya. Yang Daddy tahu hanya dia yang ketakutan dan semakin lama semakin hancur. Sampai hal terakhir yang terjadi..."

"Dia bunuh diri." Mata Baekhyun membelalak tenggorokannya langsung terasa kering mendengar bisikan dari ayahnya.

"B-bunuh diri?"

"Terlalu banyak. Grandma menekannya terlalu banyak, bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga keluarganya." Mata Sehun menatap kosong ke depannya.

"Sejak saat itu Daddy tidak berani dan berjanji tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. Karena Daddy tidak ingin melukai orang yang Daddy cintai."

"Lalu Daddy menikah dengan Mommymu, karena dijodohkan. Dia wanita yang cantik dan lembut." Senyum tipis Sehun merekah lagi mengingat mendiang istrinya.

"Daddy tidak mencintai Mommy?" bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," Sehun tersenyum melihat alis Baekhyun mengerut tidak suka. "Tapi aku tumbuh untuk mencintainya." Alis Baekhyun masih mengerut tapi kali ini karena kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu jatuh dan tumbuh adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Jatuh.. jatuh cinta, tidak ada bisa yang mengatur pada siapa seseorang akan jatuh cinta, mereka terjadi secara tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tak terduga. Sementara Mommymu dia menanamnya, memupuknya, merawatnya dan membuat cinta itu tumbuh. Daddy memang tidak jatuh cinta pada Mommymu tapi bukan berarti Daddy tidak mencintainya."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Apalagi dia sudah memberikan dua hal paling berharga dalam hidup Daddy." Kata Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun dan kembali menatap lurus ke mata Sehun.

"Lalu Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia membuatmu jatuh? Atau dia menanamnya dan merawatnya?"

"Jatuh." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Membuat Daddy untuk pertama kalinya melanggar janji nomor satu yang tidak akan Daddy langgar. Membuat Daddy untuk pertama kalinya ingin egois dan memiliki Jongin apapun resikonya." Terselip kesungguh-sungguhan dalam suara Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa lega. Perasaan lega yang Baekhyun kira tidak akan pernah ia rasakan saat mendengar ayahnya benar-benar mencintai wanita lain selain ibunya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu Daddy khawatirkan. Jongin bukanlah cinta pertama Daddy, Jongin lebih kuat dari itu, satu atau dua bahkan puluhan gertakan Grandma tidak akan membuat Jongin tumbang. Dan kau, Dad. _You're not young and reckless anymore._ Mungkin kau dulu adalah remaja yang berapi-api, tapi sekarang kau paham konsekuensi akan perbuatanmu, dan melihat dari tatapanmu pada Jongin kau seakan-akan siap mengambilkan bulan atau bahkan lompat dari atas jurang kalau Jongin yang memintanya, aku tahu kau siap kau hanya dihantui bayang-bayang masa lalumu. Maka dari itu jadilah egois. Karena aku juga ingin egois. Aku tidak peduli Grandma tidak menyukai Jongin karena latar belakang keluarganya. Tapi aku menginginkan Jongin. Untukmu, untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk Haowen." Kata Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan luapan perasaan yang berkobar-kobar membuat senyuman Sehun benar-benar lebar sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar sudah besar sekarang." Kata Sehun menarik Baekhyun lagi kedalam pelukannya yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Jongin yang melakukannya. Jongin yang menanamnya, memupupknya, merawatnya dan membuat cinta itu tumbuh dalam diriku." Baekhyun bisa merasakan senyum Sehun di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Dad." Bisik Baekhyun di dada Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Sehun balas berbisik di puncak kepala Baekhyun membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Jongin ada dimana?" tanya Baekhyun bangkit dari pelukan Sehun.

"Menidurkan Haowen." Jawab Sehun membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah dasar bayi besar." Cibir Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Seakan-akan dirimu sendiri bukan bayi. Kau selalu minta ditemani tidur juga." Goda Sehun balik pada Baekhyun.

"Iya sebelum Daddy datang dan menculik Jongin saat aku sudah tertidur." Kata Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun keluar kamarnga.

"Hei. Bukan salahku kalau Jongin memang handal me _-ninabobo-_ kan orang, bahkan untuk ukuran pria tua sepertiku." Protes Sehun saat dirinya berhasil ditarik Baekhyun sampai di depan kamar Haowen.

 _Cklek._

Jongin memindah posisinya dari tidur miring menghadap Haowen menjadi berbaring untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Dan menemukan Baekhyun yang cemberut dan Sehun yang tersenyum jahil. Begitu melihat Jongin, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan berjalan menghentak ke tempat tidur Haowen dan merayap ke sisi Jongin yang kosong.

"Daddy menyebalkan." Adu Baekhyun memeluk Jongin lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Sementara Jongin menatap bingung pada Sehun yang sudah memposisikan dirinya di sisi Haowen di bagian tempat tidur yang masih kosong. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan non verbal Jongin, Sehun justru tetap tersenyum dan mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menecup ujung bibir Jongin.

"Selamat malam." Katanya lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuh Haowen dan Jongin, membuat tubuh ramping Jongin ditindih oleh tiga tangan putih yang berbeda.

* * *

Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tadi pagi dia mendapat telpon dari ibunya untuk segera menemuinya di villa pribadi milik ibunya di pinggiran kota Seoul, dan Sehun tahu pasti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ibunya.

Beberapa orang membungkuk sopan ke arahnya saat melihat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Di ruangan biasa tuan." Jawab salah satu dari mereka. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung membuka pintu dengan kayu coklat itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan tingkah laku seperti itu," ibunya terlihat memandang keluar jendela sambil memegang cangkir tehnya. "Aku ingat kalau aku mengajarimu sopan santun, Sehun." Oh Jooyeon menatap putra bungsunya sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku membungkuk untukmu juga, Ibu?" jawab Sehun tenang membuat Jooyeon menghela napasnya yang terdengar lelah dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Keras kepala, seperti biasa," keluhnya. "Duduklah."

Tanpa membantah Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ibunya. "Aku kecewa, sudah seminggu aku disini dan kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang." Ibunya menuangkan teh lagi ke cangkirnya. "Teh?" tawarnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Tidak, terima kasih aku sedikit terburu-buru sekarang, Ibu."

"Sibuk mengurus keluarga kecil bahagiamu?" Jooyeon mengangkat alisnya tidak jadi meminum teh dalam cangkirnya.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah merupakan tugasku."

"Dan wanita itu termasuk kedalamnya?" Ekspresi Sehun mengeras mendengar ibunya.

"Ya. Dan dia memiliki nama." Jawab Sehun dengan mulut yang terkatup.

"Tentu saja. Kim Jongin, bukan?" Jooyeon meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, sudah benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk meminum teh lagi.

"Aku terkejut Ibu mengetahui namanya, mengingat tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu." Jooyeon tersenyum miring mendengar Sehun.

"Putraku, kau tahu aku mengetahui lebih dari namanya. Aku mengetahui segalanya."

"Aku tidak terkejut mengenai hal itu." Jawab Sehun masih memasang tampang datar meskipun rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Dan aku terkejut kau tidak berubah," senyuman miring Jooyeon menghilang. "Selera masih sama, Sehun." Jooyeon berkata dengan sinis membuat tatapan Sehun menajam, tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Ibunya.

"Aku mencintai Jongin," kata Sehun tegas dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi."

"Dan aku akan melakukukan apapun untuk menyingkirnya." Tantang Jooyeon balik. "Kalau kau benar mencintainya, kau akan bertindak cerdas dan menurutiku atau hal sama yang terjadi pada gadis malang waktu itu akan terjadi juga pada Kim Jonginmu tercinta."

 _Brak._

Sehun menggebrak meja didepannya dengan mata yang berkobar amarah. "Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pegang ucapanku." Kata Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Hanya itu balasan Jooyeon sebelum Sehun membanting pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

"Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Jawab Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya untuk menoleh ke Baekhyun yang membantunya memotong sayuran.

"Kau.. sudah mendengar tentang Grandma kan?" tanya Baekhyun berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya membuat Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan mengaduk masakannya.

"Ya, sudah." Jawab Jongin. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, tentang ketidaksukaan Oh Jooyeon yang bahkan sudaj terluhat jelas sekalipun Jongin belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, dan Jongin tahu jelas apa penyebab Oh Jooyeon tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah satu hal padaku," Jongin memutar badannya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tadi memunggunginya kini juga telah menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku tahu ini egois, tapi apapun yang dilakukannya padamu aku mohon bertahanlah." Cerita tentang cinta pertama ayahnya membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa neneknya tidak main-main dengan ketidaksukaannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami." Bisik Baekhyun yang kini berada di depannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat mata Jongin sendiri juga terasa memanas.

"Mommy akan meninggalkan kami?" Haowen berdiri di depan pintu dapur dan memandang Jongin lalu ke arah Baekhyun yang ternyata tengah menangis. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya dan menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya tetap mengalir. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya membantu Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya dalam dadanya karena Jongin tahu betul Baekhyun tidak suka orang lain melihatnya menangis terutama adiknya.

"Mommy akan meninggalkan kami?" ulang Haowen mendekati Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca juga.

"Tidak Mommy tidak akan kemana-mana." Jongin mengelus kepala Haowen yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Emm. Mommy tidak akan meninggalkan kalian," Baekhyun tahu Jongin mengatakan itu bukan hanya untuk Haowen saja tapi juga untuk dirinya. "Janji."

* * *

"Mommy mau kemana?" tanya Haowen saat melihat Jongin sudah rapi dengan penampilan _casual_ andalannya.

"Mommy ada urusan sebentar."

"Urusan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jongin bingung.

"Ya, aku harus menemui seseorang. Boleh?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun. Dirinya memang penasaran tapi dia tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa seperti terperangkap dalam sangkar emas. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Sehun bersiap mengambil kunci mobilnya tapi ditahan untuk Jongin.

"Tidak usah, kalau kau pergi juga siapa yang menemani anak-anak? Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Kata Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkanmu." Kata Sehun menyetujui Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku bisa nai-"

"Jongin." Peringat Sehun dengan alis berkerut tidak suka.

"Baiklah." Kata Jongin mengalah membiarkan Sehun keluar untuk menemui supirnya.

"Mommy pergi dulu ya sebentar. Jangan nakal." Pamit Jongin mencium kening Haowen lalu beranjak ke taman belakang rumah untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Jongin.

"Pergi sebentar. Jangan berkelahi dengan Haowen oke?" Kata Jongin juga mencium kening Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan gumaman _'hati-hati_ '.

Diluar salah satu mobil Sehun sudah menunggu beserta dengan Sehunnya, yang langsung merangkul pinggang Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin mesra. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun.

"Hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu." Kata Sehun setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin menerima ciuman dipuncak kepalanya sebelum melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita kemana nyonya?" tanya supir begitu mereka keluar dari kawasan rumah Sehun.

"Ke kantor nyonya Jooyeon." Jawab Jongin.

"Ibu tuan Sehun?" tanya supir itu lagi memastikan bahwa orang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Oh Jooyeon.

"Iya." Jawab Jongin. Ya. Ibu Sehun lah orang yang akan ditemuinya. Semalam salah satu _maid_ Sehun menemuinya dan berkata kaalu ada telpon untuknya. Begitu Jongin mengangkatnya yang menelpon adalah ibu Sehun, Oh Jooyeon. Dia meminta Jongin menemuinya di kantornya hari ini. Dan disinilah Jongin, di depan kantor milik Oh Jooyeon.

Menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya di belakang telinga Jongin berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. "Permisi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan nyonya Oh Jooyeon."

"Ah, Kim Jongin?" tanya resepsionis itu langsung mengenali Jongin begitu melihatnya. _Well,_ tentu saja. Wajah Jongin tertempel di semua koran dan majalah kemarin.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin saat resepsionis itu memperhatikan penampilan Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Yang sepertinya semua orang juga melakukannya, mereka seperti berharap menemukan Jongin menggenakan _dress Prada_ dan tas _Gucci_ daripada celana jeans dan blus putih sederhana yang dikenakan Jongin sekarang mengingat terakhir kali Jongin muncul dia memakai sepatu _Louis Vuitton_ yang harganya bahkan mereka tidak ingin bayangkan, belum lagi _dress_ merah maroon dan perhiasan Jongin waktu itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Jongin yang benar-benar sederhana sekarang, pakaiannya _casual, make up_ nya natural, rambut coklat panjangnya diikat satu dengan beberapa anak rambut yang terlepas disisinya. Sungguh tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Jongin adalah kekasih pengusaha paling sukses di Korea kalau bukan karena cincin berlian mahal yang bertengger di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Mari saya antar." Kata wanita itu dan Jongin mengikutinya. Resepsionis itu mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu untuk beberapa kali sebelum membukanya dan memepersilakan Jongin masuk.

Jongin masuk ke ruangan dengan penataan elegan berwarna putih itu.

"Kau orang yang tepat waktu ternyata." Kata Jooyeon, terdengar angkuh seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja." JAwab Jongin berusaha tenang.

"Silahkan duduk." Perintah Jooyeon yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Jongin.

"Karena aku tidak suka bertele-tele, aku akan langsung pasa intinya Kim Jongin," Kata Jooyeon serius. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin harta? Kau ingin kekuasaan? Akan aku berikan semuanya. Tapi jauhi Sehun." Perintah Jooyeon tapi Jongin tidak tergoyah.

"Ini bukan tentang harta ataupun kekuasaan, nyonya." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau berbicara seolah memiliki banyak uang." Ejek Jooyeon.

"Saya memang tidak memiliki uang tapi saya memiliki janji untuk ditepati dan-"

"Kau mencintai Sehun?" potong Jooyeon mengangkat alisnya mengejek.

"Ya," jawab Jongin cepat. "Saya mencintai Sehun, Baekhyun dan Haowen. Saya mencintai mereka." Tambah Jongin tegas.

"Heh. Cinta." Ejek Jooyeon sarkatis. "Kau yakin karena cinta? Bukan karena uang anakku?"

"Kalau itu memang tujuan saya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali sekarang saya pasti sudah meminta sebesar nominal yang bisa saya pikirkan pada anda." Kata Jongin membuat Jooyeon berdecak kesal. _Dasar bocah_.

" _Fine._ Lakukan urusanmu, menepati janji atau apapun itu yang kau sebut cinta. Dan aku akan melakukan urusanku sendiri. Lalu kita akan lihat siapa yang bertahan dan tertawa pada akhirnya."

"Saya akan bertahan tapi tidak akan pernah tertawa. Saya yakin anda melakukan ini semua karena anda menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sehun, karena anda ibunya. Dan menurut saya tidak pantas menertawakan seorang ibu yang ingin melindungi anaknya." Kata-kata Jongin membuat Jooyeon terdiam tertegun menatap Jongin yang memandangnya balik dengan mata yang lembut berbeda dengan matanya yang teguh tadi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu, nyonya Oh. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Jongin membungkuk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Oh Jooyeon. Meninggalkan Jooyeon yang masih terdiam tapi wajahnya perlahan mengeras.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seolah kau mengenalku, Kim Jongin." Gumam Jooyeon rendah sambil meremas apapun yang ada di genggaman tangan tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Update sebelum lebaran :3 Lama ya? maaf, kemarin itu beneran macet, sekarang udah agak maju ganti innocentnya yang macet jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Sekian.


End file.
